Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones
by kokoro-shoujo
Summary: Bella tomó una decisión, y Edward tuvo que cumplir su promesa... mientras intenta recuperarse, alguien llega y pone su mundo de cabeza... NOTA: SI ODIAS LAS MARY SUE Y LOS PERSONAJES OoC, ESTE FIC NO ES PARA TÍ, SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO
1. Legado de un amigo

**Advertencia: Este no es otro Bella&Edward... es sólo uno de mis multiples sueños guajiros jajaja...**

**También es importante señalar que es mi primer Fanfict de Twilight... así que ¡no esperen que sea la gran cosa! (¬¬... sin albur)**

**Obvio, los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer... bueno, a excepción de cierta enfermera, abogado y una chiquilla latosona que leerán por ahí...**

**Ahora sí, ¡¡El fic!!**

* * *

Resumiendo...

La alianza temporal entre los Cullen y la manada de La Push, había creado nuevos vínculos y terminado finalmente con la antigua enemistad. Sí, cosas buenas surgieron a partir de ese momento, pero no todos tuvieron un final feliz. Después de sobrevivir a tan cruda batalla, Bella tuvo que tomar una muy dura decisión.

Tres meses habían pasado, desde el ataque de Victoria y sus neófitos. Bella Swan se había marchado del pueblo para vivir con su madre y asistir a la universidad. Alice y Edward decidieron esperar al siguiente año, mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, suspendieron temporalmente para quedarse en casa con el resto de la familia.

*********************************************************************

Era viernes por la mañana, Carlisle había tenido guardia en el hospital la noche anterior, y estaba por retirarse a casa, cuando una enfermera lo alcanzó antes de salir al estacionamiento.

- ¡Doctor, doctor Cullen! - llamó la mujer jadeando después de una larga carrerilla. - ¡Doctor, lo he estado buscando hace un buen rato! - dijo recargándose contra la pared y tratando de tomar aire.

Carlisle esperó pacientemente a que la pobre mujer se recobrara, cuando la vio más o menos recuperada

- ¡Dígame!, ¿Para qué soy bueno? - preguntó amablemente. La enfermera lo miró y por unos segundos pareció ruborizarse, pero trató de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¡Alguien ha estado preguntando por usted!... ¡Dice que es urgente encontrarlo! - se atrevió a mirar de frente al doctor.

- ¿Dónde está esa persona ahora? - cuestionó interesado. La enfermera rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una tarjeta.

- ¡Quiere que se comunique con él cuanto antes! - dijo mientras le tendía una tarjeta de presentación color gris con la pequeña imagen de una mujer (con una balanza en una mano, una espada en la otra y los ojos vendados) y un número de móvil en tinta dorada. - ¡Themis! - dijo la enfermera al reconocer la imagen - ¡Debe ser un abogado! - supuso.

- ¡Sí, eso creo! - coincidió Carlisle. - ¡Aunque no entiendo porque no hay nombre! - añadió arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo. Ella asintió.

- ¡Tal vez no tenga buena reputación! - bromeó. Carlisle rió ligeramente.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Sarah! - al momento de decir el nombre de la enfermera, ésta se estremeció. - ¡Hasta mañana! - agregó antes de girar sobre sus talones y continuar con su camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando estuvo a cubierto dentro de su mercedes, decidió llamar al número de la tarjeta, antes de encender el auto. La voz que le respondió al otro lado de la línea, era la de un hombre de edad avanzada, y con serios problemas pulmonares, pues sufría de una tos continua y molesta. A pesar de toser cada veinte segundos, el hombre consiguió hacerse entender. Tal como supuso Sarah, la enfermera, el hombre era una abogado, su nombre era Owen O'Brien. Carlisle concordó una cita con el licenciado O Brien, pues éste afirmaba tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar con él.

******************************************************************

Acordaron verse en una pequeña y tranquila cafetería en el pueblo. Cuando Carlisle llegó, el anciano ya le aguardaba en una de las mesas de al fondo. Se acercó a la mesa con paso decidido, aunque bastante intrigado por la insistencia que había mostrado por teléfono.

- ¡Buenos días, aún! - saludó revisando su reloj de pulso. - ¿Lic. O'Brien? - preguntó pese a estar seguro que era él, pues en esos momentos la cafetería estaba casi desierta y él ya conoc a a la mayoría de los residentes de Forks.

- ¡Carlisle Cullen, supongo! - dijo el viejo, levantándose para saludarlo. Después de estrechar sus manos, el anciano tosió lo más despacio que pudo y volvió a sentarse indicándole con un gesto de mano el asiento de enfrente. Carlisle siguió su indicación y tomó asiento. - ¡Se preguntará porque lo he hecho venir... cofcof - volvió a toser cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo - ...aquí! - concluyó la oración con dificultad. - ¡Usted disculpará, no puedo... cofcof... hablar mucho ahora! - le tendió un folder manila sobre la mesa.

Carlisle echó un rápido vistazo a la etiqueta del folder, en ella estaba un nombre familiar para él.

- ¡Kenneth Quinn!... ¡El testamento de Kenneth! - preguntó intrigado, pero más que eso, alarmado. - ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¡Tengo... cof... entendido que fueron compañeros en la universidad... cofcof... cuando estudiaban medicina! - dijo dificultosamente. - ¡Como usted sabrá, él no tenía... cof... familiares!... ¡Así que... cofcof... lo ha dejado a usted como... cof... albacea y tutor legal... cof... de su hija... cofcof... Brianna!

A pesar de la sorpresa de la noticia, en ese momento a Carlisle le preocupaba más el estado del anciano.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- ¡Mi salud no es la mejor... cof... en estos días! - admitió el hombre. - ¡Entenderá ahora... cofcof... la urgencia de comunicarle esto... cof... Kenneth falleció hace ya un... cof... mes... cofcof... hasta ahora yo me he encargado... cofcof... pero, siendo franco... - se interrumpió, negó arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir - no puedo permitir que Brianna... cofcof... termine en custodia del Estado... cof... y el deseo de su padre... cof... era que usted la cuidara por él! - sacó, del bolsillo interior de su gabardina, un sobre marrón y se lo entregó en mano. - ¡Me pidió que se lo diera... cofcof... a usted personalmente! - Carlisle tomó el sobre, estaba remitido a él con la pulcra letra de su amigo y estaba sellado. - ¡Tome el tiempo que necesite... cofcof... para leerlo!... ¡Me hospedo... cofcof... ahí! - señaló el hotel cruzando la calle. - ¡Comuníqueme su... cof... decisión por favor! - volvió a tomar el sobre manila y se retiró, dejando a un Carlisle sorprendido, confuso y triste.

**********************************************************************

Carlisle abandonó la cafetería, poco después que el abogado. Se detuvo en el auto nuevamente antes de arrancar, para revisar el contenido del sobre marrón. En el interior había una carta, escrita con la misma pulcra letra de su viejo amigo, que decía lo siguiente:

_¡Carlisle, mi estimado amigo!..._

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, significa que me he ido y ahora debes saber que te he elegido como el administrador de mis riquezas y tutor de mi querida hija, Brianna. Ella es una chica encantadora, sé que no te dará dolores de cabeza bueno... ¡no muchos al menos jejeje! Seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué tú?... porque no confiaría en nadie más para hacer esto. Mi abogado cree que lo he hecho sólo porque no tengo más familia, pero la verdad, esa es apenas una de las razones.  
¡Amigo, necesito que cuides de Brianna!, ella es mucho más especial de lo que puedes imaginar. Ella lleva la herencia de mi madre en sus venas, pronto cumplirá 17 y necesitará más apoyo que nunca, y solo tú podrías comprenderla. ¡Conócela, y entenderás a lo que me refiero! Ella ahora debe estar bajo la tutela temporal del Lic. O'Brien pero al hombre no le queda mucho tiempo te ruego tomes una decisión.  
_

_Hasta pronto amigo mío!  
_

_Kenneth A. Quinn._

Leyó y releyó la carta, le parecía un completo enigma, ¿A qué se refería Kenneth con que Brianna era especial? ¿Por qué necesitaría ayuda al cumplir 17 años?... y ¿Por qué ponía "Hasta pronto"? Casi inconscientemente, impulsado por su curiosidad, bajó del auto y se encaminó a cruzar la calle. Al llegar al hotel preguntó por Owen O'Brien y en minutos estuvo frente a la habitación del viejo licenciado.

- ¡Doctor Cullen! - saludó de nuevo el anciano abriendo la puerta. Le invitó a pasar a la cómoda salita. - ¡Me alegra... cof... que viniera!

- ¡Me gustaría... ! - empezó a decir Carlisle mientras tomaba asiento, pero el hombre le interrumpió.

- ¡Conocer a Brianna... supongo! - dijo rápidamente antes de sufrir otro estruendoso ataque de tos.

Carlisle asintió y al momento el hombre abrió la puerta de una recámara y llamó a alguien con la mano. Una chica de largo cabello marrón chocolate, salió de la alcoba. Sus ojos verde turquesa se fijaron en Carlisle y momentáneamente pudo ver en ellos un brillo de reconocimiento.

- ¡Brianna... cofcof... él es Carlisle Cullen! - La chiquilla asintió, comprendiendo. El abogado salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica con el doctor.

- ¡Brianna!... ¿Eh? - empezó Carlisle, no muy seguro de que decir. De nuevo la chica asintió, y volvi a la recámara de la que había salido, regresando casi de inmediato con otro sobre marrón, sin decir palabra alguna se lo tendió a Carlisle, quien lo tomó, pero la seguía mirando, confuso.

- ¡Papá lo dejó para usted! - dijo con voz débil. - ¡Podría ofrecerle algo de beber pero "ahora" sé que no es necesario! - agregó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás. Lo que dijo desconcertó a Carlisle. - ¡Lo sé, Dr. Cullen!... - dijo tranquilamente - ¡Sé...!

En ese momento, una ráfaga de imágenes cruzó por la mente de Carlisle, como fugaces recuerdos de la vida de alguien más e inesperadamente, en esa ráfaga de recuerdos, apareció él, pero no como era ahora, era aún humano.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - exclamó ligeramente aturdido. Brianna se reclinó hacia atrás frotándose las sienes.

- ¡Duele! - murmuró, tratando de volver a sentarse derecha. - ¡Su autocontrol es mejor que el de otros vampiros pudo sacarme de su mente nunca alguien lo había podido hacer!

- ¿Otros vampiros? - preguntó exaltado. - ¿Cómo... ?

- ¡Permítame intentarlo de nuevo!

En ese instante, las imágenes reaparecieron en la mente de Carlisle. Ésta vez apareció una hermosa chica de no más de 17 años, era blanca como el marfil, de resplandecientes ojos azules y larga cabellera negra azabache. Carlisle estuvo seguro de haberla visto antes en algún lugar. En ese momento se vio a sí mismo, a unos metros de la chica en una antigua callejuela, en esa escena él aún era un humano. Ambos se cruzaron en el camino, eran sólo un par de desconocidos, pero ella le observaba mientras él se alejaba. La imagen se desvaneció.

- ¡Gracias!... - suspiró la chica - ¡Esta vez no dolió tanto!

- ¿Quién era esa mujer? - preguntó, aún más confundido.

- ¡Ella "es" mi abuela paterna!... - hizo especial énfasis, dando a entender que ésta aún vivía. - ¡Lamentó mucho el no haber llegado a tiempo, no haberle salvado de ese vampiro! - desvió la mirada al suelo avergonzada.

- ¿"Es"?... ¿Significa que aún vive?

- ¡Sí!... ¡Ella es... ! ¡Debería leer la carta de mi padre! - aconsejó dirigiendo una mirada al sobre marrón en manos de Carlisle. Sin pensárselo mucho, rasgó el sobre y empezó a leer en silencio.

_¡Hola de nuevo, Carlisle!_

_Imaginé que no te resistirías a conocer a mi fascinante hija, ¿Qué te ha parecido?... tiene dones especiales, como te habrás dado cuenta. Yo he visto lo mismo que ella, también poseo los recuerdos de mi madre (memoria genética, supongo), pero yo no podría haberte mostrado, como lo hace Brianna. Ella heredó los dones de su madre (empatía, lectura de mentes, telepatía y psicoquinesis... al menos hasta donde sé...), y eso obviamente despertó el interés de un viejo vampiro en Volterra... probablemente le conoczcas... en fin, él intentó quitármela, es por eso que necesito que la cuides. Al menos hasta que cumpla los 17, entonces la herencia banshee de mi madre se hará permanente en ella y ese viejo ya no podrá tocarla. Se que mantenerla cerca será un gran sacrificio para ti, pero te conozco y se que puedes hacerlo. Ella es lo más importante que he tenido jamás en mi vida.  
_

_De antemano, ¡gracias!  
_

_Ahora sí, ¡hasta siempre amigo mío!  
_

_Kenneth A. Quinn._

Terminó de leer la carta de su amigo, aún con expresión de estupefacción, miró a la chica. Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con los topacio del doctor. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Carlisle dijo - ¡Pase! - y el viejo abogado entró arrastrando los pies, y se desplomó en un tercer sofá.

- ¿Está bien? - volvió a cuestionar Carlisle, preocupado.

- ¡Sí, sí! - respondió el viejo, exhausto.

Casi al mismo tiempo que respondía el anciano, Carlisle escuchó la voz de Brianna dentro de su cabeza...

- _«¡Miente!... ¡No le queda más de un mes de vida!»_ - Se volvió de inmediato hacia la chica, ella tenía una expresión de tristeza reprimida mientras contemplaba al viejo, victima de otro ataque de tos.

- _«¿Cómo lo sabes?»_ -, pensó Carlisle, y de nuevo la voz de Brianna resonó en su cabeza.

- _«¡Soy como mi abuela, puedo sentir la muerte!»_

- ¿Ya tomó una decisión? - ccuetionó el anciano, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Sí! - dijo aún aturdido por la reciente lluvia de información. - ¡Me haré responsable de Brianna, como era el deseo de Kenneth! - La chica lo miró repentinamente sorprendida. Pareciera que ella no ten a muchas esperanzas de que el amigo de su padre accediera. Carlisle la miró directamente. - ¡Vendrás a vivir con mi familia! - Aún atónita, ella asintió.

- ¡Excelente! - celebró el viejo abogado.

El papeleo y las demás formalidades pasaron rápidamente, y lo siguiente que Carlisle supo, fue que estaba de camino a casa llevando a una adolescente de múltiples dones paranormales y herencia banshee a vivir con su familia de vampiros... ¿Cómo les explicaría todo eso a los demás?

* * *

**No se decir si es largo o corto... ¿ustedes que piensan?... Esto es solo una pequeña probada... sí, probada... ya que no estoy muy segura de lo bueno o malo que resulte este loco experimento, si existe alguien por ahí que le haya gustado, hágamelo saber, ¡porfa *-*!... y así me animo a continuarlo...**

**¡¡¡Bye!!!**

**P.D. No me odien, por favor... "se vale soñar" ¿no?**


	2. Bienvenida o Malvenida?

**Advertencia: Este no es otro Bella&Edward... es sólo uno de mis multiples sueños guajiros jajaja...**

**Capítulo II. Bienvenida... ¿o malvenida?**

* * *

Brianna nunca esperó un recibimiento tan acogedor, como aquél. Si bien apenas habían cruzado la puerta del amplio recibidor, la familia completa les aguardaba reunidos en la sala. Carlisle depositó la pequeña maleta de viaje de Brianna al pie de la escalera, y, tomando su mano, la guió hasta donde aguardaban otros seis vampiros. La vampiresa que estaba más cerca, recibió al doctor Cullen con un tierno beso en los labios.

Estaba sorprendida por la extraordinaria belleza de todos ellos, no se comparaban para nada con aquellos vampiros en Volterra. Estaba embobada contemplando a la hermosa vampiresa de cabello color caramelo cuando la escuchó susurrar a Carlisle - ¡Alice y Edward nos han explicado! - ¿Qué significaba eso?... Brianna miró hacia los otros vampiros, ¿Qué les habían explicado?... ¿Quién era Alice?... o ¿Edward? En ese momento se percató que uno de los vampiros, uno muy guapo y de cabello cobrizo, la miraba de manera un tanto hostil, contrario a los demás - _¿Qué estará pensando? -_, se preguntó a sí misma, - _¡Tal vez debería cerciorarme, nunca se sabe… no, no, no… eso va en contra de mis principios! -_, se reprendió mentalmente, mientras cerraba los ojos y sacudía un poco la cabeza, a fin de sacarse esa loca idea.

-¡Brianna!, ¿Estás bien? – escuchó de nuevo la voz de la vampiresa y sintió algo rozar sus hombros. Abrió los ojos, la vampiresa parecía preocupada mientras frotaba sus hombros. - ¡Brianna!

-¡Eh… estoy bien! – logró decir, le aturdió un poco el sentir aquel toque tan... maternal. - ¡Gracias!

Carlisle también se acercó a ellas y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su pareja dijo…

-¡Conoce a Esme!... ¡Mi esposa!

-¡Gusto en conocerla, Sra. Cullen! – saludó de inmediato a la vampiresa. Para su sorpresa, ésta la abrazó y besó sus mejillas.

-¡Llámame Esme! – pidió gentilmente.

Brianna sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, nunca se había sentido tan aceptada como en ese momento.

-¡Bienvenida, Bri! – dijo otra vampiresa, más o menos de su misma estatura, de cabello negro y corto apuntando en todas direcciones. Cuando Esme la soltó, ella se acercó con paso grácil como de bailarina y también la abrazó afectuosamente, y de nuevo, Brianna correspondió al abrazo, cada vez se sentía más cómoda.

-¿No es algo pronto para ponerle apodo, Alice? – interrumpió una hermosa vampiresa rubia, también acercándose a las chicas.

La morena soltó a Brianna y le sacó la lengua a la rubia, - _¿Así que ella es Alice? -_, pensó. En ese momento la rubia se plantó frente a ella, parecía estarla evaluando, después de unos segundos, sonrió y la abrazó.

-¡Bienvenida!... – dijo al tiempo que la soltaba despacio - ¡Me llamo Rosalie, pero puedes llamarme Rose! – Brianna asintió sonriendo a la rubia.

-¡Gracias!... –dijo tímidamente. - ¡Pueden llamarme "Bri"! – agregó sonriéndole a la morena.

-¡Te lo dije! – canturreó Alice alrededor de Rosalie.

La rubia rodó los ojos y sonrió. En eso, un mastodonte llegó de quien sabe dónde y levantó a Brianna en el aire con un constrictor abrazo que casi le hace escupir los pulmones.

-¡EMMETT! – exclamaron los presentes.

-¡Hola! – saludó el mastod… digo el vampiro corpulento, con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja que marcaba unos tiernos hoyuelos.

-¡Asumo… que eres Emmett! – dijo con dificultad sobándose las costillas, y correspondiendo a la sonrisa del fortachón. Se sentía como un pollo deshuesado, pero inesperadamente feliz, los Cullen estaban resultando muy agradables y cada vez era más sencillo tratar con ellos.

Los últimos dos vampiros se quedaron a cierta distancia, el de cabello cobrizo, la seguía mirando extraño, mientras el castaño parecía abatido, preocupado, ¿temeroso?... ¿De qué podría tener miedo?

-¡Ven acá, Jazz! – llamó Alice, tirando del brazo del castaño y lo llevó frente a Brianna.

En el momento en que lo tuvo frente a ella, sintió un inesperado cambio en el ambiente, como si una corriente de aire hubiera soplado sobre ella, por reflejo, Brianna se sobresaltó un poco y sorprendentemente, también el vampiro. Se observaron intrigados por unos segundos, hasta que Brianna rompió el silencio.

-¡Eres empático! – exclamó admirada. El vampiro sonrió, parecía más relajado, y asintió.

-¡Como tú! – dijo más animado. - ¡Soy Jasper! – cortésmente ofreció su mano, y Brianna la estrechó complacida.

Ya sólo quedaba uno, todos se volvieron para mirar en dirección al último vampiro, el de cabello cobrizo y mirada hostil. Brianna tragó saliva, temiéndose lo peor… ¡no todos los Cullen serían amistosos!

**********************************************************************************

Edward seguía observando la escena a cierta distancia, él estaba con Alice, cuando tuvo aquella visión, en la que Carlisle aceptaba la custodia de una chiquilla de 16 años, la hija de un viejo y muy buen amigo. Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la mansión, captó los pensamientos de su padre y descubrió lo especial que era en verdad aquella aparentemente insignificante chiquilla. Pero todo lo que había visto en las mentes de su hermana y su padre, no lo prepararon para lo que ahora estaba enfrentando.

Desde el momento en que Carlisle llegó a casa, acompañado de la muchachita, Edward se quedó perplejo apenas la contempló. El largo cabello marrón chocolate, le caía en ondas por sobre los hombros hasta la cadera, sus ojos color turquesa y sus labios carmesí resaltaban majestuosamente sobre su piel blanca como marfil. - _¡Es más bonita en persona! -_, había pensado. Pero cuando le prestó más atención, se dio cuenta de un detalle… no podía escuchar los pensamientos de aquella jovencita y peor aún, bastó el fuerte y agitado abrazo de Emmett, para hacer llegar hasta él el aroma de su sangre, era lo más exquisito que jamás había podido imaginar… más que Bella. - _¿Por qué a mí? -_, se lamentó internamente, en ese momento sus hermanos, hermanas, padre y madre, lo miraban, esperando alguna reacción. La chica miraba en todas direcciones, como buscando algo en que distraerse, parecía muy nerviosa.

-"_¡Edward!... ¿Qué pasa?"_ – escuchaba a Alice intrigada.

-"_¡Si no crees poder manejarlo, es momento de decirlo!"_ – le animaba Jasper, él debía estar sintiendo su sed.

-"_¡Deja de hacerla al bobo!... ¡Reacciona!"_ – gruñó Rosalie.

-"_¡Eddie!... ¡Eddie!... ¡Edward! ¡No seas grosero con Bri!"_ – se quejó también Emmett.

Armándose de valor, avanzó hasta donde estaban ya todos los demás.

-¡Hola! – saludó escuetamente, pretendiendo estar muy tranquilo.

-¡Hola! – correspondió ella, aunque no se veía tan suelta como estuvo con los demás.

-"_¡Edward!... ¡Tus ojos!"_ – escuchó a Carlisle. Miró su propio reflejo en los ojos de Brianna, eran oscuros. – _"¿Estás bien?"_

-¡Puedo manejarlo! – susurró muy bajo, imperceptible para el oído humano.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Brianna ladeando la cabeza, le miró repentinamente interesada.

-¿Qué cosa qué? – preguntó él.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes manejar? – insistió ella. Edward se paralizó… ¡Lo había escuchado!

-¿Escuchaste eso? – intervino Carlisle, sorprendido.

-¿No debía? – preguntó ella de nuevo, arrugó ligeramente el ceño, y parecía avergonzada.

-¡Eh… creo que no! – respondió Edward contrariado.

-¡Entonces olvida mi pregunta! – resolvió tranquilamente.

Edward no podía creérselo, - _¡Que chica tan despreocupada!_

-¿En serio vas a dejarlo así? – insistió, incrédulo empezó a sonreír por primera vez desde que ella llegó. La chica asintió y se encogió de hombros como si nada. - ¿No sientes la más mínima curiosidad? – la miró alzando una ceja con su infalible sonrisa torcida. Brianna parpadeó un par de veces, como deslumbrada, luego volvió a negar.

-¡La curiosidad mató al gato! – justificó, luego pareció meditarlo un poco y murmuró para sí misma, dubitativa: - ¡Aunque no soy gato!... ¡Ni puedo hacerme daño! – sacudió la cabeza como intentando despejarse. - ¡Como sea, no me gusta ser entrometida… ni siquiera me permito leer las mentes de otras personas sin su consentimiento! – dijo rápidamente y terminó por cubrirse la boca y mirar a Carlisle asustada, como si se le hubiera salido una palabrota.

-¡Tranquila, ya lo saben! – dijo Carlisle dándole palmaditas en la cabeza cariñosamente.

-¿Cómo? – cuestionó ella.

Ya más seguro de sí mismo, Edward la invitó a tomar asiento, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie los acompañaron, mientras que Esme se adentraba en la cocina diciendo algo sobre preparar algo de comer a Brianna. Carlisle siguió a su esposa después de decirle a sus hijos - ¡No la aturdan mucho! – en broma, claro.

Así, Edward y Alice, le contaron, a la confundida chica, sobre sus dones. Brianna parecía feliz de tener algo en común, al menos con dos de ellos, Edward y Jasper, aunque sus habilidades empáticas no eran tan extensas como las del castaño, su control en lectura de mentes sí era mejor que el de Edward… ella podía decidir cuando escuchar y cuando no, además de abrir su mente a placer.

Edward estaba fascinado cuando supo que la mente de Brianna no era realmente impenetrable, podía ver dentro de ella, pero sólo con su consentimiento.

******************************************************************************

Mientras Esme arrimaba a Brianna algo de puré de patatas, bistec y ensalada, tuvieron una amplia charla, dónde la chica les puso al corriente de lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces.

-¡Resumiendo… - comentó Alice después de un rato, mientras Brianna se llevaba a la boca un trocito de carne. – ¿tu abuela es una banshee de más de tres mil años, - empezó a enumerar con los dedos – al dar a luz a tu padre, le transmitió todos sus conocimientos y experiencias por medio de "memoria genética", pero al ser un varón las cualidades de banshee no se desarrollaron en él, sino que te las transmitió a ti, junto con la memoria genética que poseía de su madre, mas la suya propia? – Brianna aún masticando, asintió sin abrir la boca. – ¡Vaya!... ¿Cómo soportas tener toda esa información dentro de esa cabecita? – preguntó tiernamente y soltó una risita. Brianna tragó y suspiró.

-¡Sé que están ahí en alguna parte, aunque no pueda recordar nada ahora!... ¡Generalmente esas memorias vienen a mí cuando estoy en contacto con algo que se le relacione! – dijo antes de dar un trago a su vaso de naranjada. Después de beber continuó - ¡Por ejemplo Carlisle!... ¡Papá siempre me hablaba de su amigo de la universidad! – sonrió al doctor, tras una mirada melancólica. - ¡Ya me había dado una idea de quién y como era, pero el recuerdo de mi abuela no apareció en mi mente sino hasta que lo vi en persona!

-¡Significa que eres un compendio de conocimiento ilimitado! – exclamó Jasper, divertido.

-¡Sí, como si ustedes no lo fueran! – contraatacó la chica, miró al castaño entrecerrando los ojos. Los otros rieron en acuerdo.

Rosalie retiró el plato y el vaso vacíos de Brianna, y se los llevó a la cocina. Cuando regresó a la sala, se sorprendió al ver como Emmett había arrastrado a Brianna a ver un aburrido juego de football americano en el enorme televisor de plasma. - _¡Pobrecita! -_, pensó rodando los ojos. Edward le dirigió una sonrisa burlona…

-¡Lo creas o no, fue por su propia voluntad! – murmuró a la rubia.

Ella prestó más atención a la conversación entre Emmett y Brianna, su marido le explicaba algo sobre jugadas y la chica le prestaba atención… ¡Insólito!

No tenía forma de saber si realmente estaba interesada, o solo pretendía ser amable con su, muchas veces incomprendido, esposo; pero algo en aquella escena, le inspiró una mayor simpatía hacia la muchachita. Dio un vistazo a la escalera y se encontró con la maleta de Brianna al pie de ésta. - _¡Emmett no tendrá problema en que le dejemos nuestra cama! -_, pensó, y se dispuso a llevar la maleta a su recámara.

-¡De ninguna manera! – escuchó a Edward detrás de ella. - ¡No dormirá donde ustedes hacen… sus cosas!

-¿Qué insinúas? – chilló, ofendida. Jasper y Alice se acercaron.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Jasper, con voz cansina. Alice se adelantó y tomó la maleta de Brianna.

-¡Olvídalo, Rose! – dijo la duendecilla con voz cantarina. - ¡Mejor preparemos la habitación de Edward, que ahí es donde terminará a fin de cuentas! – empezó a subir la escalera.

Rosalie le dirigió una ultima mirada a Edward, y como éste no objetó nada, siguió a su hermana.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la recámara de su hermano, Alice dejó la maleta de Brianna sobre la cama, mientras Rosalie se dirigía al armario. Estaba apartando la ropa de Edward hacia un lado, para hacerle un espacio a la de Brianna; mientras lo hacía, seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido abajo cuando la chica llegó.

-¿Podrá…? – intentó preguntar, pero Alice se adelantó con la respuesta.

-¡Sí!... ¡Recuerda que ya lo ha hecho antes! – respondió optimista.

-¡Pero… viste sus ojos! – insistió Rosalie. - ¡Eso nunca pasó con Bella… al menos no que yo lo notara!... ¡Creí que…!

-¡Él no la lastimaría! – Alice se exaltó.

Rosalie se sintió avergonzada de sólo haberlo pensado, ella sabía muy bien que si había alguien tan fuerte como Carlisle, ése era Edward.

-¡Tienes razón… no se qué pensaba!... ¡Quizá estoy siendo paranoica!

-¡No eres la única! – sonrió Alice. - ¡Creo que todos queremos cuidar de Brianna!... ¿Qué tiene que la hace tan…?

-¡Adorable! – completó la voz de su hermano, recargado en el dintel de la puerta. Las dos se volvieron hacia él.

-"_¿Te parece adorable?"_ – lo interrogó la rubia, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Es lo que iba a decir Alice! – le respondió.

Rose miró hacia la susodicha, y ésta se encogió de hombros.

-¡Sí...! – Rosalie se quedó pensativa, ¿de que otra forma podía describirla? Tenía que admitir que ella habría dicho lo mismo. - ¡Creo que lo es! – coincidió.

-¡Alice, no empieces! – se quejó Edward. Rosalie lo miró confundida, Alice no había dicho nada, así que debía ser algo que pensó.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? – preguntó, pero al ver a su hermana indagando en la maleta de Brianna, se dio una idea. – _"¿Compras?"_ – Edward puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. - ¡Tranquilo!... ¡Yo las llevo! – se ofreció, sabía lo mucho que él se aburría cada vez que le tocaba llevar a Alice de compras.

* * *

**Bien!... helo aquí, el segundo capítulo de mi primer mafufada jajaja...**

**Sé que había dicho que lo continuaría si a alguien le gustaba, pero finalmente decidí seguir el ejemplo de una de mis autoras de fics favoritas y seguir escribiendo por mí, no se si alguien le llegue a interesar la historia más adelante, no se si yo siga igual de entusiasmada con ella como lo estoy ahora... pero mientras no se nada, me divierto un poco escribiendo...XD!**

**También es importante señalar que es mi primer Fanfict de Twilight... así que ¡no esperen que sea la gran cosa! (¬¬... sin albur)**

**Obvio, los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer... bueno, a excepción de Brianna.**

* * *


	3. Telepatía

**Advertencia: Este no es otro Bella&Edward... es sólo uno de mis multiples sueños guajiros jajaja...**

**También es importante señalar que es mi primer Fanfict de Twilight... así que ¡no esperen que sea la gran cosa! (¬¬... sin albur)**

**Obvio, los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer... bueno, a excepción Brianna.**

**

* * *

**

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**by Kokoro**

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Capítulo III. Telepatía.

Estaba oscureciendo, Emmett seguía aplatanado frente al televisor con el control de su X-Box en las manos, un desparrame de juegos por el piso y Brianna dormida, hincada en la alfombra y reclinada sobre la mesita de centro. Esme llegaba con algo de cenar para ella, pero al verla dormida no se atrevió a despertarla.

-¡Emmett!... ¿Por qué no la llevas a arriba? – sugirió Esme. - ¡Para que descanse apropiadamente en una cama!

-¡Eso intenté! – respondió de inmediato y empezó a reír - ¡Pero en cuanto sintió que la movía me gruñó!

-¿Eso hizo? – se extrañó Esme. Emmett asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Sí, fue muy gracioso!... ¿Quieres ver? – hizo ademán de inclinarse hacia la chica, pero Esme le detuvo.

-¡No, no, déjala!... ¡Debe estar exhausta! – se inclinó y tocó suavemente la frente de la durmiente. - ¡Ha pasado por mucho últimamente… la tristeza por la pérdida de su padre, el temor de que los Volturis vengan por ella y el estrés de saber que se está transformando en…! - se interrumpió al escuchar el timbre, dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesita y fue a abrir.

Seth Clearwater estaba en el umbral, con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buenas tardes, Esme! – saludó el muchacho, cortésmente.

-¡Muy buenas tardes, Seth!... ¡Pasa, pasa, por favor! – le invitó.

El muchacho se deslizó hasta la sala, seguido de Esme, y alcanzó a ver a Emmett, como siempre apoderado del TV.

-¡Wolas, Seth! – saludó el vampiro.

-¡Que hay Emmett! – se acercó a donde estaba y casi se infarta al ver a la muchachita desplomada en la alfombra. - ¿PERO QUÉ...? – exclamó al borde del colapso dando un saltó hacia atrás.

Emmett soltó una estruendosa carcajada, y Brianna se removió y musitó algo como - ¡Es como mamá…! – y al instante el vampiro se cubrió la boca.

-¡Ups! – murmuró Emmett, conteniendo una risita.

-¡Trataré de llevármela! – avisó Esme, se inclinó y levantó a la chica con facilidad en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué a ti no te gruñe? – se quejó Emmett.

-¡No lo sé!... – dijo sonriente - ¡La llevaré a su cama! – agregó antes de desaparecer con la chica en las escaleras.

-¿Su cama? – cuestionó el chico quileute, saliendo de su estupefacción. - ¿Quién es la "Bella Durmiente"?

-¡Mi nueva hermanita!... – respondió. - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó malicioso. El chico pareció sonrojarse, Emmett decidió explicar. - ¡Se llama Brianna Quinn! ¡Su padre era un buen amigo de Carlisle, falleció hace… - trató de recordar – un mes… creo… y la dejó en custodia de Carlisle!

-¿Tienen una humana viviendo con ustedes? – volvió a preguntar asombrado, recobrando su color natural.

-¡Acaba de llegar hoy!... ¡Pero sí, se va a quedar en la recámara de Edward!... ¡Rose y yo le íbamos a dejar la nuestra, pero ya sabes como es de escrupuloso…!

-¡Ejem! – llamó la atención Edward, acababa de llegar. Emmett le dedicó una mirada y luego continuó como si nada.

-¡Como te decía, Seth, la recámara de Edward es la más apropiada para una mente "pura" e "inocente" como la de Brianna!... ¡Digo, todos sabemos que es el único que no ha tenido nada de acción en esa cama, así que…!

-¡Ejem! – volvió a carraspear Edward. - ¡Deja de pervertir al muchacho! – reclamó a su hermano, se acercó al licántropo y se estrecharon las manos. - ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Seth?

-¡Casi nada, sólo me acabo de enterar de que tienen una nueva integrante en la familia!... – respondió de manera atropellada. - ¿No han pensado que podría descubrir lo que son? – el chico estaba preocupado.

-¡Tranquilo, Seth!... ¡Ya lo sabe! – contestó Emmett. - ¡Ella tampoco es lo que parece, ¿sabias?! – agregó alzando las cejas.

-¡Eh… ¿Cómo?!

-¡Es una larga historia! – cantó Edward en un suspiro. Emmett apagó el televisor y los tres se acomodaron en las butacas.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Estuvieron conversando por largo tiempo, contándole al muchacho quileute la historia de cómo y porqué esta chiquilla había terminado ahí.

-¿BANSHEE? – exclamó sorprendido después de estucharlo todo. - ¡Siempre quise conocer una! – dijo alborozado. Los hermanos lo miraban conmocionados.

-¿Siempre? – murmuró Emmett, atónito.

-¿Qué?... – respondió indiferente. - ¡Me gusta la mitología, involucra banshees… o bean sidhe, su nombre original!

-¿Te sientes bien? – insistió Emmett, preocupado. – _"¡Pobre chico, se le ha botado la canica!"_

-¿Sabían que también se les conoce como "Hadas del Infierno"… porque …! – continuó el muchacho inspirado.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – interrumpió Edward repentinamente exasperado. - ¡No hay nada más lejos del infierno que Brianna! – Emmett asintió en acuerdo con su hermano. Seth se sintió apenado.

-¡Perdón!... – dijo cabizbajo. - ¡No quise ofenderla, eso es lo que dicen las leyendas… aunque como sabemos la mayoría de las veces se equivocan!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé… disculpa si exageré! – pidió Edward. Seth lo miró de manera muy extraña.

-"_¡Es muy bonita!… ¿Verdad?"_ – pensó su amigo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Edward le dedicó una mirada severa, pero no pudo resistir mucho y sonrió abiertamente. – _"¡Te ha gustado!"_ – dedujo, sonriendo como idiota a su amigo.

Emmett los observaba en silencio, estrujándose las neuronas por imaginar que podrían estar pensando aquellos dos.

-¡Eh… ¿y esto?! – señaló el muchacho la bandeja con comida.

-¡Lo trajo Esme para Bri!... ¡Pero ya estaba dormida! – respondió Emmett.

-¡No puedo dejar que se desperdicie! – bromeó, al tiempo que se zampaba la comida.

-"_¡Éste no cambia!"_ – pensó Emmett divertido y volvió a encender la TV.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Brianna despertó en medio de la oscuridad, se despejó lentamente al percibir la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por el amplio ventanal. Se sintió inesperadamente cómoda, demoró unos segundos en comprender que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Se enderezó de un salto en la confortable cama y miró alrededor.

-¡Despertaste antes! – escuchó la suave voz de Rosalie, entonces divisó su silueta justo frente a ella sentada al pie de la cama.

-¡Rose… ¿Dónde estoy?! – preguntó frotándose los ojos y bostezó.

-¡En la recámara de Edward! – respondió la rubia. - ¡Te quedarás aquí, mientras Esme tiene lista tu propia recámara!

La chica la miró confundida, salió de la cama y se sentía extrañamente ligera, notó que llevaba puesto un conjunto de top y boxer para dormir.

-¡Ee… esta ropa no es mía! – dijo desorientada, arrugó ligeramente el ceño y miró a Rosalie en busca de respuestas.

-¡Es de Alice!... – respondió la vampiresa - ¡Lo compró hace tiempo y nunca lo había usado!... ¡Pensó que estarías más cómoda!

-¡Erm… sí, es bastante cómodo!

-¡Y te queda muy bien! – la animó.

Brianna sonrió, mientras otra pregunta se formaba en su cabeza…

-«¿Por qué comprar cosas que saben que no necesitan?» - preguntó telepáticamente.

Rosalie se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Brianna en su cabeza, pero inmediatamente recordó que la telepatía era una de sus cualidades y se sobrepuso al instante.

-«¡La ropa de dormir, comida, camas… ¿para que necesitan camas?!» - continuó. Rosalie sonrió de lado.

-«¡Bri!... ¡Eres tan inocente!» - la miró alzando las cejas - «¡Las camas no sólo sirven para dormir, ¿sabías?!»

Brianna la observó por varios segundos y poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando de incomprensión absoluta al arrepentimiento, mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

-¡¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO!! - gritó horrorizada, viendo el espacio acolchonado sobre el que había estado durmiendo minutos antes. Rosalie soltó una risotada, ante la cara de estupefacción de la muchachita.

-«¡Calma, Bri! ¡Calma!... ¡Nadie ha hecho nada en este lugar!...– intentó apaciguarla - ¡La única persona que se ha quedado aquí es la ex novia de Edward…!» - ante este comentario, los ojos de Brianna se abrieron como platos, aún más alarmada. Rosalie se apresuró a corregir - «¡Pero tranquila que nunca hicieron nada!»

-«¿Segura?, ¿Segura?» - preguntó incrédula.

-«¡Segurísima!» - asintió enérgicamente. - «¡Bella es humana… y… Edward… no quería… lastimarla» - reveló, sabía que en cuanto su hermano se enterara iba a estar en graves aprietos, pero ahora Brianna era parte de la familia y si ella no había tenido problema en contarles todos los detalles de su vida, ¿Por qué iban ellos a ocultarle datos de la suya?

La expresión escéptica de Brianna había desaparecido, y había sido sustituida por una de curiosidad.

-«¿Lastimarla?»

-«¡Sabes cuan fuertes somos ¿no?!»

-«¡Oh!» - de nuevo la comprensión, acompañada de bochorno se manifestó en su rostro. - «¿Dónde está ella ahora?... ¿Por qué ya no está con Edward?» - empezó a interesarse, la relación entre un vampiro y una humana era digna de despertar interés… ¿para que negarlo? Rosalie rodó los ojos antes de responder.

-«¡Se enamoró de un chucho!» - soltó aburrida.

-«¡Perdón!... ¿Un qué?»

Rosalie dedicó un buen rato a narrar, con lujo de detalle, cuanto sabía de la historia de su hermano con Bella Swan. Cuando terminó no se sorprendió de ver las gotas cristalinas que recorrían el rostro de la chiquilla y caían sobre las sábanas. Brianna estaba acurrucada entre las mullidas almohadas abrazando sus rodillas, se pasó las manos por el rostro y secó con el dorso sus mejillas, antes de encarar a la vampiresa.

-«¿Y eso es todo?» - preguntó a la rubia. - «¿Simplemente se rindió?... ¿Por qué no luchó por ella?... ¡Porque aún la ama ¿cierto?!» - Rosalie asintió, afligida.

-«¡Tal vez piensa que fue lo mejor!... ¡Como ya te dije, él nunca quiso cambiarla porque…!»

-«¡Perdería su alma!» - completó exasperada. - «¡Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?!... ¿Dónde está ahora ese gran imbécil?» - preguntó furiosa, saltando fuera de la cama.

Rosalie pudo haberse molestado de que alguien más, además de ella, insultara de esa forma a su hermano, pero era Brianna quien lo hacía, y era muy difícil molestarse con ella.

-«¡Creo que salió con Seth… deben estar en alguna parte del bosque!» - Brianna asintió derrotada y se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a Rosalie, se quedó muy pensativa.

-… «¡Lo encontraré!» - dijo después de un largo silencio.

Rosalie se quedó contemplando como Brianna se relajaba y cerraba los ojos, en cuestión de segundos, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-«¡Lo tengo!» - exclamó triunfante.

La vampiresa se acomodó a su lado y siguió observando con detenimiento las expresiones que iban apareciendo en el rostro de la chica.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Edward y Seth se movían en el bosque, a la expectativa de cualquier actividad inusual. Ahora que las manadas de La Push, estaban enteradas de la actual situación en casa de los Cullen, se habían ofrecido amablemente en ayudarles en proteger a la chica Quinn, de los peligros que la acechaban. Era una vida humana después de todo, y si bien era cierto que había sangre banshee en ella, los quileute tenían que admitir que no tenían ninguna razón para verla como enemiga.

Los muchachos se movían ágilmente entre el espeso bosque, Seth había entrado en fase y se deslizaba a trote veloz detrás de su amigo.

-«¡EDWARD!» - el vampiro se detuvo en seco, al escuchar aquel "angelical" berrido, proveniente de quien sabe donde.

Su amigo licántropo casi se estampa contra él y le pasó rozando por milímetros, derrapó haciendo surcos en la tierra y se volvió bruscamente.

-"_¡Avisa siquiera!"_ – se quejó el muchacho. – _"¡Edward!... ¿Te ocurre algo?"_ – preguntó alarmado al ver como su amigo miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿La escuchaste? – preguntó mirando alrededor.

-"_¡Eeee… ¿Qué?!"_

-«¡EDWARD!»

-¡Otra vez!... ¿La escuchaste? – miró directamente a su amigo.

-"_¡Erm… yo no escucho nada!"_ – se sintió confundido y avergonzado. – _"¡Pero tu tienes mejor oído!"_

-¡Estoy seguro que era Bri! – dijo sin prestar mucha atención al licántropo.

-«¡CLARO QUE SOY YO!... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES?»

-¡Bri!... ¿Dónde estas? – seguía buscando en todas direcciones.

-«¡Si me estás buscando por ahí, no vas a encontrarme!» - sonaba aburrida - «¡Te hablo telepáticamente!»

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! – dijo el vampiro en voz alta.

-"_¡Oye, Edward!... ¿Seguro que estas bien?"_ – Seth empezaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de su amigo.

-¡Hola, Bri! – miró al lobo y le explicó - ¡Es Brianna! - pero eso sólo puso más nervioso al licántropo.

-"_¡Amigo mío ya estás alucinando con ella!"_

-¡No alucino! – intentó defenderse.

-«¡Hola!... ¡No necesitas responderme en voz alta, igual te escucho!» - en ese momento Edward comprendió como había estado pareciendo el loco delante de Seth por hablarle a la nada.

-«¿Qué se te ofrece, Bri?» - pensó, esperando que ella le escuchara realmente.

-«¡Primero que nada!... ¡Decirte que ERES UN IDIOTA…¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que no tienes alma?... ¡Adivina qué!!... ¡Sí la tienes!»

-«¿A qué viene esto?» - quiso saber alarmado del tono de reproche en la voz mental de la chica.

-«¡A que no puedo permitir que te prives de buscar la felicidad al lado de la mujer que amas, sólo por esa absurda idea tuya de que los vampiros no poseen almas!... ¡No quiero que te des por vencido así nada más… debes luchar por ella, por recuperar su amor!... ¡Tienes un alma, Edward… una muy noble y cálida, aunque no lo creas… lo sabrías si vieras a través de mis ojos, lo comprenderías, si tan solo te vieras como yo puedo verte… como puedo verlos a todos ustedes… entonces entenderías!» - Edward se quedó perplejo, con las palabras de Brianna resonando en su cabeza. Seth empezó a desesperarse.

-"_¡Edward, me estas asustando seriamente!"_ – pensó el muchacho, en esos momentos lobo. Llevaba rato mirando a su amigo con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte y en completo silencio.

-¡Eh… perdona Seth! – se disculpó. - ¡Regresaré a casa! ¿Vienes?

-"_¡Erm… total!... ¡Es fin de semana!"_ – aceptó y regresaron juntos a la mansión.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*


	4. Auras y ¿super chica?

**Advertencia: Este no es otro Bella&Edward... es sólo uno de mis multiples sueños guajiros jajaja...**

**También es importante señalar que es mi primer Fanfict de Twilight... así que ¡no esperen que sea la gran cosa! (¬¬... sin albur)**

**Obvio, los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer... bueno, a excepción Brianna.**

**

* * *

**

"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"

Kokoro

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Capítulo IV. Auras y ¿super chica?

Después de la breve conversación telepática… o debería decir el monólogo telepático de Brianna, Edward rompió el contacto involuntariamente. Brianna abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a acostumbrarse a la reinante oscuridad de la recámara, mientras que Rosalie la observaba expectante.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la rubia.

Brianna volteo a verla, estaba sentada a su lado en el borde de la cama, abrió mucho los ojos tratando de distinguir su rostro en la penumbra, pero le era imposible.

-¡Creo… - respondió dubitativa – que viene para…! – la puerta se abrió súbitamente y ambas se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – preguntó Edward cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Al igual que a Rosalie, Brianna no podía distinguirlo con claridad; se puso en pie de un salto y quedó a varios metros de frente a Edward.

-¡Exactamente lo que ya he dicho! – respondió, con un deje de desafío, fijó su mirada en algún punto donde, apenas distinguía, debía estar la cabeza del vampiro.

Edward se quedó sin aliento al recorrer rápidamente, con su perfecta visión vampírica, a la chica que se encontraba frente a él. Desde sus brillantes ojos color turquesa, bajó hasta las perfectamente contorneadas piernas, y de regreso haciendo una pausa en un punto brillante en su vientre… ¿punto brillante?... ¡Sí, Brianna tenía un piercing en el ombligo! - _¡Sexy!_ – pensó repentinamente y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, la misma que transformó en una mueca de seriedad al instante; pero al subir la mirada nuevamente hasta aquél angelical rostro, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de aquellos perfectos y carnosos labios carmesí. Todo pasó en cuestión de micro segundos, por lo que Brianna no lo notó, lo vergonzoso era que Rosalie también estaba ahí, pendiente de cada reacción de su hermano.

Rosalie también se puso en pie casi inmediatamente después de Brianna, y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su hermano. Sin decir nada, depositó un beso en la frente de la chica y caminó en dirección a la puerta, cuando sintió un ligero tirón.

-¡Espera, Rose! – pidió Brianna mientras aferraba la manga de su blusa, Rosalie se detuvo. - ¡Edward, lee mi mente! – él se sorprendió de la petición, quiso preguntar por qué, pero sabía que era inútil, e igual terminaría haciéndolo. A duras penas Brianna pudo verlo que asentía con la cabeza, entonces agregó: - ¡Con los ojos cerrados!

-¡Eso no es…! – empezó a decir Edward.

-¡Sí es necesario! – respondió Brianna interrumpiéndolo. No muy convencido, cerró los ojos.

En ese momento no hubo más que oscuridad a su alrededor, Edward sintió un poco de impaciencia al no distinguir nada, de pronto una mezcla de colores, predominantemente naranja, apareció frente a él e iba cobrando intensidad, una silueta se fue dibujando y le pareció cada vez más familiar. La luz se hizo de pronto, pero la luz naranja no desapareció, seguía circundando y delineando el cuerpo de Rosalie.

Abrió los ojos exaltado, para encontrarse con la misma imagen de su hermana de pie frente a Brianna, pero ya no podía ver esa extraña luminosidad que la adornaba. Brianna se giró entonces hacia él, lo miró con reproche apretando los labios.

-¡Aún no termino! – se quejó, arrugando el ceño y de paso la nariz ligeramente.

Rosalie soltó una risita y se cubrió la boca de inmediato. Edward también quiso reír de la expresión infantil en el rostro de Brianna, pero se contuvo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ésta vez se vio a sí mismo, la luz que lo rodeaba era predominantemente azul, se vio cada vez más cerca, a medida que, supuso, Brianna se acercaba a él. Una mano blanca y delicada, delineada por la misma mezcla de colores pero en tonalidades pastel y predominantemente blanca, se acercó a su rostro. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero recordó a tiempo que la luz estaba encendida y se contuvo. Sintió el suave roce en su mejilla, mientras en su propia mano sentía una agradable calidez… ¿Por qué? Entonces comprendió las palabras de Brianna cuando lo contactó en el bosque, ahora se estaba viendo a través de sus ojos. ¿Significaba que también estaba sintiendo por ella?... ¿Eso significaba que su piel normalmente fría, era cálida para ella? Pensar en esa posibilidad le hizo increíblemente feliz.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – murmuró abriendo lentamente los ojos. Brianna estaba frente a él estirando su brazo para alcanzar su mejilla, bajó su mano tranquilamente y la apartó, dándose la vuelta. Fue entonces que ambos notaron la ausencia de Rosalie.

-¡Porque quiero ayudarte!... – respondió, sin darse vuelta. - ¡Pero, primero necesitaba demostrarte que sí tienes alma! ¡Eso que viste… es tu aura… no poseerías una si no tuvieses alma!

Edward sonrió brevemente, posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la condujo hasta su sofá de cuero negro.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – pregunto al tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse, y tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¡Quiero que seas feliz! – respondió. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada de su patética respuesta, y añadió: - «¡ No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que han pasado!» - dijo mirando despistada al techo.

-«¡Bri!» - al momento que la llamó, ella ladeo un poco la cabeza hasta encontrarse con él. Edward trató de no alterarse - «¡No hay nada que hacer!» - ella arrugó el ceño con expresión testaruda. - «¡No se lo he dicho a los demás!... ¡Pero… Bella no se enamoró de Jacob… se imprimaron!» - la chica volvió su vista al frente y su mirada se perdió en el infinito.

El cerebro de Brianna empezó a trabajar a máxima potencia… - _¡Imprimar, imprimar… sé que lo he escuchado antes… ¿Qué es imprimar?_ – de pronto lo recordó, su abuela lo había mencionado una vez en que la visitó y le habló de las cualidades de los metamorfos que tomaban la forma de lobos… ¿significaba entonces que la chica a la que Edward amaba, estaba destinada a compartir su vida con ese licántropo llamado Jacob? Se atrevió a mirar nuevamente al vampiro, se le veía abatido; arrepentida, lo único que acertó a hacer fue estirar sus brazos hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward se quedó rígido de la sorpresa, hasta la que escuchó hablar cerca de su oído.

-¡Lo siento! – susurró Brianna. En ese momento Edward correspondió a su abrazo y se relajó descansando su cabeza en el frágil hombro de la chica.

-¡Descuida, estaré bien! – respondió; ahora podía aspirar su aroma con toda tranquilidad, era exquisito y adictivo a la vez, pero sabía y estaba plenamente seguro de que no la lastimaría.

-¡Y… perdóname por llamarte "idiota" e "imbécil"!

-¡Pero, no me llamaste "imbécil"! – comentó divertido mientras se soltaban.

-¡Sí lo hice, pero no estabas! – dijo mientras desviaba la vista a un lado, nerviosa empezó a morder su labio.

Edward no sabía si molestarse o echarse a reír, la chica se disculpaba por algo de lo que él no tenía conocimiento, la escena era bastante cómica y tierna a la vez.

-¡Olvídalo! – dijo finalmente, disculpando a la chica y revolviéndole un poco el cabello en la coronilla. Brianna sonrió complacida. - ¿No es algo tarde para que estés despierta?

-¡Naaaa… creo que dormí toda la tarde! – comentó haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-¡Y, ¿Qué quieres hacer?! – ante la pregunta, Brianna se encogió de hombros.

-¡No lo sé!... – se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar por la habitación en dirección al amplio ventanal.

Edward no perdió detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos, como se contoneaba al caminar de manera inconsciente, su largo cabello meciéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus pasos; aquella perfecta figura de pie frente a al cristal no podía ser una chiquilla de 16 años… claro que no lo era, en un par de semanas cumpliría 17 y sería una banshee adulta.

-¿Puedo ir a ahí? – preguntó sacando a Edward de su ensimismamiento. Él abandonó su lugar en el sofá y se dirigió hacia ella, notó que señalaba el río que pasaba detrás de la mansión.

-¿Al río? – ella asintió, haciendo la misma cara de cachorrito que hacía Alice cuando quería conseguir algo. - ¡OK! – respondió y ella empezó a dar saltitos. - ¡Pero no vestida así! – agregó.

Brianna bajó la vista hacia ella misma, confirmando la ropa que tenía puesta, permaneció cabizbaja mientras se ponía roja de pies a cabeza.

-¡Lo olvidé! – murmuró abochornada, deseó desaparecer de ahí, volverse invisible, evaporarse, cualquier cosa menos estar de pie frente a Edward semidesnuda, pero ni sus piernas le respondían. Edward sonrió divertido con el bochorno de Brianna, dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta.

-¡Estaré abajo! – dijo antes de salir, dejando a Brianna sola para que pudiera vestirse.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Edward llegó a la sala para encontrarse con una curiosa rubia que le sonreía maliciosamente. La insinuante sonrisa de Rosalie alertó a los demás de la presencia de su hermano y se giraron para verlo, moderadamente interesados.

-"_¡Mejor que lo supiera ahora!"_ – pensó la rubia justificándose de haber revelado la historia amorosa de Edward con una humana.

-"_¡Ahora que está tramando, Rose!"_ – se preguntaba Jasper, él y Alice intercambiaron miradas. Y al igual que Rosalie, Alice empezó a sonreír ampliamente.

-"_¡Necesito un nuevo juego de video… mañana que salgan las chicas de compras, debo recordar encargarle uno a Rose!" _– pensaba Emmett, apoderado del televisor jugando en su X-Box. Edward se distrajo momentáneamente con los pensamientos de su hermano, lo miró y rodó los ojos antes de volver a acribillar con la mirada a la rubia, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-"_¡No finjas que no te ha gustado su reacción!"_ – su sonrisa maquiavélica se extendió, y todos seguían mirándolos con interés. – _"¡Ya quita esa cara, Bri no quiere verte triste ni molesto!"_

Bri… ¡claro!, ella lo había dicho "quiero que seas feliz", y sin que ella lo supiera, esas cuatro palabras, fueron precisamente las que lo hicieron sentirse infinitamente dichoso. Al recordarlo, empezó a sonreír inconscientemente, los presentes alzaron las cejas a la vez.

-"_¡Es reconfortante verte tan feliz!"_ – pensó el vampiro castaño.

-"_¡Ey, Príncipe… ¿ya despertaste a 'Blanca Nieves'?, Esme está preparando la cena!"_ – Seth salió de la cocina, mordiendo un muslo de pollo.

-¡Al fin! – escucharon la exclamación de Brianna, en la parte superior de las escaleras, todos se giraron para ver como bajaba de una carrerilla. - ¡Creí que me había perdido, esta casa es enorme! – nadie pudo contener la risa, hasta que vieron como Seth se atragantaba con el hueso de pollo.

Antes de que nadie siquiera reaccionara, Brianna había saltado a la espalda del muchacho, y, sacando fuerzas de sólo Dios sabe dónde, le aplicó la maniobra Heimlich y el hueso de pollo salio volando por los aires.

-¡Gracias! – musitó Seth entrecortadamente, mientras se recuperaba. Brianna soltó su agarre y se dejó caer en el piso.

-¡No hay por qué!... ¡Pero… qué huesote!… ¿Cómo has podido llevártelo a la boca? – preguntó sorprendida, mientras lo rodeaba, colocándose al lado de Edward, quien no dejaba de mirarla boquiabierto, como todos los demás, incluida Esme, que había abandonado la cocina preocupada.

-¡Olvida cómo lo introdujo en su boca! – clamó Emmett turbado - ¿Cómo has hecho tú, eso que hiciste? – la señalaba con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡Es una maniobra básica, Emmett! – respondió en tono monótono, le miró arrugando el ceño, sin comprender que había alterado tanto al vampiro… y aparentemente a todos los demás pues seguían mirándola atónitos.

-¡Pero… pero… pero…! – trataba de decir el fortachón.

-¡Él es un licántropo, y su fuerza es superior a la humana! – respondió Rosalie, igual de impresionada que su esposo.

-¡Erm… ¿Adrenalina?! – insinuó no muy convencida.

-¡Probemos! – sugirió Edward, saliendo de su trauma, y se colocó de frente a ella. - ¡Golpéame!

Lo más lógico entre personas normales y civilizadas, era gritarle - ¿ESTAS LOCO? – y quiso hacerlo, pero pensándolo mejor, él era un vampiro, lo peor que podía pasar era que se rompiera la mano y ésta le sanaría en segundos. Así que sin previo aviso le plantó tremenda bofetada que le volteó la cabeza y lo mandó al suelo.

Siete mandíbulas cayeron hasta el piso, incluyendo la de Brianna, pasmada ante el inesperado resultado. Edward se recuperó y volvió a mirarla, ya no sorprendido sino divertido por la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Por qué en la cara? – se atrevió a preguntar frotándose la mejilla. Brianna se encogió de hombros.

-¡Lo hice sin pensar!... – confesó avergonzada. - ¿Te dolió? – preguntó temerosa.

-¡No mucho! – su respuesta pareció serenarla.

-¡Ahhh… supongo que es otra de las etapas! – suspiró derrotada. – _¡A este paso seré una banshee antes de los 17!_ – pensó amargamente. Recordó al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado y se volvió hacia él. - ¡Por cierto!… ¡Soy Brianna… o Bri, así me llaman todos! – el chico parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado.

-¡E-e-e… soy Seth! – logró articular, fue una suerte que su mano reaccionara por inercia y estrechara la de Brianna, porque su cabeza no daba para más, después de ver a una, aparentemente simple humana, voltearle la cara de una bofetada a un vampiro.

-¡Chicos, vengan a cenar! – les llamó Esme, regresando a la cocina.

Brianna se volvió hacia los aturdidos vampiros, con una clara expresión de desconcierto.

-¡Se refiere a ustedes! – le aclaró Edward, señalándolos a ella y a Seth.

-¡Oh! – suspiro aliviada - ¡Ya empezaba a imaginarme un gran oso pardo tendido sobre la mesa! – comentó mirando a Emmett, quien le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡No sería mala idea! – insinuó divertido. - ¡Pero no hay emoción en eso! – Brianna rió junto con Emmett y éste la acompañó hasta la cocina.

-"_¡Más que banshee es una súper chica!" _– pensó Seth emocionado caminando junto a Edward detrás de los otros dos.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*


	5. El Lobito

"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"

Kokoro

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Capítulo V. El lobito.

Todos se reunieron en la cocina para hacer compañía al par de chicos mientras ingerían los deliciosos platillos de Esme. Brianna apenas había limpiado la mitad de su plato cuando Seth ya iba por su tercera ración. Esme se había sentado frente a ellos y les contemplaba encantada de que disfrutaran su comida. Emmett y Jasper jugaban vencidas de pulgares, pues Esme no les dio permiso para más con el temor de que destrozaran su cocina. Alice y Rosalie se divertían haciendo planes para las compras del día siguiente. Y Edward aguardaba de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta, simplemente observando.

-¿Te parece muy necesario, Allie? – suspendió la trayectoria de un corte de pollo a su boca cuando escuchó los planes de las vampiresas de llevarla de compras.

-¡Absolutamente, Bri! – respondió la duendecilla, con su angelical sonrisa presente.

Brianna se encogió de hombros y musitó un - ¡OK! – antes de engullir el bocado. Al no haber oposición alguna, las hermanas continuaron trazando su plan.

Como era de esperarse, terminó de cenar antes que Seth. Se quedó observando a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Cullen que ahí se encontraban. Contempló por un par de minutos la batalla entre Jasper y Emmett, parecían dos niños pequeños, y eso le pareció tierno. Miró a las chicas, enzarzadas en una discusión sobre bolsos, no llamó mucho su atención, ella detestaba cargar con bolso. Luego contempló a Esme, la tierna y amorosa madre, jamás imaginó que pudiera existir alguien como ella. Brianna había perdido a su madre, con apenas dos años de edad y no recordaba nada de ella, disfrutó el imaginar que su madre pudo haber sido alguien como la vampiresa.

Jasper le estaba dando problemas a Emmett en la lucha de pulgares, pero se distrajo unos momentos cuando sintió la oleada de felicidad que comenzaba crecer justo a su lado, eso fue suficiente para que Emmett atrapara su pulgar. Se giró levemente para constatar por sí mismo, que la expresión en el rostro de Brianna era de dicha desmesurada. La chica reposaba su cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas, con ambos codos sobre la mesa, mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada.

-"_¡Bri está muy feliz!"_ – pensó el castaño, no pudo disimular la sonrisa que le había contagiado el ánimo de la muchachita. Sin poder contenerse transmitió la felicidad de la chica a todos los demás, quienes al notarlo le miraron interesados.

-¡Jazz, ¿Qué haces?! – Alice fue la primera en preguntar, miraba al muchacho con curiosidad. Él, disimuladamente movió los ojos hacia Brianna, fue entonces que todos notaron la extensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿A que debemos tanta felicidad? – cuestionó Rosalie mirando directo a la chica mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

-¡Ustedes! – respondió sin inmutarse. Recorrió los rostros de los presentes. - ¡Todos ustedes me hacen feliz!... ¡Sí, también tú! – agregó al detenerse en el licántropo - ¡Te conozco hace unos minutos, pero sé que puedo quererte, como ya los quiero a ellos!

-¡Bri! – exclamó Esme conmovida y en segundos estuvo a su lado para brindarle un maternal abrazo, que Brianna no despreció ni por asomo.

-¡Eres un poco rara! – musitó Seth, haciendo reír a todos, incluyendo a Brianna.

-¡Soy buena juzgando! – terció ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo? – volvió a hablar el muchacho.

-¡El Aura! – respondieron, Brianna y Edward a coro. Los demás miraron al vampiro con especial interés.

-¿Aura?... ¿Puedes verlas? – cuestionó Esme impresionada. Brianna apenas asintió, cuando la pregunta de Alice la asaltó.

-¡Aún más importante!, ¿Tenemos Aura? – se apresuró a preguntar. Brianna siguió asintiendo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Emmett.

-¡Yo me conformo con saber qué es "aura"! – dijo el vampiro, y la chica se congeló con la boca abierta, mientras los demás se giraban hacia Emmett.

-"_¡Típico de Emmett!" _– pensaron a la vez.

-"_¡Descuida, Edward, yo me encargo!" – _avisó Alice guiñando un ojo a su hermano. – _"¡Me parece que Brianna quería salir a tomar aire fresco!"_… ¡Bien, Emmett!... ¡El aura es…

Alice empezó con una aburrida explicación. Edward comprendió la seña que le había hecho su hermana y mientras ella se engarzaba en una amplia cháchara sobre auras y sus colores, atrayendo la atención de los demás, él, sigilosamente se escabulló con Brianna para llevarla justo a donde ella había pedido, al río que se encontraba detrás de la casa.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Alice concluía su amplia cátedra a su hermano, cuando un vampiro rubio ingresó en la cocina. Deslizándose suavemente detrás de su bella esposa, la rodeó por la cintura y besó su mejilla.

-¡Amor, volviste antes! – exclamó Esme, volviéndose hacia atrás para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-¡No era muy necesario en el hospital! – comentó Carlisle - ¡Y el director me envió a descansar… cree que necesito dormir! – añadió, y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Todos rieron, excepto Emmett.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó distraído el fortachón. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Osito! – le llamó la rubia. - ¡Por qué no me dices que juegos quieres que te traiga en la tarde! – jaló al vampiro fuera de la cocina.

-¿Esta tarde? – se sobresaltó Seth - ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Las tres de la mañana! – respondió amablemente Carlisle. Seth se levantó como propulsado por un resorte.

-¡Es tardísimo… mamá va a matarme! – exclamó tirándose de los cabellos, desesperado. - ¡Más vale que corra!... ¡Muchas gracias por la cena, Esme… estuvo deliciosa, como siempre! – abrazó a la vampiresa y dejó un beso en su mejilla, antes de salir como relámpago. - ¡Buenas noches a todos! – gritó desde la puerta principal.

-¡Buenas noches, Seth! – se escucharon las voces de Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett.

Jasper estaba muy ocupado revisando en derredor, como para despedirse del chico.

-¿Y Edward?, ¿Y Bri? – murmuró el castaño para sí mismo.

-¡Se han ido recién Alice empezó su exposición a Emmett sobre el aura! – observó Esme con tranquilidad. Carlisle la miró alzando una ceja.

-¡No han ido muy lejos! – les tranquilizó Alice.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Afuera, Seth se internaba en el bosque, dispuesto a entrar en fase y correr a casa, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Está muy fría, no deberías hacer eso! – decía Edward preocupado.

-¡Tranquilo, no lo está tanto! – esa era Brianna.

Movido por la curiosidad, el joven quileute se encaminó en dirección a las voces. Alcanzó a ver a Brianna sentada a la orilla del río, chapoteando los pies descalzos en el agua. Edward estaba de pie a su lado.

-¡Bri, si enfermas, Carlisle va a matarme! – insistió el vampiro.

-¡Él no haría eso! – terció la chica, sin dejar de agitar los pies en el agua.

-¡Tal vez no! – coincidió dubitativo. - ¡Pero sí se molestaría conmigo! – agregó poniendo su mejor cara de perrito atropellado. Brianna se mordió el labio, le miró entrecerrando los ojos y suspiró derrotada.

-¡OK! – dijo al tiempo que sacaba los pies del agua, se colocaba sus ballerinas y se acomodaba abrazando sus rodillas.

-"_¡Chantaje sentimental!"_ – pensó Seth observándoles de lejos.

Edward se volvió discretamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo y le sonrió triunfal.

-"_¡Eso fue bajo!"_ – su tono de reproche fue nublado por la cómplice sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

Brianna se percató que Edward miraba al lado opuesto. Así, inclinándose ligeramente por detrás de él, alcanzó a ver al muchacho quileute.

-¡Es muy tarde, debo volver a casa! – informó el chico, al captar la atención de Brianna.

En ese momento los ojos de la chica se desviaron un poco hacia la izquierda detrás de Seth. Un lobo gris salía de la oscuridad del bosque. El muchacho se volvió al sentir el tirón que el lobo le daba con el hocico en una de las piernas de sus bermudas.

-¡Ya entendí!, ¡Ya entendí! – exclamó Seth apenado y se internó en la oscuridad del bosque.

El lobo gris se le quedó mirando fijamente, primero a Edward y después a Brianna, la última sonrió amistosamente.

-¡Es muy bonito! – musitó Brianna, viendo al lobo gris.

-¡Es Leah, la hermana de Seth! – susurró Edward sentándose a su lado.

Entonces, otro lobo, de color arena, salió del bosque, justo donde había desaparecido el muchacho.

-¿Ese es Seth? – susurró Brianna mirando a Edward de reojo. Igualmente, él asintió. - ¡Es tan lindo! – chilló muy quedito. A Edward se le escapó un leve gruñido.

-"_¡Nos vamos ¿o que?!"_ – preguntó Seth a su hermana. Como respuesta, el lobo gris se dio la vuelta y se introdujo en el bosque. – _"¡Nos vemos!"_ – se despidió de su amigo.

-¡Vuelve pronto! – dijo Edward tratando de sonar cordial.

-¡Vayan con cuidado! – se despidió Brianna.

El lobo color arena se perdió de vista en la oscuridad y Brianna volvió a abrazar sus rodillas con fuerza mientras fijaba la vista al frente, en los reflejos celestes en la superficie del agua.

-¡Así que… Seth te parece lindo! – repitió Edward con fingida indiferencia. La chica sonrió sin apartar la vista del húmedo reflejo del cielo nocturno. - ¡Quizá te deje rascarle tras la orejas la próxima vez que venga! – soltó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Brianna se volvió despacio hacia él, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿No crees que le moleste? – preguntó.

Edward no supo distinguir si se trataba de una pregunta retórica, o si en el fondo, estaba considerando hacerlo. Brianna pareció descifrar su silencio, pues enseguida volvió a hablar.

-¡No planeo hacerlo! – soltó una melódica risita. - ¡Es una persona antes que nada y sería una falta de respeto! – Edward asintió, pero se quedó pensativo.

-¡Podría gustarle! – masculló más para sí mismo, olvidando el oído hipersensible de Brianna.

-¡Sí, claro! – comentó irónica y a la vez divertida. - ¡Imagina que te digo: Edward, ¿me dejas rascarte tras las orejas?! – alcanzó a decir antes de colapsar en una sonora carcajada, al imaginar la situación, y es que Brianna tenía una imaginación muy volátil.

-¡Adelante! – concedió Edward acercando su cuello a la chica para seguir la broma. Brianna se sorprendió en un principio pero luego se recuperó.

-¡No eres un animal! – dijo seriamente. - ¡Pero si lo que quieres son mimos…! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso en pie, dejando a un aturdido vampiro sentado a la orilla del río. - ¡Tengo un extraño presentimiento respecto a Alice y las compras, - comentó dubitativa -será mejor que duerma un poco más! – empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa, pero al notar que Edward no se movía se volvió de nuevo - ¿Vienes?

-¡Eh… sí! – reaccionó finalmente. Se incorporó y siguió a la chica.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 concluido... a ver cuando me dan ganas de pubicar el 6, ya lo tengo pero... en fin!!**


	6. La terrible visión de Alice

¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario Niky... espero que te guste este capítulo!

* * *

"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"

Kokoro

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Capítulo VI. La terrible visión de Alice.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas, cuando los acordes de guitarra eléctrica la hicieron sentarse de golpe, con una mano en el pecho y el corazón palpitando histéricamente. Una vez que inspiró más relajada, pudo identificar el sonido de alarma despertador de su móvil, con Temporary de Paramore como timbre. Tomó el aparatito de la mesita de noche y lo apagó, en ese preciso momento dos vampiresas irrumpieron emocionadas en la habitación.

-¡Buenos días! – dijeron a coro las hermanas Cullen. Rosalie llevaba en las manos una bandeja con el desayuno.

-¡Le pedimos a Esme que nos dejara traértelo! – comentó la rubia, dejando la bandeja en el regazo de la chica y acomodándose frente a ella en el borde de la cama.

-¡No podemos perder tiempo! – apremió Alice sentada en el otro extremo, alentándola a comer. - ¡Tenemos un largo día de compras por delante! – exclamó más que emocionada.

Brianna la miró inescrutable, parpadeó y abrió la boca varias veces, pero no salió sonido alguno de sus labios. Finalmente bajó la vista hacia su desayuno, tomó el vaso con jugo de naranja y bebió un sorbo. Una vez solucionada la resequedad de su garganta, lo intentó de nuevo.

-¿Puedo ir al baño primero? – preguntó inocentemente. Las hermanas se vieron una a la otra y sonrieron, apenadas.

-¡Claro, claro! – concedió Rosalie, sosteniéndole la bandeja para que saliera de la cama.

Entró en el amplio cuarto de baño, no diré lo que hizo ahí, pero en menos de tres minutos salía cantando el coro de la misma canción que minutos antes la había despertado.

_And it's all a game _

Llegó hasta la cama y se acomodó, mientras cortaba rápidamente los hot cakes en trocitos, seguía cantando…

_I know we'll stay the same  
But repetition ends in failure  
And every time I see it in your eyes  
When repetition ends, we'll start over_

Justo a tiempo, terminó de cantar el estribillo y se metió el primer bocado. Las muchachas la observaban con especial interés. Finalmente Alice se atrevió a hablar.

-¡No sabía que cantaras tan bien!

-¡Tienes una voz hermosa…! – coincidió la rubia.

-¡Y melodiosa! – completó una voz aterciopelada, mientras los labios de Rosalie se movían.

Brianna se atragantó de la impresión, no era la voz de Rose, sino la de Edward, quien, estaba recostado en el sofá de cuero negro… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Rosalie le ofreció el vaso con leche, ella lo tomó, y sin miramientos le dio un buen trago, intentando disolver la masa que se había atorado en su garganta. Alice y Edward reían divertidos, y cuando Brianna pudo respirar correctamente, se les unió.

-¡Que… que susto… me han dado! – consiguió decir entre risas. - ¡Por un momento… creí… que Rose… estaba poseída! – no podía dejar de reír.

-¡A mí no me hace gracia! – interpuso la aludida. - ¡Yo con voz de "Edward"! – exclamó escandalizada, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su hermano, como si se tratase de una especie en particular.

-¡Tranqui, tronko Rose! – volvió a decir Brianna, conteniendo un poco más la risa. - ¡No nos reímos de ti… - dirigió una mirada a los otros dos y corrigió – …no me río de ti, sino de las babosadas que se me ocurren! – volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Ésta vez Rosalie rió con ella.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

En cuestión de cuarenta minutos, Brianna estaba lista para salir, había tomado una rapidísima ducha de quince minutos (todo un record para ella que le gustaba tomarse casi los treinta), en los minutos restantes, desayunó, se vistió y peinó… bueno, lo último lo hizo Rose, le había recogido el largísimo cabello en un par de trenzas francesas, que, fácilmente le llegaban a la cadera.

Esme se les unió en la actividad del día, Brianna se había negado a aceptar un "No" por respuesta, Alice le dijo que sería una tarde de chicas, y Esme era una… ¿no? Así que a eso de las 7:00 a.m., tres vampiresas y una banshee… entran en un bar y… ¡Ah no, no! ¡Me estoy yendo por otro lado! Va de nuez: a eso de las 7:00 a.m., tres vampiresas y una banshee, partían rumbo a Port Angeles en un hermoso convertible rojo, para cumplir la misión más temeraria de sus vid… existencias… ¡"COMPRAS"!

-¿Se supone que las tiendas estén abiertas a esta hora? – preguntó Brianna extrañada, checando la hora en su móvil. Viajaba en el asiento trasero.

-¡Port Angeles está un poco lejos… calculo que para cuando lleguemos ya estén abiertas! – respondió Alice, tranquilamente, quien compartía el asiento con ella.

-¡Y supongo que seremos las primeras clientas! – ironizó, echando un vistazo al velocímetro. No podía creer que un auto pudiera viajar a esa velocidad.

-¡Rose, pon algo de música para distraernos! – sugirió Alice desde atrás, mirando a su compañera. - ¡Bri se está poniendo verde!

-¡Eso no es cierto! – chilló la aludida, y las otras tres rieron.

-¡Descuida, Bri! – le tranquilizó Esme, mientras Rosalie encendía el estéreo del auto. - ¡Te acostumbrarás pronto al estilo de conducir de los Cullen!

-¡Sí, un par de salidas con Edward, y estará curada de espanto! – clamó Alice.

-¡Mi niña, tú no te quedas atrás! – le espetó Esme tiernamente. Esta vez Brianna fue quien rió, mientras que la vampira-gnomo hacía un puchero.

El disco que la rubia introdujo en el reproductor, empezó a sonar y al momento de reconocer la canción, Brianna saltó de su asiento.

-¡Me encanta esa canción! – exclamó.

Rosalie sonrió y subió el volumen al instante. Esme miraba a la chica intranquila, Alice, comprendiendo la expresión de su madre, haló a Brianna de la falda y la hizo sentar.

-¡Deberías colocarte el cinturón! – sugirió Esme, preocupada.

-¡Me reprime! – musitó en respuesta - ¡Además no puedo hacerme daño! – les recordó su habilidad nata para sanar.

-¡Me sentiría más segura! – insistió Esme.

Al ver el rostro preocupado de la vampiresa, Brianna obedeció y se ajustó el cinturón.

-¡CON RAZÓN TE REPRIME! – exclamó Alice divertida.

Esme ahogó una risita. Mientras que Rosalie tuvo que conformarse con ver por el espejo retrovisor. El estúpido cinturón de seguridad hacía una presión exagerada sobre los pechos de Brianna.

-¡Te comprendo! – dijo la rubia, solidarizándose con Brianna.

-¡Padecemos de lo mismo! – coincidió la chica, ruborizada.

-¡Ey, no lo veas como un castigo!... ¡Es un… obsequio!

-¡No todo obsequio es bueno, Rose! – murmuró Alice conteniendo una carcajada.

-¡¿Envidia?! – la provocó Rosalie.

-¡Por favor, no vayan a empezar a discutir por… "pechos"! – terció Brianna, poniéndose más colorada. Se reclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. – ¡Ese tema déjenlo para los muchachos! - Las tres se volvieron para verla.

Estaba muy tranquila, apreciando disimuladamente la letra de la canción que estaba sonando del estéreo. Cuando notó el repentino silencio entre Alice y Rosalie, abrió los ojos. Esme le sonrió agradecida.

La mirada de Alice se perdió en el infinito y una expresión de pánico y desilusión apareció en su rostro. Sus tres acompañantes la miraron preocupadas… bueno, Brianna preocupada, a ella no le había tocado verla así; en cuanto a Esme y Rosalie, la miraban horrorizadas, el semblante de la gnomo pronosticaba malas noticias.

-¡Rose, acelera! – chilló la duende.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué sucede? – miró por el retrovisor, como esperando encontrar alguien detrás, pero eran las únicas en la carretera.

-¡Te digo que aceleres! – volvió a chillar.

Sin hacer más preguntas, Rosalie pisó a fondo el acelerador. Esme se giró para encarar a su hija, mientras la rubia conducía como alma que lleva el diablo, y Brianna se aferraba hasta con la uñas de los pies.

-¿Qué viste, Alice? – preguntó con voz apacible. Pero la duende se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Les diré cuando estemos en Port Angeles!

Siguieron en silencio lo que restaba del camino, la tensión estuvo presente todo ese tiempo. Cuando finalmente se encontraron dentro del área comercial, Rosalie aparcó, derrapando estruendosamente, frente a una zapatería. De inmediato se volvió hacia su hermana, quien ya estaba por escurrirse fuera del auto.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando, Alice... o va a pasar? – se corrigió. Alice puso cara de angustia, una muy pocas veces vista.

-¡Tenemos menos de dos horas para hacer las compras! – respondió melancólica - ¡El sol va salir! – dijo dramáticamente.

Rosalie, e incluso Esme, estaban deseando estrangularla, cosa que no serviría de mucho, pero las haría sentir un poquito mejor. Mientras la fulminaban con la mirada, Brianna, que hasta ese momento había estado hecha un ovillo sobre el asiento y ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas, empezó a… ¿llorar?... no, sus hombros se movían como si estuviera sollozando, pero en realidad estaba atacada de risa, que poco a poco se convirtió en una risa psicópata.

-¿Todo… esto… por… el… sol? – logró decir, incrédula. Su rostro se puso nuevamente rojo, aparentemente de rabia.

Esme y Rosalie estaban seguras de que en cualquier momento explotaría, y así fue, pero no como ellas esperaban…

-¡Allie, esto es hilarante! – dijo reventando pero en carcajadas.

-¡No hay tiempo para chistes, Bri! – se excusó Alice, tomando a la chica del brazo, la obligó a salir del convertible. Esme las siguió, pero Rosalie seguía en shock.


	7. Rojo

**_"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"_**

Kokoro

~ ≈º≈ ~¤~ ≈º≈ ~¤~ ≈º≈ ~¤~ ≈º≈ ~¤~ ≈º≈ ~¤~ ≈º≈ ~¤~ ≈º≈ ~¤~ ≈º≈ ~

Capítulo VII. Rojo.

Carlisle se había encerrado en su estudio (no entiendo cuál es el afán de encerrarse, si cualquiera de sus hijos puede fácilmente arrancar la puerta) y revisaba algunos papeles, entre ellos la documentación de Brianna, su nueva hija, por así decirlo. Se había propuesto impulsarla a continuar su educación, por lo que estaba revisando tener todo en orden antes de acudir al instituto de Forks, donde planeaba matricularla ese mismo día, aprovechando que los sábados, el personal administrativo seguía laborando.

Dio una última ojeada a los documentos que llevaba en la mano, tomó las llaves de su mercedes, del cajón de su escritorio, y salió del estudio.

Llegando a la planta baja, se encontró con tres aburridos vampiros desparramados por la sala. Emmett estaba como siempre frente al enorme televisor de plasma, aunque esta vez estaba apagado. Tenía un desparrame de discos de juego a sus pies y los admiraba con gesto orgulloso y satisfecho.

Jasper estaba de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando el exterior, como si ver ardillas correr de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

Y Edward… él estaba más reflexivo que nunca, nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero igual era exasperante verlo torcer el gesto cada pocos minutos. O al menos lo era para Emmett, quien no tenía ni la más minima idea de todas las emociones entre las que se debatía su hermano.

-¡Cuánto silencio, hasta creí que estaba solo! – comentó Carlisle para llamar su atención.

Emmett torció la cabeza, para poder ver a su padre desde su butaca frente al TV. Jasper también se volvió para verlo, sin moverse de su posición, tenía una rara expresión de desesperación, debía extrañar mucho a Alice. En cuanto a Edward, él ni se inmutó, parecía completamente perdido en ese mundo de fantasías que recién había descubierto.

-¡Muchachos, voy a salir unos momentos! – aviso su padre, encaminándose a la puerta del recibidor. Emmett, con todo y el cuello torcido por la posición, reparó en los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Eh… ¿A dónde?! – se interesó, repentinamente tuvo un presentimiento no muy grato.

-¡Voy a matricular a Brianna en el instituto!… - respondió. Bastó con mencionar el nombre de Brianna para que cierto vampiro saliera de su mundo de fantasías. - ¡Si logro arreglar esto ahora, empezaría sus clases este mismo lunes! – apuró el paso salió de la mansión, dejando a tres vampiros inquietos.

Por unos minutos no hubo más que silencio, hasta que…

-¿QUÉ? – estalló Emmett, incrédulo.

-¡Que va a matricular a Bri en el instituto! – repitió Jasper, cansinamente.

-¡Pero… ella no lo necesita – exclamó – es mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de los que ahí enseñan!

-¡Sí, lo es! – coincidió - ¡Pero no tiene nada de malo que asista, además ayuda a guardar apariencias, se supone que velar por su educación, es una de las tareas de Carlisle como su tutor!... ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-¡Porque ya no tendrá compañera de videojuegos de tiempo completo! – respondió Edward, leyendo los pensamientos de su hermano y hablando por primera vez en un buen rato. Sin embargo, él tampoco estaba del todo feliz con la idea de Brianna en el instituto, sola… - _¡Y con lo ingenua e inocente que es, además de encantadora… esa sonrisa, esos ojos, y ese piercing en su ombligo con el dije de estrella!… ¡Mierda!... ¡Tengo hacer que se lo quite!... ¡Pero ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?... Brianna no es de mi propiedad!... ¡Lástima!... ¡¿Qué dices, idiota?!_

-¡EDWARD! – gritó Jasper por tercera ocasión. Sólo entonces pareció prestarle atención - ¡Decídete, me estás dando jaqueca! – Edward esbozó una sonrisa sínica.

-¡Sí, como si eso fuera posible!

-¡Tú, lo estás consiguiendo! – masculló entre dientes el castaño. – _"¡No había sentido esas emociones de ti!... ¿En qué estabas pensando?"_ – preguntó curioso, arqueando las cejas. Edward bufó y se tumbó en un sofá, ignorándolo de nuevo. – _"¡Si, bueno… tampoco es como que me hiciera mucha ilusión el saberlo!"_

Emmett parecía como si estuviera dormido, totalmente desconectado del mundo. Sin embargo, fue el primero en saltar de su butaca, cuando detectaron el ligero ronroneo del BMW de Rosalie.

-¡Ya viene! – clamó Emmett, antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

-"_¡Allie me da miedo!..._ – comentó Jasper a Edward, al sentir las emociones de su duende. – _¿Hice algo malo para molestarla?"_

-¡Relájate! – respondió, tranquilo. Se puso de pie para seguir al fornido y ayudar a las damas con la carga. - ¡Sólo está molesta con el Astro Rey!

-¡¿Elvis?! – bromeo dándole alcance en la puerta. Edward sólo le miró arqueando una ceja.

Rosalie estacionó en el garaje, Emmett ya las esperaba ahí, y lo primero que recibió fue un tierno beso de su amada esposa, antes de que le cargara varias bolsas de compras encima.

La rubia y Esme tomaron otras cuantas y siguieron al fortachón. Mientras que Alice era ayudada por Jasper.

Brianna se estiraba para alcanzar algunas de las bolsas que aún estaban en el asiento, cuando Edward llegó por el otro lado y las tomó, sus dedos se rozaron cuando ambos trataron de tomar una bolsita, más pequeña, muy diferente a las demás, pero sólo consiguieron voltearla, parte del contenido de la dichosa bolsita, quedó expuesto: una tanga de encaje en color rojo.

La chica se puso de mil colores, estiró la mano apresuradamente, devolvió el contenido a la bolsita y la tomó. – _¡No pensé que Alice fuera tan… no sé ni como llamarle!­ _– pensó intimidada, mientras se daba la vuelta con el rostro encendido.

Edward trató de ignorar el accidente, y siguió a la chica, tan tranquilo como siempre… al menos en apariencia.

Apenas estuvieron reunidos dentro de la casa, Alice empezó a separar las cosas que eran de cada una, y Rosalie entrego las suyas a Emmett para que las dejara en su recámara. Cuando Alice se encaminaba escaleras arriba con sus compras, Brianna le tendió la pequeña bolsita con ropa interior.

-¡Alice, olvidas una! – dijo tímidamente, al sentir los ojos de Edward sobre ella.

-¡Oh!... – exclamó Alice aparentemente sorprendida, empujó la bolsita hacia Brianna. - ¡No, ese lo he comprado para ti! – le explicó cándidamente, mientras que la chica se ponía tan roja como la misma ropa que le estaba obsequiando.

-¡E-e-e… Gra-gracias! – logró decir, completamente turbada.

La vampiresa siguió su camino, dejando a Brianna completamente roja de pies a cabeza. Tanto que Edward imaginó que si estuviera usando esas prendas, se verían del mismo color… ese fue un grave error, ahora no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, y la chica estaba a sólo un paso de distancia. Quiso volverse y tomarla, atraerla a su cuerpo, fundirse en esos labios rojos…

-¡AAHÁ! – exclamó Jasper ensordeciendo a todo mundo. Al menos logró despertar a Edward de su fantasía. – _"¡Con que es por ella!"_ – dedujo al sentir las intensas emociones de su hermano al contemplar a Brianna.

El descubrimiento de Jasper, fue para Edward como un cubetazo de agua helada, se volvió a su hermano con cara de arrepentimiento. – _"¡Mis labios están sellados!"_ – le aseguró el castaño, aunque parecía seguir perturbado. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta del silencio que invadía la sala, todos seguían esperando la continuación del "¡Aahá!", que nunca llegó. Y quien diría que Emmett sería precisamente quien salvaría la situación.

-¿Ya les contaron a dónde fue Carlisle? – preguntó desganado, mientras bajaba la escalera. Alice llegó detrás de él, con las manos en la espalda.

Esme, Rose, Brianna y Alice negaron con la cabeza, aunque ésta última, no parecía tan intrigada como las otras.

-¡Al Instituto de Forks! – comentó Jasper, tratando de espabilarse.

-¿A qué? – se interesó Rosalie. Jasper arqueó una ceja, como si la respuesta fuera algo obvio.

Los tres vampiros clavaron sus ojos en la pasmada chica que aún no se recuperaba de su trauma interno. -_ ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Alice que yo use esta cosa?_ – se cuestionaba mentalmente mientras apretaba la bolsita contra su pecho, como si quisiera traspasarse a sí misma y ocultarlo donde nadie pudiera verlo. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío, y fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, lo primero que notó fue la inquisitiva mirada de Edward clavada en ella, no pudo evitar relacionarlo con el bochorno de la ropa interior roja, y tuvo que esquivar su mirada; pero entonces se encontró con que los otros dos también la miraban fijamente.

-¡Perdón, me desconecté!... – se disculpó con ellos - ¿Qué decían?

-¡Éste lunes, entras a clases! – dijo Alice, sonriente. Llevando sus manos hacia delante, le mostró una mochila lila muy bien equipada, con todo y útiles.

-¿Clases?... ¿Dónde? – chilló desesperada.

-¡En el Instituto Forks! – respondió, se acercó y le entregó la mochila.

-¡Gracias! – dijo al tomar la mochila. - ¡Y… ¿Es donde estudiaron ustedes?! – preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente y ocultar sus nervios, caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se dejó caer, mientras revisaba algunas de las cosas que había dentro de la mochila, con fingido interés.

-¡Sip! – cantó Alice.

-¡Umm!

-¿Pasa algo? – se interesó Rosalie, fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¡E-e-es… es que, nunca he ido a una escuela… mixta! – respondió nerviosa.

_-¡Lo sabía!... ¡Una razón más para que esos estúpidos adolescentes hormonales se aprovechen de ella…!_ – pensó Edward, sin darse cuenta que empezaba a tensarse, de sólo imaginar como la acosarían igual que a Bella. Él no era ciego, y sabía que Brianna no pasaría desapercibida fácilmente. - ¡Ya viene Carlisle! – avisó cuando fue capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de su padre acercándose.

-¡Llevaré tus cosas a arriba! – dijo Rose a la chica, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró: - ¡Vas a estar bien! – Después tomó las bolsas de compras de Brianna, incluyendo la mochila y se llevó todo escaleras arriba, a la recámara donde se estaba quedando.

-¡Rose tiene razón… incluso podría llegar a gustarte! – comentó Esme. Brianna le sonrió y estiró su mano hacia ella.

Los demás se acomodaron en la sala, Esme y Edward se sentaron a los lados de la chica, quien se acurrucó entre los brazos de la vampiresa mientras ésta intentaba darle ánimos, pero Edward estaba sombríamente callado.

-¡Edward! – lo llamó, al notar su silencio. Sin apartarse de Esme, volteo a verlo. - ¿A ti te gustaba ir al instituto? – El vampiro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Bueno, para mí era normalmente aburrido… pero sólo porque ya he pasado por eso antes! – se esforzó por alentarla, sin dejar de ser sincero. - ¡Pero para ti sería la primera vez… estoy seguro que te gustará!

Aunque muy en el fondo deseaba decirle que prefería tenerla en casa a su lado todo el día, y no entre esos "estúpidos adolescentes acechadores de chicas lindas"… los que por cierto, hasta el momento, sólo existían en su imaginación. ¡Que productiva se había vuelto su imaginación!

-¡Ey… Bri! – gritó Emmett desde su butaca en frente al enorme televisor de plasma. - ¡Vamos a probar esto! – le enseñó el nuevo video juego que Rosalie le había llevado.

-¡Voy! – cantó emocionada. - ¡Gracias, Mamá! - Se levantó más animada.

Esme se quedó petrificada, al igual que Edward, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie, quien acababa de entrar; pero Brianna no parecía haberse dado cuenta, sólo se dejó caer tranquilamente en la alfombra frente al TV y Emmett le pasó un control.

-"_¿Mamá?... ¡Me ha llamado mamá!"_ – pensaba Esme, exultante.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró Carlisle, todos se volvieron hacia él, parecían haber olvidado que se dirigía hacia allá. Seguían sin poder decir palabra alguna, pero no fue necesario.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta! – avisó el joven doctor.

Brianna dejó su control y se levantó inmediatamente, fue hasta el lugar donde Carlisle se encontraba y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Bienvenido! – dijo alegremente. Esme se acercó detrás de ella y recibió a su esposo con un tierno beso, Brianna quedó atrapada entre los dos. - ¡Sándwich! – Ambos vampiros rieron, Esme le besó la mejilla y Carlisle le revolvió el cabello.

-¡Tengo una noticia para ti! – informó el vampiro, refiriéndose a la chica.

-¡Alice ya me compro todo el kit para el instituto!

-¡Oh!... ¡Debí suponerlo! – comentó Carlisle. Ahora que mencionaban a Alice… - ¿Terminaron las compras tan rápido?

-¡No hemos terminado! – habló Alice. - ¡Tuvimos que suspender! – hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber su padre.

-¡Todo es culpa del "Güero Solís"! – comentó Brianna dubitativa. Todos la miraron confundidos. - ¡El Sol, para que me entiendan! – aclaró, las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Briiiiii! – chilló Emmett, desesperado.

-¡Voy! – regresó a su lugar y volvió a tomar el control para seguir jugando con Emmett.

* * *

¡_No puede ser, me estoy cayendo de sueño... literalmente!_

~ ≈º≈ ~


	8. Reflejos y Nerviosismo

_Como ya sabrán, los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo la historia y el personaje de Brianna Quinn (obvio, si no aparece en los libros XD)._

_Ahora sí, aquí les dejo el chapter 8..._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**********************************************************************

**Capítulo VIII. Reflejos y Nerviosismo.**

La mañana del domingo, Alice se encontraba de mucho mejor humor, había visto una tormenta avecinarse, sería un día perfecto para jugar béisbol en familia.

Apenas regresó Carlisle de su guardia en el hospital, se pusieron en camino. Emmett llevaba el jeep, acompañado de Edward, Alice, Jasper y Brianna. Rosalie iba con Esme y Carlisle en el mercedes.

Brianna estaba muy emocionada, y ni siquiera comprendía porqué. Ella no sabía jugar béisbol, nunca había jugado, ni lo entendía… ¡en realidad, no entendía ningún deporte! No tardó mucho en comprender que toda esa emoción y adrenalina, provenía directamente del vampiro castaño sentado a su derecha.

El juego se desarrollaba y todos se divertían como no lo habían hecho en meses, especialmente ahora que Edward estaba de mejores ánimos. Brianna por su parte, disfrutaba de observar, no entendía nada de lo que hacían, pero igual era divertido ver a Emmett haciendo rabietas y discutiendo con Edward. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que el fortachón, con toda la intención de probar a su hermano, aprovechó su turno de lanzar para dirigir la bola hacia Brianna, quien en esos momentos estaba distraída pensando en "la inmortalidad del cangrejo"… o sabrá dios que cosa, el punto es que ella no se dio cuenta del acto del vampiro.

-¡Briiiiiiii! – el grito de Alice alertó a la chica.

Brianna casi pudo ver el trayecto de la bola en cámara lenta, mientras el vampiro cobrizo corría para darle alcance. Pero para cuando Edward llegó, la chica ya no estaba. Se quedó paralizado, ¿a dónde podía haber ido en esos pocos micro segundos? Se quedó prácticamente boquiabierto, al igual que los demás, cuando vieron a Brianna unos metros detrás de Edward, se había adelantado interceptando la bola ella misma a mano limpia.

-¡E-eso… eso es pensar rápido! – comentó Edward acercándose a la joven banshee, seguía algo perturbado por la impredecible acción de la muchacha, además de la velocidad con la que se había movido.

-¡E-e-e… bueno… la cosa es… que no pensé! – admitió ella apenada y más desconcertada que los demás, observando la bola.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? – le quito la bola y la dejó caer para examinarle la mano.

Ahogó un gritito de dolor, al darse cuenta que se había fracturado. Edward la miró preocupado, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Jasper se acercaron a ellos rápidamente, Alice le reprochaba a Emmett, un poco más rezagados.

-¡Permíteme, hijo! – pidió Carlisle, observando detenidamente la mano de Brianna.

-¡No es nada grave! – comentó ella al ver la cara de preocupación de Esme. - ¡Estaré bien en unos segundos! – y casi como si hubiera estado esperando esa invocación, su mano sanó. - ¡Se los dije!

-¡Oh, Brianna! ¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos! – exclamó Esme abrazándola.

-¡Perdón!... ¡No sé que me pasó! – dijo en el abrazo.

-¡Por favor, discúlpame, Bri! – pidió Emmett arrepentido, había alcanzado a ver el daño de la mano de Brianna antes de que sanara.

-¡Descuida, Emmett!... ¡Tu no sabías que yo haría eso… ni yo misma lo sabía! – empezó a reír, los demás la imitaron, aunque de manera algo forzada. No dejaban de ver a Emmett con cierto recelo, y ella lo notó - ¡Este-e-e… yo no se nada de béisbol, pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho en verlos jugar… por favor no detengan el juego, se supone que venimos aquí para divertirnos!... ¿Verdad Allie? – la aludida asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

El resto del juego transcurrió sin contratiempos, y Emmett no volvió a hacer ninguna de sus bromitas, con eso, ya todos parecían haberlo perdonado de vuelta a casa.

**********************************************************************

Finalmente llegó el lunes, y con él, el primer día de Brianna en el Instituto Forks. Despertó muy temprano, Alice y Rosalie ya la esperaban ansiosas. La morena había escogido un cambio de ropa y apenas la vio salir de la ducha, la pescó y obligó a ponérselo.

-¡Allie!... ¿No es demasiado corta esta falda? – se miraba en el espejo largo de la puerta del armario.

-¡Tonterías! – respondió chasqueando la lengua - ¡Tienes unas lindas piernas, no temas mostrarlas!

-¡Pero, Allie…!

-¡Sin peros! – sentenció. Brianna hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sabes?... ¡No soy una "Barbie"!

-¡Claro que no!... ¡Pareces más una "Bratz", Rose es la "Barbie"!

-¿Y tú un "gnomo de jardín"? – cuestionó mordazmente la rubia. Esta vez Alice hizo el puchero mientras Brianna se partía de risa.

Después de media hora de discusiones sobre el atuendo de la chica, primero con Jasper y luego con Carlisle (por la misma razón que Brianna), Alice y Rosalie salieron victoriosas… nadie discutía de moda con esas dos.

Carlisle se encargó de llevarla al instituto, antes de dirigirse al hospital. Acababa de estacionarse relativamente cerca de la oficina, y daba indicaciones a Brianna para que fuera por su horario de clases, cuando un conocido Jeep se estacionó a su lado. La chica y el doctor bajaron del auto sorprendidos.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – preguntó su padre, señalando a cada uno: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, cuando bajaban del jeep.

-¡Queríamos acompañar a Bri y desearle suerte! – respondió una voz femenina que no era de sus hijas.

-¡Esme!... – se sorprendió aún más al darse vuelta y ver a su esposa bajando de un volvo plateado - ¡Edward!... ¿Ustedes también? – dijo divertido.

Se miraron unos a otros y empezaron a reír, hasta que el padre rompió el silencio.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!... ¡Pero ahora Bri debería ir por su horario!

-¡Acompáñala, Edward!... ¡Apuesto a que a la Sra. Cope le dará mucho gusto verte! – sugirió Alice, sonriente.

Edward torció el gesto a su hermana discretamente, por sus pensamientos burlones sobre la Sra. Cope, pero igualmente hizo lo que le pidió.

-¡Vamos, Bri! – llamó a la chica, y juntos emprendieron el camino. Brianna se retorcía los dedos de las manos, nerviosa. - ¡Ten calma, seguro te gustará! – intentó infundirle ánimo.

-¿Y-y-y… y, si no? – lo miró aterrada, él sonrió.

-¿Dónde esta tu entusiasmo habitual? – ella hizo una mueca.

-¡Creo que me lo olvidé en casa! – alzó el rostro poniendo cara de angelito - ¿Volvemos por él? - Edward sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras le sostenía la puerta para que entrara en la oficina.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, se quedó paralizada, Edward entró detrás de ella y la tomó de la mano, adelantándose al mostrador.

-¡Edward! ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó la mujer pelirroja en cuanto vio al muchacho.

-¡Muy buenos días, Sra. Cope! – saludó tirando de la mano de la chica, al fin ella se acercó al mostrador.

-¡B-buenos días! – saludó nerviosa.

-¡Buenos días, señorita! – le devolvió el saludo la secretaria, miró a Edward en espera de una explicación.

-¡Ella es Brianna Quinn! – la presentó Edward - ¡Es su primer día…!

-¡Brianna, claro! – interrumpió la mujer, comprensiva - ¡El doctor Cullen estuvo aquí el sábado y me habó de ti!... ¡Acabas de llegar a Forks, ¿Verdad, cariño?! – preguntó dulcemente mientras revolvía los papeles de su escritorio. Brianna asintió. - ¡Por aquí debo tener tu horario… sí! – lo encontró.

Se acercó de nuevo al mostrador, con unos cuantos papeles y se los tendió a la chica.

-¡Aquí tienes, cielo! _"¿Cielo?... ¿Cuándo me volví tan dulce?... ¡Bueno, es que esta chica me inspira mucha ternura, además parece asustada!... ¡Deben ser los nervios del primer día!"_

**********************************************************************

Mientras la amable secretaria daba algunas indicaciones a Brianna, seis vampiros seguían esperando en el estacionamiento.

-¿No deberían estar en casa?

-¿No deberías estar en el hospital? – cuestionaron sus hijas a coro.

-¡Touché! – reconoció su padre.

-¡Empiezan a vernos raro! – comentó Jasper, intimidado por las miradas de algunos estudiantes.

-¡Te aguantas! – terció Emmett – ¡No nos movemos de aquí hasta que Bri entre a su primer clase! – abrió la guantera del jeep y sacó algo, nadie alcanzó a ver que era, pero Alice sonrió.

**********************************************************************

-¿Entendiste? – preguntaba la secretaria.

-¡Sí! – afirmó la chica.

-¡Bien! – sonrió satisfecha - ¡Y si tienes alguna duda, puedes acudir a mí, aquí estaré!

-¡Muchas gracias, Sra. Cope! – sonrió Brianna.

-¡Ah… y, BIENVENIDA! – gritó, cuando Edward se llevaba a la chica de ahí con prisa.

-¡Muy bien, eso fue raro! – comentó dubitativo.

-¿El qué?

-¡La Sra. Cope!... ¡Nunca había sido tan… "gentil"!

-¡Cullen!

-¡Newton!

-¡Quinn! – cantó Brianna, rompiendo la tensión de las miradas de ambos muchachos. Los dos la voltearon a ver. - ¿Qué?... ¡Creí que era una especie de juego! – bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sólo Edward sonrió, el otro muchacho se había quedado perplejo con la increíble belleza de la chica.

* * *

_Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo como prometí... mil gracias por sus comentarios **Little Hope **y **NikyED**, sé que tienen muchas dudas, pero no desesperen que veran que poco a poco se van resolviendo jejeje..._

_Besos, Koko.  
_


	9. El oscuro hobbie de Emmett

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\**

**Previamente...**

-¡Cullen!

-¡Newton!

-¡Quinn! – cantó Brianna, rompiendo la tensión de las miradas de ambos muchachos. Los dos la voltearon a ver. - ¿Qué?... ¡Creí que era una especie de juego! – bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sólo Edward sonrió, el otro muchacho se había quedado perplejo con la increíble belleza de la chica.

**/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\**

**Capítulo IX. El oscuro hobbie de Emmett.**

-"_¿Dijo Quinn?..._ – pensaba Mike Newton - _¡Debe ser la chica que adoptó el doctor Cullen!... ¡Ajá… es su nueva 'hermana'!"_

_-¡¿Hermana?... ¿Qué se está tramando este idiota?!_ – pensó también Edward. - ¡Creo que no conoces a Brianna Quinn! – la presentó mientras la atraía rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

Brianna se sorprendió con la acción de Edward, pero al ver la cara del tal Newton, entendió lo que intentaba hacer y, por diversión, decidió seguir el juego. Deslizó su brazo por la espalda del vampiro hasta su hombro, apoyó la cabeza en su costado y puso su otra mano sobre la de Edward en su cintura, todo mientras sonreía con una expresión por demás melosa.

-"_¡Maldito Cullen!_ – casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula - _¡Maldita su buena suerte! ¡No sólo es más linda que Bella, además la tiene en su casa todo el día!..."_

-¡Edward, voy a llegar tarde! – interrumpió el monólogo interno de Mike, con voz dulce, mirando al vampiro a los ojos.

-¡Veo que ya volvió tu entusiasmo! – comentó divertido, luchando contra el estremecimiento que el tacto de la chica y aquellos ojos turquesas le habían provocado.

-¡Pues así soy! – admitió sonriendo.

-¡De acuerdo! – siguieron con su camino, - ¡Adiós Newton! – se despidió de espaldas sin soltar a la chica.

-¿Quién era ese? – preguntó cuando estuvieron a una prudente distancia del muchacho.

-¡Mike Newton! – respondió… casi gruñó.

-¿Y porqué te cae tan mal? – preguntó divertida.

-¡No es que me…! – estaba buscando una explicación creíble, pero no la encontraba.

-¡Porque siempre acosaba a Bella!

-¡Allie!

-¿Siguen aquí? – preguntó Edward, de manera retórica.

-¿Qué no nos ves? – respondió Jasper.

-¡No nos iremos hasta ver a Bri cruzar esas puertas! – Rosalie señaló al edificio.

-¡No planeo darme a la fuga! – dijo la chica, ofendida.

-¡No es por eso, hija! – aclaró Esme - ¡Es tu primer día, y es especial! - Alice casi estaba dando saltitos emocionada. Brianna y Edward intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo.

-¡Hasta traje mi cámara! – se acercó Emmett, y lo siguiente que vieron fue un flash.

Brianna tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de ver todo con claridad de nuevo. Los demás miraban al vampiro alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué?... ¡Júzguenme si quieren, pero luego me pedirán una copia! – dijo airadamente.

-¡Te acompaño! – dijo Edward dirigiendo a Brianna al edificio, e ignorando las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-¿De verdad? – exclamó emocionada.

-¡Hasta la entrada! – aclaró.

-¡Nos vemos en unas horas! – se despidió de la familia, prácticamente arrastrada por el vampiro.

-¡Que te vaya muy bien! – se despidió Jasper.

-¡Cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras! – le pidió Esme. La chica sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la vampiresa.

-¡Diviértete! – sugirió Alice.

-¡Pones mucha atención! – sonó como orden, pero era el consejo paternal de Carlisle.

-¡Rose y yo te esperaremos a la salida! – informó Emmett, sin dejar de tomar fotos.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, la vas a avergonzar! – Rosalie lo reprendió.

-¡Pero, amor!... ¡Todavía me queda espacio para 300 fotos más!

-¡Cool! – exclamo Jasper - ¡Carlisle, ¿Hay forma de que le implantes esa tarjeta en lugar de cerebro?!

-¡Jasper! – Rosalie lo fulminó. Carlisle y Esme lo miraron con gesto reprobador. Alice ahogó una risita.

-¿Puedes papá? – preguntó Emmett ilusionado.

Edward y Brianna, que ya se encontraban considerablemente lejos del resto de la familia, rompieron en carcajadas, antes de cruzar las puertas del edificio, después de eso, Esme subió con sus hijos al jeep y se marcharon a casa, y Carlisle se dirigió al hospital. Una vez dentro, la chica se volvió un manojo de nervios.

-¡Ánimo, todo va a salir bien! – le susurró al oído.

-¡Lo sé!... – coincidió ella y suspiró profundamente.

-¡HOLA! – saludó animosamente una voz familiar.

-¿Seth? – Edward estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – y no era el único, la chica estaba igual de estupefacta.

-¡Muy buenos días a ustedes también! – dijo haciéndose el ofendido y agregó en un susurró - ¡Estoy en una misión!

-¿Misión? – susurró también Brianna. Los chicos se inclinaron juntanto las cabezas en gesto conspirador.

-¡Protegerte! – susurró Edward, seguía impresionado por lo que había visto en la mente de su amigo.

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras?... ¿Carlisle no les dijo?

-¿Carlisle? – cuestionó ella.

-¡Sí!, ¡Esta fue su idea!... ¡Seremos compañeros de instituto!

-¡Ya veo! – murmuró Edward pensativo.

El fin de semana había estado tan concentrado en Brianna y lo relacionado con ella, que no había prestado mucha atención a los pensamientos de su padre.

-¡Y Jacob también está involucrado!... – comprendió el vampiro - ¿Cómo lo ha tomado tu madre?

-¿Bromeas?... ¡Está feliz!, ¡Ella siempre quiso que asistiera aquí, pero yo no quería salir de la reserva!

-¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó Brianna con curiosidad.

-¡Nadie desobedece al "Alfa"! – dedujo Edward anticipándose. Seth estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la chica se adelantó.

-¿Qué se cree ese "Alfa"?... ¡Debo hablar seriamente con él!... ¡No puede imponer su voluntad de esa forma! ¡No debería obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres! – estalló molesta.

Algunos de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron en seco y se giraron a ver a los tres extraños. Los dos muchachos fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de eso, Brianna estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando en que formas torturar al supuesto "Alfa", pero…

-¡Por cierto… ¿Qué es un "Alfa"?! – preguntó inocentemente dejando su furia de lado.

Seth ladeó la cabeza mirando a la chica con escepticismo, mientras que Edward se llevaba una mano a la cara y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Eh… después hablamos de eso! – sugirió Seth aún perturbado - ¡Pero no me han obligado a nada!... ¡La única razón por la que no quise asistir antes, es porque no conocía a nadie aquí… pero ahora estás tú!

-¡Esa idea me gusta!... - así ya no se sentiría tan nerviosa y si lo hacía, al menos no estaría sola. - ¿Qué clase tienes primero?

-¡Tenemos las mismas, Carlisle lo arregló todo!

-¡Genial!... ¿No es grandioso, Edward? – miró al vampiro que se había quedado pensativo.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, sí!... ¡Por supuesto, Bri!... – dijo, aunque no se convencía a sí mismo - ¡Cuídala! – pidió a su amigo antes de besar la coronilla de la chica y salir.

Brianna observó a Edward alejarse a través del cristal de la puerta, sintiendo un inexplicable vació en el pecho, algo en las palabras, o quizá la actitud, del vampiro, no la dejaba muy tranquila.

-¡Vamos! – la llamó el muchacho quileute - ¡Llegué temprano para hacer un reconocimiento del lugar… nuestra primera clase es por acá! – hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando la dirección del aula.

-¡Eh… sí! – reaccionó finalmente y caminó al lado del chico.

**/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\**

-¿Por qué el misterio? – era la pregunta de Edward en el consultorio de su padre.

-¡Imaginé que Bri se sentiría mejor! – respondió Carlisle - ¡Lo pensé mucho, enviarla al instituto, totalmente sola, en un pueblo completamente nuevo para ella… me encontré a Jacob de casualidad en el camino al instituto y le comenté… él me recordó que Seth va al mismo grado que Bri… y eso me dio la idea! _"¡Lo siguiente fue sencillo, Sue no tuvo inconvenientes y Seth está muy entusiasmado de poder ayudar!"_

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! – masculló con ironía.

Carlisle lo miró detenidamente, su hijo estaba… ¿celoso?

-"_¡Edward!... ¡Estos últimos días…!... ¡Tu estas…!... ¡Te noto…!" _– no podía terminar ninguna de sus oraciones, resignado preguntó - ¿Qué sientes por Brianna?

-... – Edward se quedó en silencio, no estaba seguro de qué responder.

-"_¡Deseas su sangre, eso lo sé!... ¡Pero también sé que puedes controlarte!_ – agregó rápidamente – _lo que no sé, es… en qué forma te ha afectado su llegada! ¡Y lo pregunto porque es algo obvio que a todos nos ha cambiado en algo, Jasper es más abierto y confía más en su autocontrol! ¡Emmett, aunque no lo parezca, intenta ser responsable por ella, como un… un padre… o algo parecido!_ – sonrió ante la idea - _¡Alice… bueno, ese es un caso perdido!_ – esta vez Edward también sonrió - _¡Esme y Rose, sienten que tienen a alguien que depende de ellas!... ¡Y yo, tengo el eterno y patente recuerdo de la existencia de mi mejor amigo!"_

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, desde la llegada de Brianna a sus "vidas" (por decirlo de alguna manera), nadie había vuelto a hablar del tema Kenneth Quinn.

-¡Yo… - empezó a decir, titubeando – yo, sí he deseado su sangre!... – reconoció – ¡Y aunque es mil veces más exquisita que la de Bella…!

-"_¡La tua cantante!... _– interrumpió inconscientemente - _¡La segunda en tan corto tiempo!"_

-¡Sí!... ¡Aro se revolcaría de envidia! – comentó, su padre lo miró atribulado. - ¡Cuando estoy cerca de ella, – continuó – la sed me quema, la ponzoña fluye… y a pesar de eso, mis deseos son otros… yo no… no quiero su sangre… quiero…! – empezó a desesperarse y estaba cada vez más avergonzado.

-"_¡La quieres a ella… no como presa, sino como… mujer!"_ – pensó Carlisle, mirando a su hijo con benevolencia.

-¡Necesito pensar! – dijo antes de abandonar el consultorio. Ya estaba en el estacionamiento, dentro del volvo, cuando escuchó a su padre.

-"_¡No vayas muy lejos esta vez!... ¡Recuerda que no es igual!"_

Pasaron más de cinco minutos desde que Edward se marchó, y Carlisle seguía pensando en su conversación.

-¡Edward y Brianna!... – musitó para sí mismo y sonrió al imaginarse semejante pareja, vampiro y banshee.

**/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\/~º~§~º~\**

-¡Osito!... ¡Ábreme, ya sé que estás ahí! – Rosalie llamaba a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle.

La puerta se abrió, después de quince minutos de paciente espera.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto haces aquí sólo? – entró, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada discretamente - _¡Muebles… en orden!, ¡Archivero… en orden!, ¡Cuadros… en orden!, ¡Paredes… completas!... ¡Todo en orden… UN MOMENTO!_ ¿Qué hacías en la computadora de Carlisle?

-¡Alice no me dejó usar las de abajo! – se quejó con tonito algo infantil - ¡Estaba descargando las fotos que tomé! – le mostró un álbum.

Rosalie pasó las páginas y se quedó admirada, empezaba a concordar en que su marido había tenido una brillante idea al llevar esa cámara.

-¡Si mal no recuerdo, ya son todas!... ¿Por qué sigue encendida la computadora?

-¡O-o-olvidé apagarla! – mintió, y Rosalie le miró alzando las cejas.

Sin previo aviso, la rubia se acercó y amplió las ventanas que Emmett había minimizado. Encontró un par de fotografías que el vampiro había estado editando… o mejor dicho "alterando" a su placer.

En la primera se mostraba a Alice, estaba como flotando en el aire, probablemente dando saltitos como de costumbre. Emmett le había dibujado un par de alitas como de mariposa, orejas puntiagudas y una varita en la mano. Había titulado la foto como: "La Pixie". Rosalie soltó una carcajada, pero su risa se interrumpió cuando vio la siguiente fotografía.

Era la misma donde estaban todos, la primera que había tomado Emmett esa mañana, atrapando a todos de sorpresa. Pero ya no estaban los demás, había borrado a todos del fondo, para dejar a Edward y Brianna. Él rodeaba la cintura de la chica con su brazo derecho, mientras ella tenía su propia mano derecha sobre la del vampiro en su cintura, y la otra en el hombro de éste mismo. Ambos se miraban sonriendo, a esto, Emmett simplemente había agregado muchos corazoncitos alrededor de sus cabezas. Rosalie no pudo evitar sonreír, su marido parecía desear lo mismo que ella.

-¡Ésta – señaló la segunda imagen – mejor la escondes, por ahora! – aconsejó, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió del despacho.

-¡Ni lo dudes! – afirmó Emmett, alegremente.

Imprimió las dos fotografías y las agregó a su "Álbum Secreto", al lado de una foto de Jasper hurgando en la nariz de Carlisle… por supuesto, resultado de otro de sus fotomontajes.

* * *

_¿Cómo la ven con el pasatiempo de Emmett? jajaja..._

_¡Gracias, **Little Hope**! y ¡Gracias, **Niky ED**!... chicas, se que siguen pendientes de esta historia y que esperan una pronta solución a sus dudas... ya llegará, recuerden que "la paciencia es una virtud"... ¡puff!, y hablando de virtudes, el lunes tengo examen de ética y no he estudiado nada XD._

_Hasta pronto chicas, prometo subir el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el lunes... ¡después de mi examen, claro está!_

_¡Ciao!_

_Besos, Kokoro._


	10. Los Nuevos ¿bichos raros?

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo X. Los Nuevos... ¿bichos raros?**

Las primeras clases, no fueron tan terribles después de todo. Hacerse compañía mutuamente había sido de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, por otro lado, había sido un fracaso total el pasar desapercibidos, y es que una pareja tan dispareja como aquellos dos, no podía pasar inadvertida en ninguna parte.

El chico quileute, moreno, alto y notablemente musculoso (aunque no como Emmett), contrastaba de todas… todas, con la chica irlandesa, pálida, bajita y frágil (en apariencia). Y combinando esto con que ambos eran nuevos en el instituto, compartían las clases y no se habían separado ni para ir al baño... bueno, no tanto.

-¡Debo ir al…!

-¡Yo también! – coincidió él.

Se separaron unos minutos, pero al salir de los sanitarios, volvieron a encontrarse a la entrada de la cafetería.

Hasta el momento, nadie se había dignado a dirigirles una palabra… o mejor dicho, nadie había tenido el valor de acercarse. Edward habría estado muy satisfecho con el desempeño de su amigo, como guarura.

Compartían una mesa, al fondo de la cafetería, nadie se había acercado siquiera, pero la mayoría de las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

-¡Bri! – susurró, interrumpiendo la trayectoria de un emparedado de jamón a su boca - ¡Bri! – La chica parecía estar en otro mundo, completamente pensativa. - ¡BRI! – elevó considerablemente el volumen.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa? – se sobresaltó.

-¡Nos están viendo muy raro! – volvió a susurrar.

Brianna miró alrededor, y sí, las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes o estaban sobre ellos, o lo habían estado segundos antes hasta que ella los miró.

-¿Llamo mucho la atención? – preguntó preocupado,

-¡No sólo tu! – lo tranquilizó - ¡Jasper me dijo que esto sucedería… somos… "Los Nueeevos" – dijo haciendo comillas con las manos y modulando una voz macabra.

Seth soltó una risotada, y los que se habían vuelto, los miraron de nuevo.

-¡No, ya en serio! – empezó dejando de reír - ¿Sabes por qué nos ven así?

-¡Seth!... – dijo en tono solemne, irguió su postura - ¡No…voy…a…leer…sus…mentes! – aclaró en un tono que no admitía réplicas. En ese momento y por casualidad, dos chicas se cruzaron en su visión, estaban mirando a su amigo de manera muy particular. Brianna sonrió de lado, maliciosamente. - ¡Pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que a esas dos – indicó con la mirada – les gustas!

Seth se volvió distraído para ver a donde Brianna le indicaba. Al notar que el muchacho las miraba, ambas chicas se ruborizaron, aunque no tanto como él, que algo turbado, se volvió rápidamente a su compañera. Brianna ahogó una risita burlona, pero el chico la notó.

-¡Bueno!... – intentaba recobrarse - ¡Yo tampoco necesito leer mentes para saber que más de la mitad de los chicos que hay aquí ahora, me odian! – dijo mirando en derredor.

-¡Odiar es una palabra demasiado fuerte! – comentó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Pero es la más acertada!... – insistió - ¡Ya que estoy sentado con la chica más linda del instituto!

-¿Ah, sí? – miró a ambos lados de la mesa, - ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a mí? – teatralizó llevándose una mano al pecho, conmovida - ¡Gracias por el cumplido! – le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, y ambos empezaron a reír con ganas.

A este punto, tenían ya la atención de la cafetería completa.

-¿Qué clase sigue? – preguntó, respirando con dificultad y sujetándose el vientre dolorido de tanto reír, mientras salían de la cafetería.

-¡Dee… deportes! – respondió igual de agitado.

-¿Quéééé?... ¿Deportes?... ¿Después del almuerzo? – chilló desesperada - ¡Necesitaré un estómago de acero!

-¡Ánimo, Bri!, ¡Tu puedes!

-¡Oh, claro!... ¡De que puedo, puedo!... ¡Sin vomitar… no lo garantizo! – hizo una mueca de asco.

Seth empezó a reír y la empujó todo el camino al gimnasio.

La clase de deportes, resultó un completo desastre. Pero no porque Brianna no supiera jugar voleibol, Seth le había dado una rápida explicación que la chica comprendió a la perfección. El problema, era que no estaba acostumbrada a tener que moderar su, recientemente incrementada, velocidad. En múltiples ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder el control, afortunadamente lograba darse cuenta a tiempo para detenerse, solo que cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba en el suelo. Al final de la clase, Brianna quedó firmemente calificada como la "inepta en deportes".

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – cuestionó Seth, alcanzando a la chica cuando salía de los vestidores. - ¡No creí que fueras tan…!

-¿Torpe? – completó ella alzando una ceja.

-¡Eh… no… yo… bueno, sí! – sonrió apenado.

-¡No estoy acostumbrada a tener que moderar mi velocidad!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh!... ¡Es verdad, no te lo había dicho!

Brianna le contó lo acontecido el día anterior durante el juego de béisbol de los Cullen, de cómo Emmett le había intentado jugar una broma a su hermano, y ella había terminado por atrapar la bola, superando incluso la velocidad de Edward.

El chico estaba impresionado, no podía creer que hubiera superado a su amigo, siendo que era conocido por todos que era el más veloz de la familia.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

Era casi hora de que concluyeran las clases en el instituto, Emmett y Rosalie esperaban en el estacionamiento a bordo del jeep.

-¡Ahí está! – exclamó Emmett emocionado, como si no la hubiera visto en días.

Brianna iba saliendo de la oficina, después de haber entregado su reporte a la Sra. Cope, en cuanto reconoció a la pareja de vampiros corrió hacia ellos, seguida de cerca por Seth.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – murmuró Rosalie, cuando miró al chico correr detrás de Brianna. Emmett no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle, bajó del jeep de un salto y se reunió con la chica.

-¡Bri!... ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? – preguntó casi asfixiándola con uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-¡Bastante bien! – respondió, cuando la dejó en el suelo de nuevo. Corrió hacia la rubia y también la abrazó.

-¡Qué hay Seth! – saludó Emmett. - ¿Qué haces por acá? – El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

-¿Edward no les dijo? – se extrañó.

-¿El qué?

-¡Edward no ha llegado a casa desde la mañana! – comentó Rosalie, prestando mucha atención al muchacho.

Brianna sintió un retortijón, no se había quedado muy tranquila después de que les dejó esa mañana en el instituto. Había notado algo extraño en su actitud, aunque no entendía qué. Empezó a morderse el labio inconscientemente, no se percató de que se estaba haciendo daño hasta que Emmett la miró preocupado.

-¡BRI, ESTÁS SANGRANDO! – le dijo alarmado, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la boca. En cuanto dejó de morderse, el labio sanó.

-¡P-perdón!... ¡No me di cuenta! – se disculpó esquivando sus miradas, les dio la espalda con el pretexto de lanzar su mochila dentro del jeep.

-¡Bien! – dijo Emmett, intentando no preocuparse. - ¡Suban – levantó a Brianna de la cintura y la puso en el jeep, luego miró al muchacho – ¿vienes?!

-¡Sip… pero yo subo solito! – Las chicas rieron.

En el camino, el chico quileute les explicó el plan de Carlisle y que ahora era compañero de clases de Brianna. Mientras tanto, la chica se mantuvo bastante retraída, y no era la única. Después de escuchar la historia de Seth, Rosalie se dio una idea del porqué la repentina desaparición de su hermano, y aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo, estaba preocupada.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Brianna fue la primera en saltar del jeep a toda prisa. Entró prácticamente corriendo a la casa, donde Esme la recibió cariñosamente con un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-¡E-entretenido, mam… Esme! – se corrigió rápidamente. Esme sonrió.

-¡Puedes llamarme como gustes, Bri!

-¡Gracias… ¿mamá?! – propuso, y la vampiresa sonrió aún más y la volvió a abrazar.

Rose, Seth y Emmett entraron, al mismo tiempo que Alice y Jasper bajaban la escalera. La mini vampira se arrojó prácticamente para abrazar a Brianna.

-¡Por Dios!... ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? – exclamó, cuando lo vio recogido en una ordinaria coleta, después de separarse. Los rizos que tanto se había esmerado en peinarle aquella mañana habían desaparecido.

-¡Lo siento!... ¡Tuve que tomar una ducha después de la clase de deportes! – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oh, claro!... Esa sosa asignatura. – bufó Alice. - La había olvidad… ¡¿Cómo hiciste para moderar…?!

-Larga historia. – interrumpió la chica, no tenía deseos de recordar aquello. Seth soltó una risita y los demás lo miraron.

-¡Larga historia! – dijo él también.

-¿Y bien? – cuestionó Jasper, mirando a Brianna. Ella suspiró.

-¡Tenías razón! – respondió. Nadie, excepto Seth, entendió nada, pero el castaño se acercó y la abrazó dándole palmaditas.

-¡Ya pasará! – la animó.

-¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber Rosalie.

-¡No dejaban de vernos como "bichos raros"! – respondió el chico, presintiendo que era eso a lo que se referían.

-¿También a ti? – cuestionó Jasper al muchacho.

-Seth es mi compañero... Acaban de transferirlo. – comentó Brianna. - «¿Ha vuelto Edward?» - preguntó solamente al castaño, mientras Seth tenía la atención de los demás.

-«¡No, no ha vuelto desde esta mañana!... – notó que Brianna empezaba a deprimirse - ¿Qué ha pasado?»

-«¡No lo sé!... ¡Pero…!» - no estaba segura de porqué se sentía extraña.

-«¡Te preocupa!» - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ella ladeo la cabeza y se quedó pensativa.

-¡Hasta mañana! – Seth se despedía desde la puerta. Todos le despidieron agitando una mano, y salió.

-¡Empezaré con mis deberes! – avisó Brianna, subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Tan pronto? – Emmett hizo una mueca… pero la disimuló rápidamente - ¡Bien pensado!... ¡Jovencita tienes que estudiar mucho! – trató de sonar estricto.

Brianna les dedicó su sonrisa más radiante antes de subir a la recámara, con ella logró engañar a Emmett, Rose, Esme e incluso Alice, pero a Jasper no, él era muy consciente de la angustia que ahora embargaba a la chica.

* * *

_Francamente este capítulo no me ha convencido mucho... me parece algo "aburrido", subiré el próximo cuanto antes y así me quito este mal sabor de boca XD._

_¡Muchísimas gracias a mi vecinilla **Little Hope**, quien además de estar escribiendo sus propios fics (de los cuales "Mi Consorte" y "Entre Vampiros y Magos" ya me han enganchado *-*), aún se da tiempo para seguir leyendo esta marihuanada a la que llamo fic!_


	11. Huyendo de la Cultura Friki, entrenamien

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo XI. Huyendo de la Cultura Friki, entrenamiento y cosquillas.**

Había terminado todos sus deberes en menos de media hora, pero no tenía deseos de bajar. No sabía si Edward había regresado, y por alguna razón le angustiaba salir de esa recámara y descubrir que seguía ausente.

Intentó no pensar y relajarse, pero era muy difícil dejar de pensar. Tomó un pequeño cofre de madera, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y sacó de él un par de esferas chinas para relajación, pero no les dio ese uso precisamente, sino que las dos esferitas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, girando y haciendo piruetas, hacer eso la relajaba más que simplemente moverlas en la mano.

Estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama, absorta y completamente concentrada en las esferas, no sintió en que momento alguien entró a la recámara, hasta que una voz aterciopelada le habló al oído.

-¿Te diviertes?... – Las esferas cayeron al suelo haciendo un sonido metálico como de cascabeles al rodar por la alfombra.

-¡Edward! – se volvió precipitadamente y abrazó al vampiro, tomándolo desprevenido. - ¿Dónde has est…? – se interrumpió al ver cómo él alzaba las cejas con asombro. - _¡Pero que idiota!... ¡No es de mi incumbencia!_ – se reprochó mentalmente, mientras un ronroneo provenía de lo más profundo de su estómago clamando por alimento.

Edward sonrió, no sólo por el gracioso lamento del estómago de Brianna, sino porque fue consciente de que ella lo había echado de menos, eso le hizo feliz.

-¡Es hora de que bajes a comer! – le informó. - ¡Esme me envió precisamente a eso!

La chica asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

-¡Por cierto… no me has dicho cómo les fue hoy en el instituto! – recordó Edward, metiendo conversación mientras Brianna lavaba los platos después de comer.

¡Bien!... – respondió escuetamente, luego puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Excepto porque me gané a pulso el mote de la "patosa" en clase de deportes!

-¿Y eso por qué? – se sorprendió.

-¡Solo digamos que no salí del suelo en todo el partido de voleibol! – El vampiro la miró alzando una ceja. - ¡No puedo moderar mi "nueva" velocidad!... – explicó - ¡Mejor tropezar a que me vieran ir más rápido que "Quicksilver"! – ironizó. Edward la miró confuso.

-¿Quién?

-¡Quicksilver! - repitió, Edward seguía confuso - ...de la "Hermandad"!... ¡Hijo de Magneto!... ¡Hermano de la Bruja Escarlata!… ¡¿Conoces a los X-Men?!

-¡Olvídalo! – interrumpió Emmett entrando en la cocina. - ¡Es inútil con Edward… no le gustan los comics!

-¡Pues, que aburrido! – bufó. Edward se sintió ofendido. - ¡Algo tendremos que hacer contigo! – lo miró estudiosamente apoyando el mentón en su puño.

Edward se estremeció, ¿Qué planes tendría?... Esa mirada era muy similar a la de Alice cuando planea alguna travesura.

-¡E-e-e… primero tenemos que arreglar tu problema con la velocidad! – sugirió, esperando que con eso la chica se olvidara de cualquier cosa que estuviera maquinando.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Con terapia de electroshocks?... ¡Porque no se me ocurre nada más efectivo!

Emmett soltó una risotada, pero se calló al momento en que su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue a la sala.

-¡Vamos a dar un paseo! – le propuso, cuando su hermano ya se había marchado.

Brianna dejó los platos en el escurridor y lo siguió.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

Edward la llevó al campo donde solía jugar béisbol con su familia, había una amplia superficie donde podría correr libremente sin chocarse contra algún árbol, arbusto o cualquier otra cosa.

-¿De verdad me crees tan torpe? – cuestionó seriamente ofendida, cuando le explicó la dinámica de su "entrenamiento".

-¡Claro que no Bri! – sonrió, divertido por lo enfurruñada que se miraba. - ¡Pero… admite que tu visión, no es tan rápida como tus movimientos!

-¡Por ahora! – asintió derrotada.

Estuvieron corriendo, practicando durante largo rato, Edward la hacía correr a todo lo que podía y cuando menos lo esperaba le ordenaba disminuir la velocidad. El sol se estaba ocultando, y todo parecía indicar que Brianna tenía progresos, había conseguido correr a un paso moderadamente humano.

-¡Excelente, Bri!... ¡Lo has logrado! – exclamó satisfecho - ¡Por fin corres como un humano!... ¡Vuelve! – La chica dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia él al mismo paso. - ¡Vamos, Bri!... ¡Ya deja de simular!

-¿Simular qué?... ¡Si esto es todo lo que doy… estoy agotada! – chilló dejándose caer en la tierra. Edward corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. - ¡Eso es! – miró al vampiro, repentinamente emocionada. - ¡Saldré a correr un poco durante el almuerzo sin que me vean… y para cuando llegue a deportes, estaré exhausta y seré tan lenta como todos los demás! – resolvió.

-¡Esa no era la idea!

-¡Pero igual funcionará! – dijo sin perder el entusiasmo (sólo en su rostro, todo lo demás le dolía). Edward negó reprobatoriamente y la sonrisa de Brianna se desvaneció.

-¡Lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana!... ¡Sube! – se puso para que Brianna trepara en su espalda.

Sin reparos, Brianna subió y se aferró pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

-¡Esto es un poco humillante! – reconoció la chica clavando el rostro, apenada, en la espalda del vampiro. Ese fue un error grave, el aroma de Edward llenó sus sentidos, provocando una reacción inesperada. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto besar a una persona, como en esos momentos… en realidad, nunca había tenido esa clase de impulsos.

-¡No es para tanto! – comentó él, cuando la sintió estremecerse, al no ver su rostro, imaginó que la chica estaba dramatizando.

Brianna bendijo aquellas cuatro palabras que la despejaron de sus fantasías.

-¡Vamos a casa! – musitó débilmente, aún aturdida.

Edward por supuesto, atribuyo aquél débil suspiro y latidos acelerados a la agitación por la carrera y el agotamiento.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

-¿Dónde se habían metido? – cuestionó el más fornido de los Cullen asomando desde el garaje. Cuando miró a la chica en la espalda de su hermano se alarmó. - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – interrogó, y al momento, Rosalie también apareció saliendo del garaje limpiando el aceite de sus manos con una franela.

Edward se encaminó a la cochera y dejó a la chica sobre el cofre de su volvo.

-¡No es nada! – respondió un poco ruborizada. - ¡Sólo siento que los pies me están matando! – sonrió.

-¡Yo les daré su merecido a esos pies! – dijo Emmett muy sonriente, sacando una pluma de ave de quien sabe donde, parece que la cargaba en el bolsillo. Le sacó rápidamente los zapatos deportivos y calcetines; y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las plantas de los pies.

La chica estalló en carcajadas, sin fuerzas para resistirse. Edward y Rosalie observaban la escena atacados de risa, y es que las carcajadas de Brianna eran muy contagiosas.

-¡Chicos!... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – asomó Carlisle a la cochera, seguido de su esposa y otro muchacho alto y moreno, al que Brianna no conocía. - ¿Brianna? – se asombró al ver a la chica retorciéndose de risa prácticamente tendida sobre el cofre del auto.

-¡Sólo nos divertimos un poco! – se excusó Emmett, ocultando la pluma detrás de sí. Carlisle le miró arqueando una ceja.

-¡Emmett! – dijo en tono condescendiente - ¿Qué escondes?

-¡N-nada!

-¡Mamá… - Brianna se deslizó dificultosamente del auto y como pudo corrió hacia Esme – Emmett me hacía cosquillas con una pluma! – se aferró a la vampiresa, poniendo carita de niña mimada.

-¡Emmett, no vuelvas a hacer eso! – lo reprendió sin mucha convicción. - ¡Y tu, Bri!... – La chica la miró poniendo cara de angelito. - ¡Ya deja de jugar!

-¡Oki! - Brianna sonrió de oreja a oreja, miró a Emmett y le sacó la lengua, después echó a correr al interior de la casa, antes de que la persiguiera. Edward y Rosalie suspiraron derrotados.

-¡Son como dos niñitos! – soltaron a la vez.

Rosalie tomó los zapatos de Brianna, pues con las prisas había salido descalza. Después los cuatro vampiros, y su visita, entraron en la mansión.

Dentro, la situación era muy similar a la de la cochera, excepto porque ahora era Emmett el que estaba derrumbado, mientras Brianna, Alice y Jasper lo atacaban a cosquillas.

-¡Ya basta… jaja… basta… jajaja… basta! – gritaba el vampiro atacado de risa, tirado en la alfombra con los otros tres encima.

-"_¡Súper!... ¡Voy por la cámara!"_ – pensó Rosalie, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos. Regresó segundos después con la cámara digital de Emmett.

-¿Rose? – murmuró Edward asombrado de la conducta de su hermana.

-¿Qué? – dijo indiferente, sin prestarle atención. Apuntó la cámara y después del flash, los atacantes de Emmett se detuvieron y miraron a la vampiresa rubia.

-¡Suficiente! – Carlisle levantó un poco el tono de voz, para captar la atención de sus hijos. - ¡Bri, ven por favor!

La chiquilla se incorporó de un salto, al parecer su agotamiento había pasado, igual que todo en ella, demasiado rápido. Con un paso tan grácil como el de la duende Cullen, se aproximo a Carlisle. Fue entonces que notó al muchacho que los acompañaba, la miraba de una forma muy extraña, se sintió estudiada.

-¡Bri!... ¡Éste joven es Sam Uley… vino a conocerte! – Carlisle presentó al muchacho, quien saludó a Brianna con un simple asentimiento.

-¡No!... ¡En realidad viene a "evaluarme"! – contradijo la chica en un tono bastante relajado, mientras observaba fijamente al muchacho.

Carlisle arrugó ligeramente el ceño, no estaba seguro si el comentario de la chica había sido el más apropiado, ni siquiera se le podía considerar un saludo. Sin embargo la expresión de Sam era inflexible, las palabras de la chica no parecían haber hecho mella alguna en su actitud.

-¡Supongo que Seth te habló de mí! – habló por primera vez el muchacho.

-¡Sí! – respondió sonriendo esta vez, y le tendió la mano. - ¡Es un placer conocerte, Sam! – él aceptó su mano y por primera vez su expresión tensa, de constante alerta, desapareció, incluso le vieron dibujar una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

-"_¿Está sonriendo?"_ – pensó Alice, obviamente impresionada.

-"_¡Confía en ella, le simpatiza!"_ – fueron los pensamientos de Jasper. Edward observaba igual de atónito.

_-¡Igual que con la Sra_. _Cope! ¡Nadie se resiste a su encanto natural!... ¡Maldición! –_ pensó.

-¡Se que quieres preguntarme algunas cosas! – dijo muy segura de sí misma, regresando a la sala, casi por inercia, los demás la siguieron.

-¡Hijos! – llamó Esme cariñosamente, y todos comprendieron que estaban actuando sobreprotectoramente.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, sin embargo, nada hizo a Edward moverse de su lugar al lado de Brianna.

Ella volvió a relatar los hechos que la habían llevado hasta ese pueblo y particularmente a integrarse en casa de los Cullen. Toda esa información, Sam la conocía de sobra, la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí, era para conocer más de cerca las habilidades de las criaturas conocidas como banshees, y averiguar si su presencia suponía algún peligro para los humanos de la comunidad.

Cuando terminó de contar la "historia de su vida" por segunda ocasión en menos de una semana, miró al muchacho quileute frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Eres muy malo, Sam! – le dijo, y sonó como una niña a la que no le quieren soltar algún juguete. Tanto el licántropo como los vampiros que la acompañaban, la miraron extrañados. - ¡Me has hecho gastar aire, saliva y un esfuerzo mental en vano! – aclaró - ¡Tu no viniste a esto!... ¡Te interesa saber si soy un peligro para los humanos que proteges!

-"_¡Muy lista!"_ – pensó Sam, asombrado.

_-¡Obvio, mi Bri no es ninguna tonta!... ¿Pero que rayos pienso?... ¿'Mi Bri'?_

-"_¡Es igual de intuitiva que Kenneth!... ¡Mi amigo estaría muy orgulloso!"_ – pensaba Carlisle, sonriente.

-¡Y, sí!... ¡Lo soy! – admitió la chica, rompiendo el prolongado silencio que ocupaban los pensamientos de los otros tres. La sonrisa de Carlisle desapareció.

-"_¡Brianna!, ¡Brianna!... ¿Qué rayos dices?"_

_-¡Chiquita mía, «¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?»!_ – Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en Edward, con furia. Brianna sólo escuchó la última parte, que era la que había pensado con más convicción. - _¿Me habrá escuchado?_ – se preguntó repentinamente tenso. Ella se volvió a Sam nuevamente ignorando el comentario mental de Edward.

-¡Pero no intencionalmente! – continuó explicando. - ¡Ahora estoy en una etapa de cambios, ya no soy completamente humana, pero tampoco soy una banshee… supongo que estoy en algún punto intermedio!... ¡Aún no he evolucionado lo suficiente para absorber la energía vital de los humanos, y aunque lo fuera, tendría que permanecer largos periodos de tiempo con ellos para que eso sucediera… años tal vez!

-¡Entonces… - habló Sam - ¿Por qué te consideras peligrosa?!

-¡Porque estoy en transición y no se moderar ciertas nuevas habilidades!

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¡Velocidad! – se le escapó a Edward.

-¡Así es! – coincidió ella. - ¡Y fuerza!... ¡Creo que eso es lo más peligroso por ahora!

-"_¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser?"_ – se cuestionó Sam a sí mismo, incrédulo.

-¡No querrás saberlo! – respondió Edward frotándose la mejilla donde días antes le había golpeado.

-¡Me olvidé que aquí estaba el lector de mentes! – masculló, nuevamente para sí. Los vampiros y la chica soltaron una risita.

-¡Ah!… ¡También tengo un oído muy sensible!... ¡Igual que ellos! – especificó Brianna, apuntando a Edward y Carlisle.

-¿Algo más? – cuestionó Sam, alzando las cejas. Estaba muy avergonzado por sus pequeñas omisiones. Brianna hizo como que pensaba, ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la nada.

-¡Mmm… por ahora no! – dijo al fin. - «¡Pero si quieres te mantengo al tanto!»

Sam casi salta de su asiento cuando escuchó la voz de Brianna en su cabeza, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de comunicación, sólo que la chica era una total desconocida para meterse en su mente de esa forma.

-«¡N-n-no… no estoy seguro de quererte en mi cabeza!» – pensó como si se estuviera dirigiendo a alguno de sus hermanos de manada. Brianna volvió a reír.

-¡No me gusta espiar! – soltó entre risas. - ¡Tengo un sistema, ¿sabes?!

En el instante en que Brianna salió de su mente, Edward pudo ver lo que había sucedido, en los pensamientos de Sam. Al parecer, mientras ella permanecía en contacto con alguien, ese alguien, se volvía impenetrable para Edward.

-¿Qué sistema? – Edward sintió curiosidad.

-¡Si quieres te lo enseño… que buena falta te hace!

-¿Me estás llamando morboso? – arqueo una ceja.

-¡Jejeje… luego hablamos! – volvió a enfocarse en Sam.

-¡Disculpen las molestias! – dijo el quileute, poniéndose en pie. - ¡De verdad me alegra conocerte, Brianna!

-¡Bri! – insistió ella. - ¡Todos me llaman Bri!

-¡De acuerdo, Bri!... ¡Nos vemos después! – se despidió de Edward y Carlisle, éste ultimo lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Vas a quitarme lo "Morboso"? – preguntó cuando se quedaron solos en la sala.

-¡Yo no he usado esa palabra!... ¡Como sea! – lo meditó un poco. - ¡No se… si te vaya a gustar mi método!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tengo que entrar en tu mente… crear topes, barreras psíquicas!... ¡Sería meterme demasiado profundo en tu cabeza, Edward!... ¡Dudo mucho que sea algo que disfrutes, ya que generalmente eso es lo que tú haces y no "te hacen"!

-¡Si con eso puedo evadir los pensamientos libidinosos de mis hermanos!… ¡¡ADELANTE POR FAVOR!! – dijo desesperado, pues precisamente en ese momento, le estaban llegando algunas imágenes de Emmett y Rosalie en su recámara (NOTA: por "suya" me refiero a la de la pareja, no la de Edward).

-«¿Tan desesperado estás?... ¡Piensa bien lo que dices… pero… después!» ¡Me caigo de sueñ… – un bostezo la interrumpió – …ño!

Edward la levantó y se la echó al hombro cual vil saco de papas, y se la llevó a la recámara. El cuerpo cálido de la chica estaba despertando nuevamente esos deseos que tanto luchaba por reprimir, así que, apenas llegó a la habitación, la soltó sobre la cama.

-¡Te llaman el "Señor Delicadeza"! – murmuró con ironía mientras dejaba de rebotar en el colchón. Se puso en pie y se encerró en el baño.

-¡Perdón! – se disculpó al otro lado de la puerta. No había querido ser tan brusco, pero necesitaba apartarse de ella antes de cometer una estupidez.

-¡Tranquilo, era broma! – dijo ella desde el interior del baño.

* * *

_Mejor... hasta me parece que es más largo que el anterior. Como adelanto: en el próximo capítulo, una "pequeña" riña jejeje XD._


	12. La invitación a La Push y celos

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo XII. La invitación a La Push y... celos.**

Se escuchó el chirrido del grifo, y el agua corriendo, muchos minutos después, salió Brianna con el cabello mojado y vestida con su pijama nueva, un conjunto de seda lila, pantalón y blusa de tirantes, al menos cubría más que ese boxer y ese top que Alice le había puesto su primer noche en esa casa. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, hasta detenerse en Edward de pie a un lado de ella, quien le tendía un cepillo.

-¿Buscabas esto? – preguntó, tendiéndole el cepillo que había olvidado en la mesita de noche. Ella sonrió asintiendo.

-¡Sí, gracias! – tomo el cepillo y volvió al cuarto de baño para desenredar su cabello frente al espejo.

Estaba cepillando con cuidado, deshaciendo algunos nudos de su larga cabellera castaña, cuando un inesperado escalofrío recorrió su espina, sin saber muy bien el por qué, se volvió hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándola detenidamente. Era inevitable perderla de vista, su belleza le resultaba casi hipnotizante. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo, pues al encontrarse con los ojos dorados del vampiro, sintió algo revolotear en su estómago. Edward sonrió de lado.

-¡Tenia curiosidad! – respondió tranquilamente. Había percibido el nerviosismo en la voz de la chica, y eso le agradó. La chica frunció el ceño, aún más confundida, dejó de cepillar su cabello para volverse hacia él.

-¿Curiosidad?... ¿De qué?

-¡Por saber como te las ingenias para peinar tanto cabello! – bromeó. Ella hizo una mueca.

-¡Pues, no es algo sencillo! – comentó, ligeramente ofendida del comentario del muchacho - _¡Ni que fuera el tío cosa!_ - pensó. Había pasado esa extraña sensación en su estómago y se sentía con ánimo para enfrentarlo. - ¡Podrías ayudarme!... – le ofreció el cepillo y sonrió al ver la cara de pasmo que puso. - ¡Anda!... ¡Rose y Allie dicen que es como jugar a las muñecas! – le animó aproximándose cada vez más. Él retrocedió, y Brianna soltó una explosiva carcajada.

-¡A mi no me parece gracioso!... ¡Yo no juego con muñecas! – dijo en tono ofendido.

-¡Sólo… br… bromeaba!... ¡Deb… debiste ver tu c… tu cara! – dijo entre risas.

Cuando logró parar e reír, se irguió y lanzó su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto que volvió a dejarlo hipnotizado.

-¡Deja de verme así! – Brianna se sentía de nuevo intimidada por la mirada examinadora de Edward. - ¡Deberías intentar reír de vez en cuando… ¿sabes?, no es tan difícil! – agregó en tono de broma, esperando con eso, ocultar un poco su nerviosismo.

-¡Oh, yo sé reír! – respondió saliendo de su trance - ¡Sólo que eso no me ha parecido gracioso!

-¿Qué te hace gracia a ti? – se sintió más relajada y caminó hacia fuera del baño, pasando junto él. Edward la siguió a la habitación. - ¡Porque, siempre puedo resbalar con una cáscara de banana!... ¡Allie me puede golpear con un mazo gigante!... ¡Incluso podría caerme un yunque en la cabeza!

-¡Eso son clichés!... ¡Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que verte sufrir un accidente podría divertirme?! – preguntó muy serio y se sentó en su cómodo sofá negro.

-¡Le funciona al "Pato Lucas"!... – siguió bromeando - ¡Pero no se me ocurre qué más hacer! – comentó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Lo miró fijamente y preguntó: - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para verte sonreír sinceramente, Edward Cullen? – lo preguntaba en serio, era algo frustrante para ella sentir la confusión y el dolor que emanaba de aquél vampiro, y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo; quedarse callada y fingir indiferencia, la estaba desquiciando.

Edward la miró desconcertado, sus ojos turquesas reflejaban aflicción y desesperación, ¿estaba preocupada?... ¿por él?... ¡Un momento!... una sonrisita traviesa empezó a dibujarse en su semblante, eso no deparaba nada bueno, él ya conocía esa macabra sonrisa… ¡Algo estaba tramando!

-¡Tal vez…! – dejó el comentario en el aire mientras se inclinaba sobre Edward, quien la miraba atónito.

Estiró los brazos como si fuera a abrazarlo, pero en lugar de eso lo empujó dejándolo tendido en el sofá. Edward estaba perplejo y su mente empezó a divagar mientras su cuerpo sin fuerza quedaba bajo el ligero peso de la chica que… ¿le hacía cosquillas?

Edward empezó a reír, pero no por las cosquillas que la chica le hacía… se reía de sí mismo, porque por unos momentos se permitió imaginar una escena completamente diferente. A decir verdad no sabía si reír o llorar, pero como no podía llorar…

-"_¡Creo que la mente cochambrosa de Emmett es algo contagioso!"_ – pensaba, en eso la chica se quedó sin fuerzas y quedó recostada sobre él.

-¡No creí que fuera tan difícil hacer cosquillas a un vampiro sin ayuda! – murmuró con su cabeza apoyada de lado sobre el pecho de Edward y respirando con dificultad.

Edward le acariciaba la cabeza, jugando con su cabello marrón, en eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe…

-¡Bri!... ¡Esme dice…! – Emmett se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a su hermano y a la chica sobre él. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. - ¿Interrumpo? - Edward supo de inmediato lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

-¡Emmett! – gruñó. Brianna se tensó al escuchar su tono amenazante y se envaró de golpe.

-¿Qué dice Esme? – preguntó ella.

-¡Ah, sí… Esme horneó galletas, y quiere saber si quieres comer algunas con leche antes de dormir!

-¡Yum!... ¡Galletas! – se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación.

Emmett y Edward se quedaron solos en la recámara, el fortachón miraba a su hermano con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Se han divertido? – preguntó pícaramente.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando! – gruñó entre dientes, antes de abandonar la recámara.

-¡Creo que no! – se respondió a sí mismo, con tono burlón.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

El día siguiente, y el resto de la semana, se repitió la misma rutina. Carlisle dejaba a Brianna en el instituto de camino a su empleo en el hospital, y a la salida, Emmett y Rosalie iban por ella… y Seth. Edward se perdía toda la mañana y aparecía ya por la tarde para salirse a correr con Brianna… en fin, lo mismo del primer día.

En varias ocasiones estuvo tentado a ofrecerse como voluntario para ir por ella al salir de clases, pero se arrepentía en el último momento, se había propuesto no pensar en la chica, tratar de ignorar las emociones que le provocaba, pues tenía muy claro, que ella no sentía absolutamente nada… simplemente era demasiado "ingenua" aún, para sentir las emociones que él tenía. Así limitó el trato entre ellos a las simples lecciones para controlar su velocidad.

Curiosamente en el transcurso de la semana, se las ingenió para no encontrarse con su amigo Seth, pues, aunque el chico no tuviera la culpa de nada, Edward no podía evitar sentir cierto "rencor" hacia él. El saber que estaba al lado de Brianna todas las mañanas durante el instituto, y después al salir, le ponía endemoniadamente celoso, y lo peor de todo, era que no podía decirlo.

Cada mañana, Edward salía de "paseo" cuando Brianna se marchaba a clases. Rondaba por ahí y por allá, pero siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, el Instituto Forks. Se ocultaba en el bosque y observaba de lejos cada movimiento de la chica, y para su desgracia, cada uno de éstos, estaba acompañada por un alto, moreno y musculoso licántropo, Seth Clearwater.

Finalmente llegó el viernes, y Edward, como ya era costumbre, llegó al atardecer. Se había pasado casi todo el día en el prado… "su prado" meditando sobre lo que había visto aquella misma mañana mientras "vigilaba" a Brianna. No es que fuera algo del otro mundo que Seth la sostuviera cuando había estado a punto de resbalar en la congelada acera de la cafetería, pero de solo recordar las manos del quileute en la cintura de la chica le provocaba una rabia incontrolable.

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos, su tortura encarnada, jugando videojuegos con Emmett. Se sentó al lado de Rosalie, y al igual que ella, se dedicó a observarlos jugar; mientras, Alice leía una revista de modas, o al menos lo intentaba, pues cada tanto se quedaba como hipnotizada con el juego de Brianna y Emmett. Jasper trataba de relajarse, cosa que no le resultaba difícil con la atmosfera que el par había propiciado, las únicas tensiones en ese momento, eran cuando Brianna estaba cerca de eliminar a Emmett del juego, éste se ponía histérico.

Esme bajaba de su estudio, dispuesta a internarse en la cocina a preparar algo de comer a la chica, pero al verlos aún sumergidos en el videojuego, no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Niños! – les llamó cariñosamente, como sólo ella podía. - ¡No deberían pasar tanto tiempo en eso, les atrofiará el cerebro!

-¡Un poco tarde para Emmett! – masculló Jasper.

Todos rompieron a reír, excepto Rosalie, quien fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada mientras contenía la risa por respeto a su marido.

-¡OK!... ¡Me rindo! – dijo Brianna. Dejó su control a un lado y se quedó pensativa. - ¡Mamá tiene razón, ya no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esas gráficas! – sacudió la cabeza, turbada.

Esme sonrió y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

-¡Intenta con otra actividad! – comentó Edward casualmente.

Brianna se puso en pie, y dando saltitos (al puro estilo de Alice), se acercó al sofá donde estaba Edward, recargó los codos en el respaldo y descansó la cabeza entre sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Cómo qué? – preguntó, interesada, con su voz dulce y angelical.

Edward tragó saliva al sentirla tan cerca, se puso tan nervioso que no podía ni pensar en una respuesta. El timbre sonó, atrayendo la atención de todos - _¡Salvado por la campana!... ¡Literalmente!_ – pensó.

Alice se levantó instantáneamente y acudió a recibir a la visita. Segundos después estuvo de vuelta acompañada de Seth Clearwater y Sam Uley.

-¡Hola, buenas tardes a todos! – saludo el más joven licántropo.

-¡Buenas tardes! – saludaron bastante desacoplados.

-¡Seth!... ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! – se alegró Emmett. - ¿Juegas?

-¡Claro-que-porsupuesto-que-desde-luego-que-sí! – respondió emocionado y fue a sentarse con el vampiro, tomando el control que Brianna había dejado.

-¡Adelante, Sam!... ¡Toma asiento por favor! – ofreció Esme cortésmente.

-¡Eh… sólo vengo de pasada, en realidad! – dijo algo nervioso… o ¿apenado? Edward vio sus pensamientos inconscientemente.

-¡Felicidades, Sam! – se adelantó.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice, frustrada. Le molestaba que su don no fuera útil en cuanto a los licántropos.

Sam se tensó un poco, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, jamás se lo habría imaginado, ni en sus más locos sueños. Sacó un sobre blanco del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo entregó a Esme.

-¡Pensé que lo más correcto sería venir personalmente a entregarles la invitación!... – empezó a explicar el por qué de su visita y el sobre - ¡Mañana Emily y yo daremos una fiesta en La Push, para celebrar formalmente nuestro compromiso!... ¡Pedimos la presencia de todos nuestros amigos… así que… no pueden faltar! – Los ojos de Esme se abrieron como platos, pero no era la única impresionada, nadie se esperaba algo así de Sam Uley.

La vampiresa volvió a dar un vistazo al sobre que le había tendido, estaba remitido a la "Fam. Cullen". Mientras ella leía y releía el remitente, Sam ubicó a cierta chiquilla de largo cabello marrón que en esos momentos jugueteaba en el piano.

-¡Bri!... ¡Eso no es un juguete! – Edward trató de sonar estricto, pero le hacía gracia verla aplastando teclas de manera desordenada.

-¡Ni yo soy una niña! – repuso ella, volviéndose para mostrarle la lengua.

-¿Por qué no me lo creo? – dijo rodando los ojos. A Sam se le escapó una sonrisa al verlos discutir por tonterías.

-¿Cuento con su presencia? – preguntó Sam a la atónita vampiresa de cabellos caramelo. Esme sonrió y asintió.

-¡Será un honor! – sonrió agradecida.

-¡Me alegro!... ¡La dirección exacta esta dentro – apuntó al sobre – espero verlos a todos ahí!... ¡Por supuesto, Brianna está incluida… he notado que le llama "mamá"! – comentó en tono más bajo, pero todos escucharon… bueno, Seth no. Esme y Brianna asintieron, los demás sonrieron. - ¡Bueno, ahora sí, me retiro!... ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches, Sam! – dijeron, esta vez, a coro. - ¡Gracias!

Apenas se fue Sam, Edward y Brianna se miraron uno al otro y continuaron la contienda. Él la fulminaba con la mirada, no estaba molesto ni nada, pero lo hacía a propósito para molestarla; ella le volvió a mostrar la lengua.

-¡Infantil! – masculló Edward, conteniendo la risa.

-¡Amargado!

-¡Niña mimada!

-¡Morboso!

-¡Fuera de mi piano!

-¿Ahora quién es el infantil? – la chica sonrió de lado alzando las cejas.

-¡AAAAAAAH… YA BASTA! – estalló Emmett al otro lado de la sala. Seth acababa de eliminarlo del juego. - ¡ME DESCONCENTRAN!... ¡YA DENSE BESO, ABRAZO, APAPACHO Y ACABEN CON ESTE TEATRO! – estaba hecho una furia, como pocas… muy, pero muy, pocas veces.

Brianna tragó saliva ruidosamente, miró a Edward, quien estaba tan estupefacto como ella, los otros ni se atrevieron a romper el silencio, hasta que el chico quileute habló.

-¡E-e-e-este… yo… ya es tarde! – dijo nervioso - ¡Mejor me retiro!... – se encaminó a la salida, pero al pasar junto a su compañera de clases se detuvo. - ¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Algo que ya era costumbre para ellos, porque así se saludaban en el instituto, pero para Edward aquello fue el acabose.

Edward soltó un gruñido bajo, cuando su amigo salía por la puerta (pues ¿por donde más?, ¿por la chimenea?... ¡Ni que fuera Harry Potter!). Jasper había ocupado el lugar de Seth, sentándose a jugar con su hermano, mientras que las chicas se dirigieron con Esme a la cocina.

-«¿Qué pasa, Edward?... » - cuestionó, preocupada, había alcanzado a escuchar el gruñido del vampiro.

-«¡Nada!» - le respondió de tirón, notoriamente molesto, pensó mordazmente: - «¿Ahora ya te deja rascarle tras las orejas?»

La chica se tensó y lo miró con ojos como platos.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? – chilló seriamente ofendida, sorprendiendo a todos. Incluso Emmett se olvido por completo de su enojo, al escuchar el chillido de la chica.

-¡Nada, olvídalo! – respondió Edward con tono serio, se puso en pie y salió de la casa, dejándola plantada en mitad de la sala, furiosa y totalmente confusa.

La habitación quedó en silencio absoluto, Jasper y Emmett habían soltado los controles, petrificados. Alice, Esme y Rosalie se asomaban desde la cocina. Los labios de Brianna se abrieron y cerraron varias veces intentando decir algo, pero nada salía de ellos.

Sólo pudo emitir un suspiro de resignación, sintiéndose extrañamente triste, abandonó la sala y se fue escaleras arriba. Bastó con llegar ante la puerta de aquella recámara, para darse cuenta de que no deseaba entrar ahí, se sentía demasiado irritada y molesta con Edward, y lo más frustrante era que no sabía porqué, pero lo último que quería era estar en un lugar que se lo recordara. Bajó nuevamente y se adentró en la biblioteca de Carlisle, tomó un libro al azar y se desplomó en un cómodo sofá, mientras intentaba perderse en la lectura.


	13. ¿Experiencias fuera del cuerpo?

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo XIII. ¿Experiencias fuera del cuerpo?**

Jasper salió de la casa poco después de que Brianna subiera. Encontró a Edward en el bosque a un par de kilómetros.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió el castaño.

-¿Qué? – dijo aparentemente despreocupado. Se recargó contra un árbol.

-¿Qué le dijiste para molestarla así? – insistió. Edward bufó. – _"¿Desde cuando dejas que los 'celos' tomen el control?"_

Miró con recelo al castaño, odiaba que fuera tan perceptivo.

-¡Sólo para que lo sepas! – continuó Jasper. - ¡Se sintió muy triste apenas te marchaste! – recordó el momento en que Edward salía de la casa, como Brianna apesadumbrada, intentaba hablar pero acabó soltando sólo un suspiro, antes de retirarse completamente abatida.

Edward lo vio todo en la memoria de su hermano y se sintió profundamente culpable.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

Ambos vampiros regresaron a la mansión. Edward subía a su recámara, pero a mitad del camino percibió el aroma de Brianna en la biblioteca de Carlisle. Decidido a disculparse con ella, entró, pero la encontró profundamente dormida. Estaba tendida de lado en el sofá, el brazo derecho descansaba sobre su estómago y el izquierdo caía del sofá apuntando en dirección a un libro que probablemente había resbalado de su mano.

Se acercó sigilosamente, tomó el libro y alcanzó a leer en la cubierta: "El Señor de los Anill…" - _¿Cuándo lo agregó papá a su biblioteca?_ – se preguntó. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio de Carlisle, y regresó al lado de Brianna. Se sentó en el suelo con el único afán de contemplarla mientras dormía, pensó en acomodar su brazo, de manera que no se le entumiera por tenerlo colgando tanto tiempo, pero apenas la tocó, algo extraño sucedió.

**La habitación a su alrededor se desvaneció, le pareció que había sido transportado, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y rodeado de vegetación, similar a un bosque… pero no era un bosque, pudo visualizar claramente algunas lápidas, era un cementerio. Captó el sonido de una voz femenina, y se encaminó en su dirección.**

**Alcanzó a ver a una hermosa mujer: blanca como el marfil, ojos azules y cabello negro azabache extremadamente largo, a la que reconoció de la memoria de Carlisle, como la abuela de Brianna. La mujer estaba frente a una lápida de mármol.**

**-¡Ya falta poco! – decía la banshee. - ¡Muy poco, Brianna!**

**Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de la chica… ¡esa no podía ser su tumba! Completamente perturbado dio unos pasos más hacia delante intentando ver la inscripción en la lápida, se sorprendió y alivió a la vez al ver a la chiquilla arrodillada frente a la tumba.**

**-¡Lo sé, Áine! – respondió Brianna, totalmente indiferente a la banshee.**

**-¡Vendré por ti cuando estés lista…!**

**-¿Y si no quiero irme? – interrumpió.**

**-¿Por qué no querrías? – se alteró su abuela.**

**-¡Porque aquí soy feliz! – musitó.**

**-¡Tonterías, Brianna!... ¿Feliz?... ¿Entre vampiros?... – la mujer estaba cada vez más molesta, pero la chica ni se inmutaba.**

**-¡Sí! – respondió tan fresca como siempre. - ¡Ellos me quieren!**

**-¿Insinúas que yo no? – preguntó, obviamente ofendida.**

**-¡Sé que me quieres!... ¡Pero te interesa más mi "rareza" que yo misma!... ¿Crees que no se lo que ves en mí?**

**-¡Ese no es tu lugar!... – insistió ignorando la pregunta. - ¡Agradezco que te protejan, pero tu no perteneces a ese mundo!**

**-¡Ni al tuyo, en realidad no encajo en ningún lugar... jamás lo haré, así que ¿Qué más da en dónde esté?!**

**La banshee se hincó en el suelo, junto a Brianna y la rodeó con un brazo. Edward permaneció escuchando desde donde se encontraba.**

**-¿Confías en ellos? – preguntó la banshee, más serena.**

**-¡Totalmente! – respondió sin titubear.**

**-¡Uno de ellos siente un fuerte deseo por tu sangre! – afirmó.**

**Edward se estremeció al escucharlo, ¿Sabía que era él?... ¿Cómo? Sin embargo, Brianna seguía igual de tranquila, miró a la banshee a los ojos.**

**-¡Lo sé!**

_**-¿Lo sabe?**_** – pensó el vampiro, petrificado.**

**-¡Y no te importa! – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.**

**-¡Si me importa… porque… sé que mi cercanía lo hace sufrir! – admitió, y por fin demostraba algún tipo de emoción… estaba triste.**

**-¿Y prefieres hacerlo sufrir? – la banshee empezó a confundirse.**

**-¡No!... ¡Pero… es complicado! – empezó a desesperarse. - ¡No quiero que sufra!... ¡Pero tampoco puedo alejarme!... ¡Soy muy egoísta, ¿Verdad?!... ¡Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón – aceptó finalmente – lo mejor es ir contigo! – concluyó no muy convencida.**

**-¡NOOO…! – Edward salió de su escondite y en segundos estuvo frente a las dos banshees.**

**-¿Edward? – Brianna lo miró confundida.**

**-¿Qué hace él aquí?**

**Áine se incorporó, su cuerpo entero resplandeció con un brillo plateado y empujó a Edward, con tal fuerza, que para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba de vuelta en la biblioteca de Carlisle.**

Estaba tendido en el suelo, aún podía sentir la ardiente mano de la banshee en su pecho, como si le hubiera quemado a través de las ropas. Brianna seguía durmiendo pero su ritmo cardiaco estaba alterado, parecía tener una pesadilla.

Edward se arrastro hasta el sofá, en ese momento, el resto de su familia entro en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamó Rosalie, alarmada.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa? – chilló Alice.

Nadie más se había fijado en ese detalle, la camisa de Edward estaba aparentemente quemada, justo en el pecho se podía ver la huella de una mano. Sin embargo él estaba más preocupado por despertar a Brianna, cuando vieron que de sus ojos empezaban a rodar gruesas lágrimas, los demás también se alarmaron. - _¡Déjame ir!_ – la escucharon murmurar en medio de la pesadilla. Edward intentó despertarla, pero el pecho comenzó a arderle cada vez más, el dolor era insoportable, solo comparable con el momento de su transformación. Pronto no fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo podía retorcerse de dolor mientras Brianna luchaba por despertar.

Esme se debatía entre su hijo y la chica. Rosalie miraba a Edward sorprendida y a Brianna preocupada. En sí, nadie sabía cual de los dos necesitaba más de su ayuda… es más ¿Qué ayuda?... ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?

Mientras se desesperaban, sin saber como actuar, escucharon a Brianna murmurar dormida - _¡Lo quiero…!_ – fue lo último que dijo, antes de incorporarse violentamente, y abrir los ojos finalmente, con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado.

Ubicó a Edward en el suelo, sufriendo, y se acercó a él tan rápido como pudo dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de moverse y se le dificultaba intentar siquiera tocarlo.

-¡Por favor! – se volvió hacia los demás, que aun observaban, perplejos, la escena. - ¡Sosténganlo!

Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar, se adelantó a sujetar a su hermano, Carlisle le siguió. Jasper intentaba mandarle oleadas de tranquilidad, mientras su padre y su hermano lo sujetaban. Brianna le abrió la camisa, y ahí estaba la huella de su abuela, perfectamente marcada en el pecho del vampiro, como si le hubieran aplicado un hierro candente… ¡un hierro candente con cinco finos y delicados dedos femeninos!

-¿Cómo ha pasado? – exclamó Esme, profundamente afectada.

Brianna no respondió, se limitó a acercar su rostro al pecho de Edward y… ¿besarlo?... no, en realidad sólo soplo la herida, pero desde el punto de vista de los demás, parecía que lo estaba besando.

Edward dejó de forcejear y poco a poco empezó a sentir alivio, una sensación cálida, pero agradable, se extendió sobre su pecho y poco a poco el dolor aminoró hasta desaparecer por completo. Carlisle y Emmett le soltaron, apenas dejó de luchar. Sintiéndose aliviado se quedó tendido en el piso de la biblioteca, con los ojos aún cerrados mientras se recuperaba por completo, pero de pronto sintió de nuevo algo cálido caer sobre su piel, se sentía como algo líquido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró el rostro de Brianna, aún oculto tras una larga cortina de cabello, pudo percibir las incontables lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Bri! – susurró mientras intentaba enderezarse. Logró sentarse y extendió los brazos hacia la chica.

Brianna pareció titubear, pero después de unos segundos se lanzó a sus brazos llorando descontroladamente.

-¡Lo siento! – sollozó en el hombro del vampiro.

Edward le palmeaba la espalda - ¡Estoy bien! – le repetía una y otra vez, para tranquilizarla. Rosalie se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de la chica y su hermano.

-¡Bri… ¿Qué es esto?! – le tomó del brazo haciendo que se separara de su hermano.

Entonces todos pudieron percibir un par de marcas rojizas en ambos brazos de la chica, poco arriba de los codos. Poniendo atención se podían identificar perfectamente unos dedos y marcas de uñas. Para ese momento, Esme se encontraba también a su lado, examinando las marcas.

-¡No entiendo! – exclamó la vampiresa de cabello caramelo, angustiada. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – solicitó, profundamente afectada.

-¡Á-Áine! – respondió cabizbaja.

-¿Quién? – intervino Rosalie.

-¡Su abuela! – respondió esta vez Edward.

Carlisle se acercó y examinó las marcas en los brazos de Brianna y la ya desaparecida en el pecho de Edward.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? – quiso saber, intrigado.

Edward explicó lo que había visto en el sueño de Brianna, mientras ella permanecía callada. Les habló de cómo repentinamente se había sentido transportado a un lugar diferente y había encontrado a las dos banshees conversando. Cómo Áine, al descubrirlo, le había empujado y provocado esa misteriosa herida candente en el pecho.

La familia se quedó atónita tras escuchar su relato. Pero quedaban ciertas preguntas en el aire. ¿Cómo logró Edward entrar en el sueño de Brianna, cuando ni siquiera puede leer su mente a placer?... ¿Cómo es que un sueño puede causar tal afectación física en ambos muchachos?... y, ¿Por qué las heridas de Brianna no habían sanado aún?

-¡Muy bien, gracias Edward! – felicitó Carlisle a su hijo cuando concluyó.

Para entonces ya se habían desplazado a diferentes lados de la habitación. Rosalie estaba de pie junto a un amplio estante de libros y Emmett a su lado, sentado en un banquillo que normalmente se usaría para alcanzar repisas más altas. Alice estaba sentada sobre un escritorio y Jasper de pie al lado de la ventana. Carlisle estaba cómodamente instalado en una butaca frente al escritorio al lado de Alice. Todos estaban acomodados en torno al sofá en el que la chica había estado durmiendo, y que ahora ocupaban Edward, Esme y la misma Brianna. Carlisle centro su atención en la chica.

-¡Brianna ¿sabes cómo sucedió esto? – Ella asintió.

-¡N-no… no era un sueño! – dijo mirando a Edward. - ¡A veces, cuando duermo… ella se comunica conmigo!... ¡Es una cualidad de las banshees, se comunican entre ellas por medio de pensamientos, pero no es telepatía… es más como… experiencias fuera del cuerpo! – Todos la miraban en silencio, completamente atentos. Se dio ánimos para seguir explicando: - ¡Cuando me llama, abandono mi cuerpo para acudir… supongo que por esa razón el bloqueo mental que uso normalmente, se debilitó… y cuando Edward tocó mi brazo, entró en mi mente y me siguió!

-¡Esto es muy interesante! – comentó Carlisle pensativo.

-¡Pero… ¿Cómo es que ambos salieron lastimados?! – se preocupaba más por saber, Esme.

-¡Como dije… no era un sueño, era real!

Esme, que se encontraba sentada en medio de ambos, haló a cada uno hacia ella y los abrazó tiernamente besando sus frentes.

-¿Por qué te lastimó a ti? – preguntó Edward a la chica.

-¡No me permitía volver! – admitió. - _¡Sabía que iba ayudarte!_ – pensó, mas no planeaba decirle eso.

-¿Por qué la herida de Edward sanó cuando lo besaste? – preguntó Emmett, impertinente, haciendo que el rostro chica se encendiera.

-¡Y-y-yo no hice eso! – chilló abochornada, provocando las carcajadas del fortachón. - ¡Usé el "hálito banshee"… - trató de sonar seria, mientras estaba roja hasta las orejas - es lo único que detiene el veneno!

-¿Veneno?, ¿Qué veneno? – cuestionó Jasper desconcertado.

-¡Una banshee adulta, como Áine, - aclaró - puede cambiar el aspecto de su piel dándole una especie de resplandor plateado… ese resplandor, no se muy bien lo que es, pero es tóxico para algunas especies… como los vampiros!

-¡Y otras banshees! – agregó Alice, admirando los rasguños en los brazos de Brianna. - ¿Puedes curarte a ti misma? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¡Bueno… verás… creo que no me alcanzo, y dudo mucho que hacerme "manita de puerco" ayude! – respondió recuperando su habitual sentido del humor. Nadie pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. - ¡Seguro se me pasará!

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo... Emmett escucha una conversación muy privada...  
_

-¡Déjame ver!... - dijo en un susurro - Esto es un poco extraño.

-¡Aaaaahg! - ahogó un grito.

-¡Se siente caliente!

-¡Dámela…! - urgió.

-¡Ahhh... así está mejor!... - suspiró con alivio - ¿Te duele?

-¡Un poco!... ¡Tendré que tomar una ducha para sacarme esta cosa babosa!


	14. ¡Trágame tierra!

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo XIV. ¡Trágame tierra!**

Minutos más tarde en la cocina, Brianna terminaba de engullir el guisado que Esme le había preparado. Alice y Rose le hacían compañía mientras tanto, ambas sentadas frente a ella, al otro lado de la barra. La pequeña Cullen dio un salto de repente, como si le hubiesen prendido fuego al asiento.

-¡No puedo dejar que salgas en esa facha! – apuntó Alice señalando la blusa de Brianna, estaba rasgada en la parte donde se había lastimado. - ¡Voy a escoger algo para que te cambies! – sin decir más, el duende desapareció.

-«¿Qué me cambie?» – interrogó a Rosalie. La rubia asintió. - «¡A esta hora ¿A dónde se supone que salga?!»

Rosalie rió ante el pensamiento de Brianna, en eso vio a su hermano de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, aparentemente no se decidía a entrar.

-¡Sabes qué!... – se puso de pie la vampiresa, dubitativa. - ¡Mejor voy a cerciorarme! – y al igual que su hermana, desapareció de la vista de la chica, antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

_-¿Eh?_ – estaba confundida por el extraño comportamiento de las hermanas.

Ya había terminado su comida, recogió el plato, el vaso y los cubiertos utilizados y se encaminó al fregadero, abrió el grifo y empezó a lavarlos. No sintió en qué momento un vampiro de cabello cobrizo entró.

-¡Puedes usar el lavavajillas! – propuso Edward detrás de ella.

La chica se sobresaltó con el simple sonido de su voz, el tenedor de plata se le soltó de las manos, provocando un estruendo al chocar con el metal de latina del fregadero. Edward rió por lo bajo, mientras Brianna intentaba recuperarse.

-¡No voy a usarlo sólo por una par de trastos! – respondió, intentando sonar tranquila, a pesar de que su corazón seguía acelerado por el susto.

-¡Como quieras! – dijo, sólo por tener algo que decir. Se sentó sobre la barra, a espaldas de la chica, esperó a que terminara con su tarea, y continuó. - ¡Brianna! – la llamó.

La seriedad en su tono de voz no le pasó inadvertida. Se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con el vampiro, que saltó de la barra y quedó de frente a ella a menos de un metro, sin saber porqué… tal vez instinto, lo que haya sido, Brianna intentó retroceder, chocando dolorosamente su cadera en la orilla del fregadero. Ahogó un gritito de dolor antes de poder hablar.

-¡Dime! – instó al vampiro para que siguiera con lo que fuera que iba a decir.

-¡Bri! – volvió a empezar Edward. - ¡Perdóname por favor!... ¡Lo que dije antes... no tenía porque hacerlo… lo lamento! ¿Puedes perdonarme? – en verdad que le había costado decir esas palabras.

-¡Por supuesto!... ¡Ya olvídalo! – le dedicó su radiante sonrisa.

Edward también sonrió, feliz de que lo hubiera perdonado. – _"¡Edward!, ¡Dile a Bri que ya está lista su ropa!"_ – escuchó pensar a Alice.

-¡No soy un maldito woki toki! – se quejó Edward, un poco más alto del volumen normal. Brianna lo miró con el ceño ligeramente arrugado. - ¡Alice dice que tu ropa está lista! – explicó. Ella sonrió comprendiendo.

-¡Mejor no hacerla esperar! – se encaminó a prisa rodeando al vampiro.

-¡Tienes razón! – coincidió con ella.

No la había dejado dar ni tres pasos, cuando la levantó en brazos y subió hasta su habitación a velocidad vampírica. Brianna ni tiempo tuvo de comprender lo que había hecho, cuando ya la estaba bajando en la recámara del tercer piso.

-¡Yo también podía hacer eso! – murmuró Brianna, cuando estuvo de pie en la recámara de Edward. Él se encogió de hombros. Rosalie la miró con cierta complicidad.

La chica entendió el propósito de su mirada y abrió su mente a Rosalie. - «¡No te quejes!... ¡Bien que te gustó!» - pensó la rubia. El rostro de Brianna se mantuvo inexpresivo, excepto por el tono escarlata que tomó. Edward y Alice intercambiaron miradas curiosas, pero las chicas no dijeron ni una palabra.

Rosalie se limitó a sonreír mientras que su amiga sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente, después tomó la ropa que Alice le había dejado sobre la cama y se encerró en el baño.

Una vez que se encontraron los tres hermanos solos en la habitación, Edward miró a Rosalie, inquisitivamente. Y ella, asumiendo que intentaba leer su mente, pensó en lo más grotesco que él esperaría, se imaginó a su esposo en una situación bastante impúdica. Su hermano hizo una mueca de asco y la fulminó con la mirada. –_ "¡Por entrometido!"_ – sentenció, antes de salir de la habitación.

Alice se quedó pensativa y tuvo una visión de su querida hermana y Emmett…

-"_¡Mejor me llevo a Jazz de caza o las cosas se pondrán feas!"_ – pensó rápidamente, antes de que las imágenes de su visión llegaran a su hermano. Y decidida, salió detrás de Rosalie.

Edward se encontró repentinamente sólo, en su habitación, se tumbó en su sofá favorito e intentó relajarse.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

Brianna estaba dentro del amplio cuarto de baño. Colgó las ropas en la percha de la puerta mientras se deshacía de las que llevaba puestas. Se estaba quitando la blusa arruinada, cuando el ardor de los rasguños en sus brazos le empezó a desquiciar, le parecía que el dolor incrementaba en lugar de disminuir.

Terminó de sacarse la blusa, dejándose solamente un ligero top de tirantes. Las heridas, aunque leves, la estaban torturando tanto, que decidió intentar curarlas por sí misma, para no asustar a Carlisle. Busco en las gavetas del mueble del lavabo y dio con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sin perder tiempo, sacó una mota de algodón y la humedeció con antiséptico aplicándolo cuidadosamente sobre las marcas rojas… el ardor disminuyó ligeramente, pero regresó apenas retiró el algodón.

Tomó otra botellita, era de alcohol, remojó otra mota de algodón y la aplicó sobre el brazo izquierdo, lo retiró y aplicó un poco más en el derecho. En eso estaba cuando una interrogante la asaltó… - _¿Qué hace Edward con un botiquín en su baño?_ – se preguntaba, estaba tan intrigada, que se olvidó de quitar la mota, hasta que la herida empezó a escocer agresivamente. Retiró el algodón y apretó los dientes intentando ahogar un alarido, pero lo único que logró fue que saliera como un gemido.

En menos de dos segundos, la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando a un angustiado vampiro de cabellos cobrizos. Su primera reacción fue abrazarse a sí misma, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirse, pero se olvidó de algo… aún sostenía el algodón empapado en alcohol en su mano y accidentalmente lo volvió a colorar sobre la herida. Al primer síntoma de ardor, soltó el algodón, y se llevó la mano a la boca y la mordió para ahogar el bramido.

Edward la miró, reparó rápidamente en la mota de algodón, el botiquín sobre el mueble del lavabo y el brazo dolorido de la chica. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe, dejándolo momentáneamente sin palabras.

Se recargó contra la puerta, tratando de tomar fuerzas mientras el ardor, provocado por el alcohol, cedía. Miró fijamente al vampiro. - «¡Por favor, no les digas a Esme y Carlisle!» - le pidió telepáticamente.

-«¡Pero, Bri…!» - empezó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

«¡No quiero preocuparlos!» - Él pudo ver claramente la angustia en los ojos de la chica.

-¡Déjame ver! – pidió en un susurro, antes de acceder a no decirle a sus padres.

Brianna se acercó y dejó que examinara las marcas de sus brazos. Notó como el vampiro parpadeó un par de veces, como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante o fuera de lo común… (¡Jo! ¡Como si ser herida por tu abuela banshee de tres mil años en medio de una proyección astral, no fuera suficientemente insólito!).

-Esto es un poco extraño. – murmuró Edward después de unos segundos en silencioso análisis.

-«¡No me digas!» – atacó Brianna mordazmente. Él la miró alzando una ceja. - «¡Ya bueno, dime que encontraste… sé más explícito!»… ¡Aaaaahg! – reprimió un alarido cuando le pasó un dedo por el rasguño.

-«¡Mira esto!» - le mostró el dedo índice, impregnado de una sustancia de tonalidad plateada. - «¡Parece polvo… pero, está algo… espeso!»

-«¡Por el alcohol y el antiséptico que me puse!» - dedujo ella, forzando la vista lo más que pudo, pues su visión no era tan perfecta como la de un vampiro.

-¡Se siente caliente!

-«¿Polvo plateado?... ¡Ese debe ser el venen…!» ¡Dámela…! – le tomó la mano y empezó a soplar, igual que cuando fue herido en el pecho.

Edward soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio, cuando la sustancia plateada fue perdiendo brillo hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¡Ahhh… así está mejor! – suspiró aliviado contemplando su dedo impecable, no había señal alguna del misterioso veneno plateado. Brianna se miraba los rasguños en el espejo, e hizo una mueca. - ¿Te duele?

-¡Un poco! – mintió, alcanzó a tocar un poco una de las heridas y retiró algo de la mezcla plateada - ¡Tendré que tomar una ducha para sacarme esta cosa babosa!

Pasó casi un minuto entero y ninguno de los dos se movió. Brianna miró a Edward con especial atención.

-¡Edward! – le llamó tiernamente, mientras jugaba juntando y separando las yemas de sus índices. Una vez que tuvo su atención continuó telepáticamente, pues no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. - «¡Para ducharme, necesito … humm… desvestirme!»

Edward captó la indirecta, ­- «¡Oh… ya!» - inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa y salió del cuarto.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

En la recámara, le esperaba un vampiro corpulento, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa no le gustó en absoluto, la conocía muy bien, bastó con poner un poco de atención a los pensamientos de su hermano, para comprender el motivo de tal sonrisa pervertida.

Sólo Emmett podía sacar ese tipo de conclusiones escuchando, a medias, la conversación del vampiro y la banshee encerrados en el baño. Agradeció infinitamente el hecho de ser vampiro, pues de haber sido humano, en ese momento estaría más rojo que un tomate con insolación, sólo de ver lo productiva (y pervertida) que podía ser la imaginación de su hermano.

-¡Felicitaciones, hermanito! – dijo el fortachón palmeándole la espalda, con orgullo.

-… - Edward estaba en shock, se había quedado mudo.

-"_¡Oh, sí!..._ – continuó Emmett pasándole un brazo por los hombros - _¡Mi Eddie ya es todo un hombre!"_

-¡Serás imbécil! – consiguió decir - ¡No ha pasado NADA de lo que estás pensando!... ¡Ya saca esas sucias imágenes de tu mente! – intentó sonar enojado, pero su coraje, no era coraje, sino vergüenza.

-"_¡Eddie, Eddie, Eddie… a mi no me engañas!..._ – se sentía absolutamente confiado - _¡Bri te gustó desde que la viste entrar en esta casa…_ - Edward hizo ademán de interrumpir, pero Emmett agitó la mano en gesto de que lo dejara continuar – _no puedes negarlo!"_

Edward suspiró derrotado y fue a sentarse a su sofá. Emmett sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Aún así, no es lo que imaginas! – volvió a decir Edward.

-¿Ah, no?... ¿Entonces? – le miró alzando las cejas, completamente escéptico. Su hermano abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero en eso se quedó, en intento, porque algo más lo distrajo.

-«¡Edward!... ¿Puedes venir?» - le llamó Brianna desde el baño.

Dejando a Emmett con la duda, se levantó volvió a dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

-«¡Pero cierra los ojos!» - chilló en cuanto escuchó el movimiento del picaporte, pues de la cintura para arriba, sólo tenía puesto el sostén.

Bastante confundido, él obedeció, entro con los ojos cerrados y volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-«¿Qué pasa?» – preguntó impaciente.

-«¡No puedo… NO ABRAS LOS OJOS!» - se interrumpió cuando le pareció que Edward intentaba abrirlos. El vampiro bufó desesperado, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Había intentado meterse en la blusa, pero al restregarse las heridas se había lastimado y le dolía cuando la tela le rozaba los brazos. Se había quedado en el intento de entrar en la blusa, con los brazos arriba y sin poder bajarla, necesitaba que "alguien" le ayudara tirando de la parte de abajo para así poder escapar los brazos. Pero no podía llamar a Alice o a Rose, ni mucho menos a Esme, lo último que quería era que ella y Carlisle se preocuparan; en cambio Edward, él ya lo sabía, en esos momentos era su mejor opción.

-¡Me duele! – dijo tímidamente.

-¿Dónde estás? – se guió por el sonido de sus latidos y empezó a mover las manos intentando encontrarla.

-¡Deja de tirar manotaz…! – chilló mientras retrocedía, pues cada vez estaba más cerca, pero antes de terminar la frase dio de espaldas contra la pared y Edward la alcanzó.

Brianna se quedó completamente muda, cosa que le extrañó… y más que nada, le preocupó. Desobedeciendo por completo la petición de la chica, abrió los ojos, para comprobar que estuviera bien, - _¡Trágame tierra!_ – pensó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella estaba recargada en la pared… ¡que digo recargada, parecía que quería fundirse con ella! Y él a menos de un metro de distancia, tenía su mano derecha estirada y posada en uno de sus pechos. Le miraba con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza, furia e impotencia; sus labios estaban apretados, no sabría decir si estaba a punto de reír, llorar, o soltarle un breviario de palabras altisonantes… Lo más probable era lo último, pues a pesar de haberse percatado de su error, seguía sin quitar la mano de "ese" lugar.

Brianna se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente antes de hablar…

-¡Bueno!... ¡Ya que abriste los ojos!... ¡Me ayudas a pasar los brazos! – dijo tratando de restarle importancia al accidente, antes de morir de la vergüenza.

-¡Eh… sí! – por fin reaccionó, y le ayudó tal como le había pedido.

-¡Gracias! – dijo sin verlo a la cara, puso toda su atención en meterse las ballerinas.

-¡Bri, perdón…!

-¡No importa… - le interrumpió - los accidentes pasan! – justificó comprensivamente con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¡Bri, querida! ¿Puedes venir un momento?... ¡EMMETT, DEJA DE REIR COMO MANIÁTICO! – llamó Esme al otro lado de la puerta, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos encerrados en el baño.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

La vampiresa estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño en la habitación de Edward. Su hijo, el fornido, se retorcía de risa como desquiciado sobre la cama de su hermano… o mejor dicho, de Brianna. A Esme comenzó a desesperarle su actitud risueña… ¡qué digo risueña!... estaba desternillándose de risa.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? – pidió saber, con los brazos en jarras, sin poder contener una risita al verlo tan "eufórico".

La respuesta del fortachón no fue necesaria, en ese preciso momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salieron un par de figuras… sí, UN PAR. Brianna aún tenía el rostro algo sonrosado, y Edward lucía bastante apenado. A Esme no le pasó desapercibido el cabello húmedo de la chica, arqueando las cejas miró fijamente a su hijo.

-"_¿Qué ha...?"_

El muchacho la miró, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una estruendosa carcajada de Emmett, quien al ver la cara de su madre, no pudo contenerse.

-¡Esme… Carlisle espera en el auto! – aviso Rosalie, entrando en la habitación con paso ligero se encontró con su esposo en la cama y le dio un tierno beso. - ¡Alice y Jasper se han ido de caza! – informó también.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ… PORQUÉ? – se alarmó Brianna.

-¡"Caza" de cazar, alimentarse! – explicó Rosalie, divertida. - ¡No de "casa" residencia… volverán en la madrugada!

-¡Oh vaya! – suspiró aliviada.

Los cuatro rieron divertidos por la confusión de la muchacha, mientras Rosalie tomaba el cepillo de la mesita de noche y se acercaba a Brianna. Edward se quedó pensativo. Alice y Jasper no estaban, Carlisle y Esme saldrían a comprar algunos regalos para Sam y Emily; lo que significaba que él y Brianna se quedarían solos en casa con "ese par", Emmett y Rose. Esos dos no tendrían la más mínima consideración, darían rienda suelta a su "pasión", sin importarles su presencia… tenían que escapar de ahí, tal como lo habían hecho sus otros hermanos.

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes? – pidió tirando del brazo de Brianna, y se sorprendió a si mismo al notar lo desesperado que sonaba.

Esme también parecía sorprendida, pero encantada con la idea. Rosalie ni se inmutó, continuó cepillando el cabello de Brianna como si nada, ella sabía muy bien que su hermano intentaba huir, una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Claro, hijo!... – respondió Esme. - ¡De hecho venía a preguntarles si querían acompañarnos!... – miró a Brianna esperando una respuesta, ella asintió. - ¿Lista? – preguntó a Rosalie, que, insertaba un hermoso broche de plata en el cabello de Brianna.

-¡Perfecta! – respondió, examinando detenidamente a la muchacha.

-¡Rose…! – empezó a decir avergonzada, tocando el hermoso broche, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-¡Déjalo, te luce mejor a ti! – sentenció.

Por fin decidieron salir, estaban despidiéndose en el porche, antes de subir al auto, cuando Brianna notó "algo" diferente en Emmett.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? ¿Alguien me pintó bigotes y no me di cuenta? – preguntó, mirando con recelo al fortachón. Eso sólo provocó que riera con más ganas. - ¡Emm! – exigió haciendo un mohín.

Ya no pudo saber nada, porque antes de lo que se esperaba, se encontraba dentro del mercedes de Carlisle y éste estaba arrancando.


	15. Somnolencia y ¡Hmm, helado!

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo XV. Somnolencia y... ¡Hmm, helado!**

Brianna viajaba en el asiento trasero, acompañada de Esme, Carlisle, obviamente, iba al volante y Edward en el asiento del copiloto. Se había quedado intrigada por la actitud burlona de Emmett, pero por más vueltas que le daba en su cabeza, nada más no se enteraba de nada. Resignada se reclinó en el asiento, soltando un hondo suspiro.

-¡Disculpa, Brianna!, ¿Te estas aburriendo?... ¿Quieres que encienda la radio? – preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Eh… no!... ¡Estoy bien!... – se dirigió a Esme - ¡Por cierto… ¿A dónde vamos?!

-¡A buscar un regalo para Sam y Emily! – le respondió.

-¡Mmmm… pero, ¿a dónde?!... ¡En Port Angeles no hay mucho de dónde escoger! – comentó tranquilamente. La vampiresa estaba a punto de responder, pero Edward interrumpió, exclamando…

-¡Oh, no!... ¡Alice la "duendizó"!

Brianna infló los cachetes poniéndose completamente roja, aparentemente de furia, pero en realidad estaba conteniendo la risa mientras se repetía internamente - _¿duendizó?_

-"_¡Edward, por favor!"_ – lo retó Carlisle.

-¡Wow!... ¡Parece que el señor "Amargosín" está aprendiendo a hacer chistes! – terció Brianna.

-"_¿Amargosín?"_ – pensó Esme divertida.

-¡Chicos, por favor no comiencen! – pidió Carlisle poniendo orden antes de que la guerra comenzara.

-¡Entonces… - continuó Brianna ignorando las miradas asesinas de Edward - ¿A dónde vamos?!

-¡A Seattle! – respondió la vampiresa.

-¡Uff!... ¡Será un camino largo! – murmuró pensativa.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! – coincidió Edward echando un vistazo al velocímetro.

-¡No vas a conducir! – sentenció Carlisle, adivinando las intenciones de su hijo. Edward bufó y se desparramó en el asiento, mientras que Brianna ahogó una risita e hizo exactamente lo mismo en el asiento de atrás.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, el almacén favorito de Esme, dónde solía hacer la mayoría de las compras para el hogar.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

Brianna se había quedado dormida, y cuando despertó, se encontró solitaria dentro del auto en el estacionamiento. Permaneció recostada boca arriba, contemplando el techo del auto, cuando…

-¡Despertaste! – clamó Edward desde el asiento delantero.

Brianna se enderezó abruptamente, la voz del vampiro la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Edward!... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué no fuiste con Esme y Carlisle? – habló con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

-¡No podía dejarte dormida y sola en el auto! – respondió muy serio, para luego agregar: - ¡Nos demandarían por maltrato infantil! – sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Sí, como digas! – dijo totalmente apática, y se volvió a recostar, no tenía deseos de comenzar a pelear.

Edward reclinó un poco el asiento, quedando su cabeza junto a los pies de la chica. Exhibió su sonrisa torcida, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella lo adelantó…

-¡No quiero discutir! – apuntó firmemente.

-¿Cómo están tus brazos? – preguntó más serio.

-¡Ya no duelen! – respondió y se volvió a sentar. Con mucho cuidado, Edward se pasó al asiento trasero.

Ella se abrió la sudadera y la dejó caer un poco de la espalda, permitiendo que le revisara las heridas, que ahora sólo eran unas tenues marcas rosadas.

-¡Mucho mejor!... ¡Casi no se notan! – deslizó su mano desde el hombro de la chica hasta el antebrazo, acariciándola casi por inercia.

En ese momento una corriente electrica los recorrió. Brianna se estremeció.

-¡Disculpa! – retiró su mano rápidamente - ¡Seguramente tienes frío! – se disculpó suponiendo que el estremecimiento de la chica se debía a su tacto gélido.

-¡No siento frío!... ¡Con ninguno de ustedes! – afirmó, pero no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, aún estaba algo perturbada por el contacto.

La puerta del conductor se abrió inesperadamente, y por ella asomó Carlisle. Brianna, en un acto reflejo se acomodo la sudadera para ocultar las marcas, e intentó cerrarla precipitadamente, provocando que el cierre se atascara, estaba muy nerviosa por haberle ocultado a la mayoría de la familia, lo de sus heridas. Casi inmediatamente después de que asomara el vampiro, se abrió la puerta del copiloto, mostrando a una Esme perpleja. Ambos vampiros los observaban con expresiones de asombro mientras Brianna contendía con el cierre.

-¡Chicos…! - empezó Esme nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo? – interrumpió Alice, apareciendo de quién sabe donde, y con ella estaba Jasper.

-¡Hola! – saludo el castaño, sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¡Allie!... – clamó Brianna emocionada de ver a la vampi-duende - ¿No estaban de caza?

-¡Terminamos! – respondió Jasper.

-¡Y justo a tiempo!... ¡Esme, ¿Qué harías sin mí?! – dijo aparentemente seria.

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí! – comentó la vampiresa - ¡Entren ya!

Alice y Jasper entraron al auto, apretujados en el asiento de trasero con su hermano y la banshee. Edward y Jasper se plegaron a los lados, para dejar más espacio a las chicas. Se trasladaron hacia otro almacén, uno que Alice les había indicado, pero en el camino Brianna se volvió a quedar dormida. Cuando Carlisle y las dos vampiresas fueron a su encomienda, Jasper se quedó haciendo compañía a su hermano y cuidando de la durmiente.

-"_¿Qué estaban haciendo?"_ – preguntó con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡Nada! – susurró Edward para no despertar a la chica.

-"_¿Nada?... ¿Seguro?... ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué sentías culpa cuando llegamos?!... ¡Algo estaba pasando!... ¡Basta con ver a Bri! _– agregó mirando hacia el cierre aún atorado de la sudadera de Brianna. Edward no respondió, solo gruñó ligeramente.

-¡Eres igual que Emmett!

-¡Me ofendes, hermano!

Edward esta por soltarle unas cuantas palabras a Jasper, cuando Brianna volvió a despertar. Se sentó y miró hacia ambos lados, notó los tres cuerpos que faltaban en el auto.

-¡Oh, no!... ¡Lo volví a hacer!... – se lamentó - ¿Por qué no puedo permanecer despierta?

-¡Cálmate, Bri! – Jasper intentó tranquilizarla, podía sentir su frustración.

-¡Tal vez sea una etapa! – sugirió Edward. - ¡Estás adquiriendo habilidades muy rápido, probablemente por eso estés tan cansada!

Brianna se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras de Edward, al menos eso tenía sentido, ya que su somnolencia había comenzado desde que descubrió que tenía fuerza sobrehumana, y desde que salía a correr por las tardes, dormía como piedra. Se estiró un poco intentando desentumirse, y en el ínter, vislumbró un establecimiento de helados al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Ahora vuelvo! – dijo rápidamente antes de salir del auto. Ambos vampiros la miraron con ojos como platos y salieron tras ella.

-¡Alto!... ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el cobrizo sujetándola del brazo.

-¡Ahí! – dijo señalando la heladería.

-¡Voy contigo!

-¡Yo aquí me quedo! – comunicó Jasper, regresándose al auto.

-¡Es de madrugada!... ¿Qué hace abierta una heladería a estas horas? – comentó Edward revisando su reloj mientras cruzaban la calle.

-¡Yo que sé! ¡No voy a cuestionarme! ¡Me agrada la idea! – respondió tan rápido que apenas se le entendía. Estaba desesperada por comer uno de sus helados favoritos.

Cuando entraron en el establecimiento, el dependiente se acercó ávidamente al mostrador.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Brianna con su radiante sonrisa presente.

-¡Muy buenos días, señorita!... ¿Qué le ofrezco?

-¡Un helado triple de queso con zarzamoras en barquillo de galleta, por favor!

-¡Enseguida! – dijo el hombre – _"¡Triple… zarzamora… galleta!"_ – repetía para sí mismo mientras lo servía. Cuando estuvo listo se lo tendió a Brianna. - ¿Y a usted que le ofrezco joven? – preguntó mirando a Edward.

-¡Yo estoy bien, gracias! – respondió amablemente entregándole el pago. En ese momento un perturbador sonido los hizo girarse hacia la chica. Brianna había gemido mientras saboreaba el helado. - ¡Eh… guarde el cambio! – agregó apenado. - ¡Volvamos, Bri! – tomó a la chica de la mano y salieron del local.

Cuando regresaron al auto, ya los estaban esperando. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal los helados? – preguntó la duende. Edward la fulminó con la mirada, era obvio que sabía lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Deliciosos! – respondió Brianna inocentemente sin dejar de devorar su barquillo, que ya estaba por la mitad.

Por el bien de Brianna y la paz entre hermanos, decidieron dar el tema por zanjado. En el camino de regreso, ¿cómo no?... la banshee se volvió a dormir. Alice se sentó sobre las piernas de su Jasper, para dejar espacio a la muchachita. Edward la abrazaba, cuidando que no resbalara del asiento, cosa que le valió las sonrisitas pícaras de sus hermanos y padre, Esme era un poco más ingenua para darse cuenta de las emociones implícitas en los actos de su hijo.


	16. Modelaje

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo XVI. Modelaje.**

Cuando Brianna volvió a despertar, se encontraba de regreso en la cómoda cama matrimonial de la recámara de Edward. Era casi medio día, Alice y Rosalie estaban, como de costumbre, al pie de la cama, aguardándola.

-¡Por fin despiertas, "Bella Durmiente"! – dijo Rosalie.

-¿Bella Durmiente? – se extrañó su hermana - ¡Yo diría Rapunzel… en morena!

-¡Ja-ja! – dijo Brianna sarcástica. Las dos vampiresas se tensaron y la miraron sorprendidas. - ¿Qué? – se extrañó de su reacción.

-¡Tu… tu aliento! – consiguió decir Rosalie aún perpleja. Brianna se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, completamente roja. - ¡No!, ¡No! – intentó corregir - ¡No es malo!... ¡Nada malo, de hecho… todo lo contrario! – Brianna arrugó el ceño.

-«¡Debes estar bromeando!»

-¡No es broma, Bri! – dijo Alice, que también la había escuchado en su cabeza. La chica arqueo una ceja y la miró dudosa.

-«¿Cómo es?» - quiso saber, empezando a sospechar.

-¡No estoy segura! – admitió Rosalie.

-¡Como… - Alice se quedó pensativa, haciendo memoria. Estaba segura de haber percibido un aroma similar antes – como… como ¿azahares?... sí, azahares! – dijo triunfante de poder recordar el aroma.

La expresión de Brianna se relajó un poco, sin embargo, no parecía satisfecha.

-¿Bri? – la llamó Alice, ella y la rubia la miraron preocupadas. Brianna apartó las manos de su boca y habló…

-¡Edward tiene razón! – explicó - ¡Estoy cambiando muy rápido!... ¡Ahora huelo como Áine… es decir, como una banshee! – concluyó amargamente.

-Rosalie la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

-¡No estés triste, Bri!... ¡Aunque seas una banshee, nosotros siempre te querremos!

-¡Así es! – coincidió Alice - ¡No importa si te conviertes en una bruja amargada como tu abuela, serás "nuestra" bruja amargada… si aguantamos a Edward, podemos con todo! – dijo rápidamente y de un tirón. Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada, pero Brianna se soltó riendo como loca.

-¡Gracias, Allie! ¡Gracias, Rose! – dijo cuando pudo dejar de reír - ¿Qué sería de mí sin ustedes? – de verdad estaba conmovida.

Rosalie la volvió a abrazar y Alice se les unió.

-¡ABRAZO DE GRUPO! – gritó un vampiro fornido, y en segundos las tres chicas quedaron atrapadas en su constrictor abrazo.

-¡OSITO!... ¡VAMOS A HACER PURÉ A BRI! – exclamó Rosalie, preocupada.

Al instante, Emmett las liberó. Brianna aspiró y exhaló con fuerza.

-¡La próxima dame tiempo de agarrar aire, Emm! – pidió la banshee.

-¡Perdón, me emocioné! – dijo el fortachón, y los cuatro rieron.

-¡Suficiente!... ¡Basta de risitas! – interrumpió Alice - ¡Emmett, fuera de aquí! – empujó al vampiro fuera de la recámara - ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo!

-¿Poco tiempo?... ¿Para qué? – preguntó Brianna, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-¡Pero… pero, Alice! – decía Emmett, oponiéndose a la pixie - ¡Vine a preguntarle a Bri, si va a comer algo…!

-¡Oh, estoy bien, no tengo hambre! – dijo la chica. Los tres la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¡No te creo! – dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué mentiría? – se defendió. Ella estaba tan extrañada como los demás, pero era la verdad. - ¡Supongo que debe ser "otra etapa"!

Fue entonces que los tres vampiros parecieron comprender.

-¡Bien! – dijo Emmett saliendo de la recámara, en la puerta se volvió hacia las chicas otra vez - ¡Ángel mío!

-¡Dime, Osito!

-¡No la hagan sufrir mucho, por favor! – pidió mirando a la, ahora, asustada muchachita; y cerró la puerta.

-¿Q-q-qué quiso decir con eso? – cuestionó temerosa.

-¡Bri! ¡Recuerda que asistiremos a una fiesta! – respondió Rosalie.

-¡Pero si es hasta en la noche, todavía hay tie…!

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas… - interrumpió Alice – tenemos que escoger tu atuendo, peinado, joyería, calzado… - enunciaba entrando en crisis emocional.

Brianna no terminó de escuchar el monólogo de Alice, sentía que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

-¡Bien, bien, bien… ya entendí! – la cortó de pronto - ¡Empecemos de una vez! – Pareció que era lo que la duende estaba esperando, porque su sonrisa maquiavélica se extendió como nunca y sus ojos dorados brillaron de emoción.

Aprovechando la predisposición de la chica, no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a probarle múltiples vestidos, zapatos y accesorios. Terminaron decidiéndose por un vestido de tirantes con drapeado en el busto, ceñido hasta la cadera y con vuelo hasta las rodillas, en chifón negro sobre tafetán rosa palo. En conjunto con unas zapatillas negras de punta redonda, decoradas con un pequeño moño de satén rosa, sin mucho tacón, para poder moverse en la playa.

A la hora del peinado, ambas vampiresas estuvieron de acuerdo en que no hacía falta tal cosa, el estilo natural del cabello de Brianna, combinaba perfectamente. Sólo soltaron su cabello y lo dejaron caer por su espalda en sus muy naturales y perfectas ondas marrón chocolate, que llegaban por debajo de la cadera.

Con el maquillaje fue igual, sólo aplicaron un poco de sombra gris oscuro en los párpados, y gloss rosa pálido para disminuir el carmesí natural de sus labios.

-¡PERFECTA! – dijeron al unísono, contemplando su obra.

-¡Si ustedes lo dicen! – murmuró Brianna incrédula. Rosalie la empujó hasta amplio espejo del closet. - ¡Pero… ¿QUIÉN ES ESA?! – miró su reflejo y se quedó perpleja.

-¡Mostrémosle a Esme! – sugirió Alice, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-¡Ah… no! – se opuso la chica, saliendo de su asombro. - ¡Primero cámbiense ustedes también… es más, yo las ayudo ahora!

-¡Bri, Bri, Bri… nosotras sólo tenemos que ponernos el vestido y estamos listas! – dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y a qué esperan? – les instó. Las chicas rieron y accedieron.

Alice fue por los vestidos a sus habitaciones y volvieron para cambiarse en el cuarto donde aguardaba Brianna.

-¡Que lindos! – exclamó la chica cuando miró los vestidos de las otras.

El de Alice era en satén lavanda, de corte imperio con tirantes que se amarraban al cuello, el largo era a la rodilla, la parte de la blusa llevaba pedrería. Y el de Rosalie era en tafetán color rojo pasión, strapless, ceñido al cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Verdad que sí?... ¡Yo los escogí!

-¡Tú siempre escoges, Alice! – dijo su hermana en tono cansino.

-¡Por cierto!... ¿Cuándo compraste estos vestidos? – sintió curiosidad, al darse cuenta no recordaba haberlos visto el día que fueron de compras.

-¡Ayer!... ¡En Seatle! – respondió alegre. - ¡Sabía que los necesitaríamos, también escogí el de Esme!

-¿Cómo es el de mamá? – preguntó emocionada.

-¡En unos momentos lo verás! – respondió Alice, calzándose las zapatillas color lavanda, a juego con el vestido.

-¡Listas! – dijo Rosalie, completamente arreglada.

-¡Aguarden!... – las miró detenidamente. - ¡Algo falta!... ¡Ah, sí! – se agachó y jaló de debajo de la cama su maleta, la abrió y sacó un cofrecito de madera.

Estuvo revolviendo el interior hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Rose, usa éstos! – le ofreció un par de pendientes de oro, con rubíes, que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido rojo y su cabello rubio.

-¡Bri, no creo…!

-¡Por favor! – insistió. Rosalie sonrió y tomó los pendientes, en cuanto se los colocó la sonrisa de Brianna se expandió.

-¡Es como si pertenecieran a ahí! – dijo fascinada. Sacó otro par, eran de oro blanco con ópalos. - ¡Alice, por favor! – le tendió los pendientes. El duende no se hizo del rogar y los tomó, haciendo sentir muy complacida a Brianna. - ¡Sí, son perfectos! – aplaudió. - ¡Ahora, ¿me ayudan a escoger?!

Ellas asintieron y empezaron a revisar el cofrecito. Escogieron unos de oro blanco y rodocrosita, que combinaron perfecto con el vestido de Brianna.

-¡Ahora vamos! – dijo Alice, tomando a la chica de la mano. Las tres salieron de la recámara y se dirigieron a la de Esme y Carlisle.

Rosalie llamó a la puerta y segundos después, la vampiresa abrió, luciendo un hermoso vestido de chifón color arena sobre tafetán dorado, strapless, en corte imperio largo hasta la pantorrilla. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño y lo sujetaba con una peineta dorada.

-¡Mamá, estás lindísima! – se admiró Brianna, las otras dos asintieron, igual de impactadas. La vampiresa sonrió.

-¡Gracias, hijas!... ¡Ustedes lucen radiantes!

-¡Gracias, gracias! – dijo Alice.

-¡Yo siempre! – alardeó Rosalie alzando la barbilla y sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás. Las otras sonrieron… ¡Rosalie, siempre sería Rosalie!

-¡Gracias, todo se lo debo a mis hadas madrinas! – bromeó Brianna, haciendo una reverencia a las muchachas. Esme empezó a reír.

-¡Te creo, pero a ver… vuelta, vuelta! – le animó. Brianna muy obediente caminó por el pasillo como si estuviera en una pasarela, dio una vuelta y regresó terminando con pose de top model con una mano en la cadera, sacando el pecho y mirando de lado con la barbilla en alto.

Se escucharon unos aplausos, y la chica se quedó fría, cuando vio hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que los muchachos habían estado observando desde una de las habitaciones.

-¡Ya!, ¡Que no era para ustedes! – dijo completamente roja, cuando vio a Edward aplaudiendo. Los tres empezaron a carcajearse.

-¡Ya en serio, Bri!... ¡Estás más linda que de costumbre! – dijo Emmett acercándose, abrazó a su rubia esposa. - ¿Y esos pendientes? – se extrañó.

-¡Ah… son de Bri!

-¡Eh… no Rose, yo te los regalé! – aclaró la chica. - ¡A ti también, Alice! – agregó mirando a la pixie.

-¡Pero, Bri…! – empezaron a decir las dos.

-¡He dicho! – fue su ultima palabra, y por el tono que usó ya nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.ç

* * *

_Lo sé, es un capítulo demasiado cortito, pero me parece que los sucesos del siguiente lo compensan... ya sabrán a que me refiero muajaja..._


	17. Tentaciones

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

**Capítulo XVII. Tentaciones.**

Minutos más tarde, Carlisle había llegado del hospital, se cambió rápidamente y pronto estuvieron en camino a La Push. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron con Esme y Carlisle en el mercedes, mientras que el resto, se trasladó en el volvo de Edward.

Habían montado un par de carpas a la orilla de la playa, cuando los Cullen llegaron, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban ahí. Brianna se sentía un poco extraña, a los únicos que conocía ahí, eran Seth y Sam. Sin embargo, los Cullen parecían conocer a todos los presentes.

-¡Gracias por venir! – les recibió Sam, acercándose a los vampiros… y la banshee. Junto con él se acerco Emily, su prometida.

-¡Gracias por aceptar acompañarnos! – dijo la muchacha. Brianna se sorprendió un poco al ver las cicatrices de Emily, pero no lo demostró. - ¡Tu debes ser Bri! – se dirigió a la chica.

-¡Así es! – dijo sonriente. - ¡Gusto en conocerte, Emily! – estrechó su mano. Emily también sonrió.

-¡Vaya, eres aún más linda de lo que me habían contado! – dijo admirando a la banshee.

-¿Eh?... ¿Quién…?

-¡HOLA! – Seth se acercó alegremente - ¡Que bien que ya están aquí!... ¡Bri, luces radiante! – reparó en el atuendo de la chica. Brianna y los demás rieron, mientras que Edward se tensaba conteniendo un gruñido.

Jasper tuvo que encargarse de tranquilizarlo, antes de que hiciera otra de sus escenas. El cobrizo miró a su hermano agradecido. Pero poco le duró la paz, ya que su amigo, se llevó a Brianna del brazo para presentarla al resto de los licántropos.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

La fiesta parecía estar yendo bastante bien, a pesar de que los Cullen no bebían ni comían, se estaban divirtiendo interactuando con los demás. Rosalie y Emmett bailaban abrazados una canción lenta, junto a Sam y Emily en una pista improvisada. Esme y Carlisle conversaban con Billy Black y Sue Clearwater. Alice, Jasper y Edward, conversaban con Quil, Embry, Jared y Paul. Mientras que Brianna platicaba con Leah, la hermana de Seth. Para ese entonces, Brianna ya había sido presentada con la mayoría de los invitados, excepto con una pareja que recién iba llegando.

-¿Cómo va todo? – saludó el joven moreno, acompañado de una chica pálida de cabello color caoba y ojos chocolate.

-¡Ah!... ¡Qué tal Jake, Bella! – saludó Seth, pues la pareja anfitriona aún estaba en la pista.

Brianna miró de reojo a la pareja, llamó su atención cuando escuchó el nombre de Bella. - _¿Es ella?... ¿Es la chica que rompió el corazón de Edward?... ¡Ah, ¿pero que estupideces estás pensando Brianna?... ella no lo hizo a propósito, no es culpa suya!_ – se reprendía internamente. La música cambió drásticamente a una un poco más movida, Alice y Jasper se separaron de los demás para unirse a Rosalie y Emmett en la pista, mientras que Sam y Emily la abandonaban.

Edward se quedó solo entre los licántropos, y Brianna fue a reunirse con él, arrastrando a Leah en el proceso. Las chicas se sentaron entre los muchachos, Edward hizo un espacio y Brianna se sentó a su lado, apenas se sentó bostezó.

-«¿Sueño otra vez?» - cuestionó el vampiro. Brianna asintió sin mucha convicción. - «¡Ven!» - cuando la chica se acercó más a él, la rodeo con un brazo por la espalda, entonces ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cerró los ojos

-¿Qué le sucede?... ¿Está bien? – preguntó Leah, cuando vio que la chica se quedaba dormida.

-¡Sí, solo está algo cansada! - respondió Edward en un susurro.

-¡Parece tener sueño a menudo!... ¡Seth la ha visto cabecear durante las clases!

-¡Suponemos que podría deberse a sus nuevas habilidades, está adaptándose! – respondió de nuevo. Estaba sorprendido de la manera en que la arrogante chica quileute estaba conversando con él, _¡Una vez más, el encanto de Brianna doma a otra fiera!_, no pudo evitar sonreír con ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó, ligeramente ruborizada. El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

-¿OTRA VEZ? – chilló Alice acercándose al mirar a la chica dormida. Edward y Leah la chistaron al instante y se tapó la boca con la mano. - ¡Perdón! – dijo más despacio.

-¿Por qué no la llevas al auto? – sugirió Jasper, abrazado a la cintura de su pixie. - ¡Debe estar muy incómoda en esa posición!

-¡Jo!... ¡No tienes ni idea en qué posiciones puede dormir este monstruito! – se le escapó a Edward.

-¿Tu sí? – cuestionó hábilmente la quileute, alzando mucho las cejas y con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

Los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en él, incluyendo los de la pareja de vampiros que aún se encontraban bailando en la pista, sin perder detalle de la conversación.

-"_¡A ver como sales de esta, Eddie!"_

Edward fulminó a su hermano con la mirada mientras respondía…

-¡Un par de veces!... ¿Cómo no verla si está en mi recámara? – intentó justificar.

-"_¡Sí… y también comparten baño!"_ – pensó Emmett pícaramente recordando el día anterior cuando los pilló, según él, haciendo "cosas" en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Emmett! – gruñó Edward muy bajo. El aludido se soltó carcajeando con ganas.

-¡Osito! – lo llamaba Rosalie tiernamente al oído - ¡Para ya!... ¡Pensaran que estas loquito! – pedía al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos dos.

Brianna se removió un poco al escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas del vampiro, pero siguió dormida.

-¡Jasper tiene razón! – habló Leah, sorprendiendo por la familiaridad con la que hablaba del vampiro. - ¡Llévala al auto… es más, te ayudo…! – se inclinó y trató de levantar a la chica, pero inesperadamente gruñó. La muchacha apartó las manos extrañada.

-¡Por favor, discúlpala… no es personal! – dijo Alice reprimiendo una risilla. - ¡Siempre se pone así de gruñona cuando duerme!

-¡Los únicos a los que no les hace eso, son Esme y Edward!... – explicó el vampiro castaño. - ¡Incluso a Carlisle le ha gruñido un par de veces! – él y su pareja empezaron a reír al recordar cuando eso sucedió esa misma madrugada.

-¿Hablan en serio? – dudó Jared.

-¡Sí!... ¡Miren! – Alice tocó el brazo de Brianna y ésta volvió a gruñir.

-¡Alice, deja de jugar! – le espetó su hermano abrazando a la chica para apartarla de su alcance.

La pareja de vampiros y cuatro de los quileute, rieron ante la situación, Leah se limitó a mirar a Edward con indulgencia.

-¡La acostaré en el auto de Carlisle! – avisó Edward antes de levantarse con la chica en brazos y alejarse del tumulto.

-¿Necesitará ayuda? – insinuó Embry.

-¡No, él puede sólo… ya es casi un experto! – se burló Alice. Todos rieron de nuevo.

**..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..··°'˚'°··..**

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de la playa, Edward llegaba al lugar donde habían aparcado los autos. Abrió una de las puertas traseras del mercedes, y cuando se inclinó para hacerlo, la chica resbaló ligeramente de su hombro. Podía sentir la respiración de Brianna en su cuello, y casi estuvo seguro que su piel se había erizado.

Brianna respiraba de manera acompasada, hasta que el aroma del vampiro volvió a invadirla, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron repentinamente. Edward se inclinaba sobre el asiento para acostarla, en ese momento sintió algo cálido rozar su cuello, eran los labios de Brianna. Sorprendido, buscó su rostro, y se desilusionó al ver que ella seguía durmiendo, pero en ese preciso momento fue atraído del cuello por los brazos de la chica y lo besó.

Por fin los estaba probando, esos exquisitos labios rojos estaban ahí para él. Toda razón lo abandonó y se dejó llevar por el deseo, acaricio los labios de la chica con su lengua y éstos se entreabrieron permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y acariciaban una a la otra. Pronto ya nada más le importó, solo quería sentirla, disfrutar cada caricia. Empezó a besar el cuello de Brianna y se deslizó por su clavícula hasta llegar a su escote. La chica emitió un gemido al tiempo que la temperatura de todo su cuerpo se incrementaba. Deslizó con mucho cuidado una de sus manos por la pierna de la chica y la subió muy lentamente por debajo del vestido, ella arqueó la espalda presionándose al cuerpo del vampiro.

A este punto, Edward no podía estar más excitado, dejó que su mano tirara hacia abajo, la delicada prenda interior de Brianna.

-¡Edward! – llamó Jasper, tocando el hombro de su hermano.

Edward se frenó en el acto al sentir el toque del castaño, que intentaba relajarlo al mismo tiempo que a Brianna. Con ella funcionó rápidamente, su cuerpo se relajó y empezó a respirar de manera acompasada. Sin embargo, a Edward le costó más trabajo volver a controlarse, con mucho esfuerzo se apartó de la chica y salió del auto.

Se dejó caer al suelo recargado al neumático y se concentró en respirar tranquilamente.

-¡Perdona hermano, tenía que hacerlo!

-¡Está bien, Jazz!... – suspiró profundamente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. - ¡No puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer!... ¡Yo iba a…! – ni siquiera se atrevió a decirlo.

-"_¡Tranquilízate!... ¡La culpa no es solo tuya!"_

-¡Lo es! – insistió Edward obstinado. - ¡Ella no es consciente… ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?! – gritó frustrado y molesto consigo mismo.

-¡Edward, deja de cul…! – se interrumpió cuando miró a la chica, despertando en el interior. Edward también la escuchó bostezar y estirarse.

-¡Discúlpame con los demás! – dijo antes de alejarse rumbo al bosque a velocidad vampírica.

-"_¡Edward!"_ – el vampiro no se detuvo y pronto se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

La puerta del auto se abrió y por ella salió una aturdida Brianna.

-¿Jazz?... ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¡Eh… te dormiste!

-¡Ou!... ¿Cuánto tiempo fue esta vez? – hizo un mohín.

-¡No mucho, tranquila!... ¡Volvamos con los demás!

Brianna siguió al castaño y pronto estuvieron reunidos de nuevo con los muchachos de la manada de Sam, más Leah, Seth y Alice en torno a una fogata. Casi al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Brianna, una pareja se unió al grupo.

-¡Hola a todos! – saludó de nuevo Jacob Black.

-¡Hola! – le respondieron a coro.

Leah se hizo a un lado para hacer espacio a la banshee, mientras que Alice le hacia espacio a su amiga Bella Swan.

-¡Hola, Bella… ¿Cómo te va?! – saludó la pixie.

-¡Muy bien, ¿y a ustedes que tal?

-¡De maravilla! – exclamó emocionada. - ¡Bri, ven por favor! – la aludida se disculpó con Leah y fue a sentarse con la vampira. - ¡Brianna, Bella!... ¡Bella, Brianna! – las presentó.

-¡Mucho gusto! – dijo Brianna tendiendo su mano a la humana.

-¡El gusto es mío! – dijo la otra. - ¡Me han hablado bastante de ti!

-¡Uy! ¡Espero que bien! – bromeó la banshee. Bella sonrió.

Estuvieron conversando un buen rato, Bella incluso le simpatizó a Brianna y viceversa. Dejando de lado el hecho de que había sido la novia de Edward, Brianna se dio cuenta de que era una persona bastante agradable.

Después de que Bella se fue a sentar con Jacob y de haber recorrido el panorama una y otra vez sin resultados, Brianna se decidió a preguntar a Alice…

-«¡Allie, ¿Dónde esta Edward?!»

-«¡No tengo idea… la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando te llevaba a acostar en el auto de Carlisle!... ¿No estaba cuidándote?»

-«¡No!... ¡Jasper estaba ahí!»

-«¡El fue después!» - aclaró. Las dos se miraron confusas.

-¡JAAAAAZZ! – chillaron a la vez, haciendo que el castaño saltara de su asiento.

-¿Qué les hiciste? – preguntó Paul, mirando con temor a las dos chicas.

-¡Pronto lo sabré! – respondió pasando saliva con dificultad.

Jasper llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellas, pero por más que los licántropos aguzaron el oído, no pudieron escuchar lo que decían, pues Brianna los estaba comunicando telepáticamente.

-«¿A dónde fue Edward?... ¡Tu debes saberlo!» - interrogó la banshee.

-«¡No me dijo, de verdad… - respondió temeroso de la ira de su pixie – solo me pidió que lo disculpara!»

-«¡Jazz, ¿Qué pasó?!» - preguntó Alice. El castaño negó con la cabeza, estaba decidido a guardar en secreto el momento de debilidad de su hermano. La vampiresa bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Conociéndolo, debe estar haciendo una de sus rabietas por ahí!... ¡Ya volverá!... ¡Vamos a bailar, Jazz! – lo haló de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista.

Brianna se quedó igual de preocupada, tenia el presentimiento de que no todo estaba tan bien como Alice pretendía. Si al menos supiera a que se debía la nueva rabieta de Edward… en eso, su amigo se acercó a sentarse con ella.

* * *

¡Tadaaa! se darán cuenta que este fue apenas un intento de lemmon... lo sé, no es muy bueno, ¡piedad! es la primera vez que intento algo así.

En el próximo capítulo, Brianna empieza a descubrir más cosas sobre sí misma, habilidades y sentimientos, pero también... ¡llegan los problemas!


	18. Corazonada

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

-¡JAAAAAZZ! – chillaron a la vez, haciendo que el castaño saltara de su asiento.

-¿Qué les hiciste? – preguntó Paul, mirando con temor a las dos chicas.

-¡Pronto lo sabré! – respondió pasando saliva con dificultad.

Jasper llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellas, pero por más que los licántropos aguzaron el oído, no pudieron escuchar lo que decían, pues Brianna los estaba comunicando telepáticamente.

-«¿A dónde fue Edward?... ¡Tu debes saberlo!» - interrogó la banshee.

-«¡No me dijo, de verdad… - respondió temeroso de la ira de su pixie – solo me pidió que lo disculpara!»

-«¡Jazz, ¿Qué pasó?!» - preguntó Alice. El castaño negó con la cabeza, estaba decidido a guardar en secreto el momento de debilidad de su hermano. La vampiresa bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Conociéndolo, debe estar haciendo una de sus rabietas por ahí!... ¡Ya volverá!... ¡Vamos a bailar, Jazz! – lo haló de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista.

Brianna se quedó igual de preocupada, tenia el presentimiento de que no todo estaba tan bien como Alice pretendía. Si al menos supiera a que se debía la nueva rabieta de Edward… en eso, su amigo se acercó a sentarse con ella.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo XVIII. Corazonada.**

-¿Qué pasa, Bri? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah… por nada! – dijo distraída.

-¡Nada ¿eh?!... «¿Por "nada" te refieres a Edward?»

-«¿Sabes dónde está?» - preguntó esperanzada.

-«¡Eeeh… no!» - dijo derrotado. Brianna suspiró cansada, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y la cabeza en las manos.

-¿Estás bien, Bri? – preguntó una chica sentándose a su lado.

-Supongo. – respondió indiferente. Miró a la chica que estaba a su derecha y una chispa de descubrimiento se encendió en su cabeza. - ¡Gracias, Bella! – abrazó a la chica y se levantó sin decir nada más alejándose de la fogata.

Bella y Seth intercambiaron miradas, confusos. Brianna desapareció rápidamente de la vista de los presentes, por fortuna todos estaban muy ocupados para notar una chica menos en el grupo… bueno, no todos…

-«¿Qué crees que haces, Bri? – Jasper se interpuso en su camino - ¡Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí sola, y menos en el bosque de noche!»

-«¡Tengo que encontrarlo, Jazz!... ¡Siento que debo hacerlo!»

-«¡Es muy peligroso!... ¡Además no sabes a dónde ir!»

-«¡No se a dónde ir… pero sé que voy a encontrarlo!, ¡Confía en mí, Jazz!»

Desde el momento en que llegó a sus "vidas", los Cullen le habían dado casi de todo, un hogar, una familia, protección, amor, pero lo que ninguno había hecho por ella, era confiar. Tal vez era momento de darle esa oportunidad, a diferencia de los otros, Jasper era muy consciente de la fortaleza interior de Brianna, sabía muy bien que no era una chica débil. El vampiro se debatía entre su deber de protegerla y el de ser su amigo y apoyarla.

-«¿Jazz?» - insistió la chica, sacando al castaño de sus cavilaciones.

-«¿Estas segura?» - cuestionó mirando de reojo a su pixie, y rogando por que no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Brianna asintió firmemente. «¡Bien!» - dijo resignado. - «¡Pero prométeme que me avisarás si algo sucede, cualquier cosa… ¿entendido?!»

-«¡Entendido!»

-«¡Ve con cuidado, Bri!» - besó su coronilla y la dejó ir.

Brianna continuó su camino, todos estaban tan entretenidos conversando y jugándose bromas. Apenas había avanzado un kilómetro de la playa, cuando se detuvo, confundida.

_-¡Bien, Brianna!... Ahora… ¿hacia donde se supone que vas?_ – se preguntó desesperada - ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando concentrarse y pensar claro, pero era lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento - _¡Edward, ¿Dónde estás?!_ – sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, se puso una mano sobre el corazón y cerró los ojos intentando adivinar lo que era, pero en ese momento, pudo ver con claridad el camino y sin pensarlo, echó a correr por el bosque.

Se detuvo unos metros más adelante para quitarse las zapatillas y siguió corriendo, sin detenerse hasta llegar a un pequeño prado. Ahí en el centro, estaba el vampiro.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó confundido al captar los latidos acelerados de la chica.

-¿No es obvio?... ¡Corriendo, eres un buen entrenador!

-¡No me refiero a eso… ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?!

La chica se encogió de hombros, no iba a decirle que simplemente siguió una corazonada, era absurdo. Miró alrededor, cada detalle del lugar.

-¿Fue aquí? – preguntó temerosa de la respuesta. Él asintió.

Brianna no se atrevió a dar otro paso, sentía que al hacer eso invadía algo preciado para Edward. Se recargó en un tronco y esperó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente y se recargó en otro árbol frente a Brianna. Ella se mordió el labio insegura de decir la verdad.

-¡Vine por ti!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Edward, sé lo que sientes! – dijo cabizbaja. Edward se tensó ¿sabía lo que sentía por ella? - ¡Se que no será fácil, pero… tienes que superarlo!

_-¿Superarlo?... ¿Quiere que me olvide de ella?... ¡Por supuesto, ¿Qué más iba a ser?!_

-¡Deja de lastimarte a ti mismo!... ¡Se que debe doler verla con Jacob, pero…!

-¿Quééé? – interrumpió desconcertado. - _¿Jacob?... ¿Cree que estoy así porque vi a Bella con Jacob?... ¡Oh, Bri!... ¡Vaya que eres miope!_

-¡Lo que escuchaste! – insistió - ¡Aunque duela, debes aceptar que ellos están juntos, y eso no va a cambiar… lo sabes bien!... ¡Estoy cansada Edward… muy cansada, cansada de ignorar el dolor que percibo en ti día tras día, cansada de seguir tu juego y fingir que todo está bien… cansada de no decir lo que de verdad quiero decir…!

-¿Y que es eso que quieres decir?

-¡Yo…!

-«¡BRI, BRIIII… ¿LO ENCONTRASTE?!» - escuchó que la llamaba Jasper.

-«¡Sí, lo encontré!»

-«¡Dile que regrese, y por favor, tu vuelve a casa inmediatamente!» - El semblante de Brianna se tensó.

-«¡Jazz, ¿Qué está pasando?!»

-¿Brianna? – la llamó Edward, pero no lo escuchó.

-«¡Vuelve a casa, Brianna!... ¡Seth va para allá, él te dirá… pero haz lo que te digo por favor!»

-«¡Pero, Jasper…!»

-«¡Solo hazlo, Bri… ahora tú confía en mí!» - Brianna tragó saliva, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, algo no le cuadraba de todo esto.

-«¡Lo haré!»

-¿Brianna? – insistió Edward.

-¡Jasper dice que debes volver a la playa! – dijo con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – se alteró.

-¡No me quiso decir!

-¡Lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa!

-¡Sí, también dijo eso!... – dijo desolada - ¡Edward, tengo miedo! – se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

-¡Tranquila!... ¡Sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos! – la consoló - ¡Ahora ve a casa!

Asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, Edward la volvió a abrazar, besó su frente y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de ella.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Cuando llegó a la mansión, Seth ya estaba esperándola.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – solicitó saber apenas vio al licántropo.

-¡Volturis!... ¡Están aquí! – respondió el muchacho.

-¿Aro? – dijo aterrada.

-¡Los tres… con su guardia!... ¡Pero no vienen por ti, no saben que estás con los Cullen! – afirmó.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Qué quie…? – estaba empezando a confundirse, de pronto recordó la noche que Rosalie le había contado del romance de su hermano con una humana - ¡Ay no… ¿Bella?!

-¡Sí! – dijo cabizbajo.

En el momento que Bella había elegido a Jacob, Edward había roto la promesa a los Volturis de convertirla. Ahora, ellos venían a reclamar el cumplimiento de sus leyes.

Brianna estaba desesperada, no había dejado de dar vueltas por la sala desde que llegó. Los Cullen, los quileute, todos estaban en riesgo… y ella ahí, encerradita cómodamente en la casa sin hacer nada para ayudar.

Seth se estaba mareando de verla ir de un lado a otro en la sala.

-¡Bri, deberías intentar calmarte!... ¡Apuesto a que Carlisle lo resolverá pacíficamente! – trataba de animarla inútilmente. - ¡Les explicará y entenderán que el secreto sigue a salvo!

-¡No, Seth… no lo entiendes!... ¡Si han venido los tres, es porque no planean marcharse con las manos vacías! – exclamó al borde de la histeria sin dejar de caminar. - ¡A Aro le importan un pepino sus leyes, Bella es sólo un pretexto… lo que él más desea es tener a Alice y Edward!

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos, no se había planteado esa posibilidad, y lo que más le perturbaba era que tenía bastante sentido. Pero no quería pensar en eso, tenía que ser optimista y esperar que todo saliera bien, sus órdenes eran permanecer al lado de Brianna y evitar que la descubrieran, y si iba a hacerlo, debía tranquilizarse a sí mismo primero.

-¿Por… por qué desapareciste de la fiesta? – trató de meter conversación. Brianna se detuvo unos segundos y lo miró confusa.

-¿A qué viene eso? – cuestionó empezando a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Tengo curiosidad! – respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada!... ¡Igual que Ed… - se quedó pensativo – ward… ¿ESTABAN "JUNTOS"?!

La chica se puso colorada y cambio de rumbo, empezó a caminar desesperadamente tras el sofá donde se encontraba Seth dándole la espalda.

-¡Fui a buscarlo! – admitió.

-¿Y lo encontraste? – se dio vuelta hincado en el asiento del sofá y agarrado del respaldo, miraba a la chica con expectación. Ella apenas asintió. - ¿Y que pasó?... ¿Le dijiste? – Brianna paró en seco y miró a Seth arrugando el ceño.

-Eee...¿Qué? – ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Pues que va a ser, Bri?... ¡Lo que sientes! – soltó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento? – lo miro arqueando las cejas y con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Admito que a una semana de conocernos es precipitado, pero, Bri… he aprendido a descifrarte… y sé lo que sientes por Edward! – dijo muy serio. Brianna cambió de expresión, miró a Seth casi suplicante.

-¿Serías tan amable de decírmelo?

-¡Ya lo sabes, Bri!... ¡No necesitas que yo te lo diga… sería de más ayuda si te lo dijeras a ti misma! – La chica se quedó muy seria, sus labios temblaban en varias ocasiones, a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepentía en el último momento.

-¡No! – dijo finalmente. - _¡Si lo digo, estará en tu memoria y él lo verá… entonces es probable que no me deje hacer lo que tengo que hacer!_ – pensó en un lapso de inspiración, tenía un plan, uno para salvar a Bella, Edward y Alice; y era el momento de ejecutarlo, Seth se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá. - ¡Espero me perdones! – dijo rápidamente antes de propinar un fuerte golpe tras la cabeza del quileute.

Abandonó velozmente la casa, dejando al muchacho tendido en el sofá, inconsciente.

* * *

_Hahaha... en el capítulo anterior me dejaron un review muy interesante, hasta ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era una Mary Sue (¡ni hablar, no será la primer vez que peco de ignorante!), así que me puse a investigar y... ¡tadaaa! Te doy toda la razón, Sally__, ¡he caído en Mary Sue u_u! Pero, adivinen qué... ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Así empecé esta historia y así la voy a terminar, habrá a quienes no les guste y a quienes sí, cada quien es libre de elegir lo que lee... ¿o no?_

_Siento mucho si a esta niña no le gustó mi fic, y seguramente habrá muchas como ella, sin embargo yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo y no pienso detenerme XP._

_Cambiando de tema. Una vez más: ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario **Azulpurpura**! ¡Nunca me fallas, amiga! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Besitos._


	19. El Trato

¡Qué tal, chicas!

Lamento la demora (¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!)

Antes que nada, quiero dar gracias a mis queridísimas amigas y lectoras **Little Hope** y **Azulpurpura **por su incondicional apoyo en esta loca loca historia. Por ellas, para ellas, y para quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas, aquí me tienen de nuevo actualizando.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo XIX. El trato.**

Seth despertó un par de minutos después, con la cabeza aún punzándole por el fuerte golpe en la nuca. No hacia falta ser un genio para suponer hacia dónde se dirigía su amiga. Salió de la mansión Cullen, bastante mareado se internó en el bosque y entró en fase para comunicar el incidente al alfa de su manada, Jacob.

Bella se encontraba al centro de una jauría de lobos, todos a la defensiva, mientras seis vampiros se desplegaban al frente de Sam y Jacob. Carlisle se encontraba más al frente, dialogando con tres vampiros vestidos con largas túnicas negras.

Carlisle había explicado a los tres Volturis la razón por la que Bella no había sido convertida, sin embargo, como predijo Brianna, ellos no estaban dispuestos a retirarse sin una garantía. Edward escuchaba, al igual que su familia, la conversación entre los vampiros, pero además, estaba atento a los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos. No le pasó desapercibido el temor que aquellos licántropos habían infundido en Cayo, al menos eso parecía ser algo prometedor. Toda su atención fue acaparada repentinamente por los pensamientos de Jacob Black.

Seth se comunicaba con el líder de su manada y le informaba lo acontecido en casa de los Cullen. Edward se estremeció solo de saber que ahora la chica andaría por ahí completamente sola, al menos el saber que se dirigiría a La Push, era reconfortante, ya que previamente habían cambiado el lugar de su "encuentro" con los Volturis.

Jacob se adelantó, pensando en que la chica intentaría llegar a ellos y envió a Seth directamente a la playa para darle alcance. No podía llamar a su reciente ubicación al muchacho pues era probable que la chica lo siguiera.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Brianna se desplazaba ágil y veloz a través del espeso bosque con dirección a La Push, pero en mitad del camino sintió un inesperado vuelco en el corazón que la obligó a detenerse. De nuevo esa extraña sensación en el pecho, le decía que el camino era otro, y sin dudar, cambió el rumbo.

Pronto se encontró frente a un extenso terreno similar al que acudían los Cullen a jugar béisbol. Al centro del campo se encontraban cuatro figuras, no le fue difícil reconocerlas, tres de ellas vestían túnicas negras, a pesar de la distancia, estuvo segura que se trataría de los tres líderes Volturis; y la cuarta figura, rubia por cierto, debía ser Carlisle Cullen. A una considerable distancia, detrás de los tres Volturis, se encontraban las dos esposas y la guardia completa. Detrás de Carlisle a la misma distancia, estaban Esme y sus hijos, y un poco más atrás una jauría de lobos rodeando a la temblorosa humana, Bella Swan.

Edward se había concentrado de nuevo, en escuchar los pensamientos de los tres vampiros que conversaban con su padre, pero volvió a distraerse al sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia el lugar, donde su paralizado corazón se encontraba, y en ese preciso momento lo supo… Casi como si le hubiesen estado llamando a gritos, dirigió la vista hacia un punto en la espesura del bosque, y ahí estaba ella.

Brianna se sobresaltó, al notar que Edward miraba en su dirección. No había tiempo para arrepentimientos, era ahora o nunca. Sin pensarlo mucho salió a descubierto, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes.

—¡Brianna Quinn! – cantó Aro encantado, al punto casi de aplaudir. - ¡No esperaba encontrarte aquí! – decía sin apartar su vista de la chica, que avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Carlisle se tensó apenas vislumbró a la chica e inesperadamente, también Marco. Edward avanzó hacia la chica, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó los pensamientos del Volturi.

—"_¡No, Brianna!... ¡Huye por favor!"_ – pensaba Marco inútilmente, pues la chica no quería escucharlo. Edward lo miró confuso, y al instante cambió su expresión, ocultando su aflicción tras esa eterna máscara de apatía.

Ella llegó hasta donde se encontraban Carlisle, Aro, Cayo y Marco.

—¡Ciertamente, yo tampoco esperaba verles por aquí, señores! – respondió con la misma tranquilidad con la que se había presentado en el lugar. Cayó bufó, aparentemente hastiado y retrocedió unos centímetros. Marco la miró compungido.

—«¡Perdón, sé que es lo último que querías para mí… pero tengo una buena razón!» - dijo telepáticamente al vampiro.

—«¡Niña estúpida, no sabes lo que haces!» - respondió Marco.

—«¡Es la única forma!»

—¿Debo suponer que has estado aquí todo este tiempo? – cuestionó Aro muy interesado mirando de reojo a su amigo vegetariano.

—¡En realidad hace una semana que llegué! – respondió. Carlisle rozó su hombro y la atrajo protectoramente alejándola de Aro.

—¡Curioso!... – dijo el vampiro de largo cabello negro - ¡Después de aquella breve experiencia en Volterra, no imaginé que te "relacionarías" con otros vampiros! - Brianna sonrió de lado antes de responder...

—¡Los Cullen me agradan! – dijo firmemente. - «¡Estoy bien!» - se dirigió a Carlisle, y ésta la soltó no muy convencido.

—¿Eso significa que nosotros no?

—¡Creo que se sobreentiende! – respondió desvergonzada recuperando la distancia que el rubio la había hecho retroceder.

Tanto los Cullen como Bella y los quileutes se tensaron con las palabras insolentes de la chica, pero para sorpresa de todos, Aro prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, mientras, un ultimo lobo se unía a la manada.

—¡Siempre tan sincera!... ¡Es una de las cualidades que aprecio de ti!

—¡Lo sé! – dijo igual de petulante. - «¡Por eso he venido a ofrecerle un trato!» - Aro la miró con interés.

—«¡Te escucho!» - fijó su mirada en ella.

—«¡Bella, Alice y Edward, por mí!»

—¿Tres por uno? – soltó Aro fingiéndose ofendido. - ¡Fácilmente reemplazarías a Edward y Bella… pero ¿a Alice?!

—¡Considérelo mi pequeño capricho… - Alice hizo una mueca ante la expresión "pequeño". Emmett se mordió el labio para no reír. - ¿O insinúa que no lo valgo?! – lo miró con pose arrogante, una de las cosas que le aprendió rápidamente a Rosalie. Aro volvió a reír.

—¡Lo vales, claro! – admitió - ¡Trato! – tendió la mano a la chica, pero cuando iban a estrecharlas…

—¡No! - Edward se lanzó hacia ellos y sujetó el brazo de Brianna, impidiendo que tocara la mano de Aro. - ¡Bri! – la miró a los ojos. Ella se paralizó momentáneamente al ver el rostro compungido del vampiro.

Ese titubeo bastó para que una menuda vampiresa castaña avanzara unos cuantos pasos y mirara fijamente a Edward. En instantes, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose en agonía.

—¡DÉJALO! – rugió apretando los dientes, furiosa como nunca la habían visto. Su mirada estaba fija en la pequeña vampiresa volturi, que sólo expandió más su sonrisa sínica.

Jane cayó al suelo inesperadamente, ahora era ella la que se retorcía de dolor, en un principio no emitía sonido alguno, pero después de unos segundos, no pudo soportar más y soltó un ensordecedor alarido que fácilmente puso a varios quileutes los pelos de punta. Bella estaba sorprendida y atemorizada a la vez, nunca creyó que hubiera alguien capaz hacerle eso a Jane.

—¡Entre más pelees, más daño te harás! – dijo Brianna respirando con dificultad, intentando reprimir su furia. Pero no tuvo tiempo de apaciguarse, porque Alec, el hermano de Jane empezó a atacarla… o mejor dicho, a intentar hacerlo.

Brianna lo miró fijamente, su don no tenía efecto en ella, le sostuvo la mirada fieramente hasta que un tercer vampiro se precipitó hacia ella. Edward se incorporó ágilmente para intentar frenar a Felix, pero la chica se adelantó a él, igual que en el partido de béisbol. Lo sorprendente fue que la, aparentemente frágil, chica de 16 años, detuvo al vampiro con solo una mano; y cuando éste intentó sujetarla se le escabulló hábilmente de los brazos. Felix empezó a desesperarse y perder el control por la escurridiza chica, al punto de intentar golpearla, pero nuevamente ella lo esquivó y regresó el golpe lanzándolo varios metros hasta perderlo de vista en la oscuridad del bosque. Todos estaban atónitos, incluyendo a los tres líderes Volturis.

—¿Dónde aprendió Bri a hacer eso? – habló Emmett con la mandíbula desencajada. Rosalie y Alice se miraron entre sí, luego miraron al castaño a su lado.

—¿JAZZ? - chillaron a coro. El aludido se tomó su tiempo en mirarlas, volvió la cabeza lentamente y con temor.

—¡Alguien debía enseñarle a defenderse! – se excusó.

—¡Bien pensado, hijo! – comentó Esme, impresionando a los demás. Dejó su posición y se reunió con su marido frente a los tres vampiros.

Brianna regresaba a su lugar con paso relajado, al golpear a Felix se había desahogado. Regresó con la intención de sellar por fin el trato con Aro, pero esta vez fue Cayo quien se adelantó a la chica y tocó la mano de Aro.

Edward sin perder detalle, supo al instante los temores de Cayo, suplicaba a su "hermano" que se olvidara de la chica, ya suponía demasiado peligro siendo una semi humana, y asumía que al convertirla sería aún más difícil de controlar. Aro por supuesto ignoró los comentarios cobardes de Cayo e hizo amago de estrechar la mano de Brianna.

—¡Aro, deberías considerar lo que estás a punto de hacer! – habló Marco, sí… el mudo Marco. Todos lo miraron, unos sorprendidos, otros interesados… ¡MARCO NO ERA MUDO! - ¡Lo que pasó hace unos momentos debería hacerte pensar!

—¡Me hace pensar, hermano!... ¡He pensado que tenemos unos guardias un poco inestables, necesitamos alguien que sepa poner orden, y esa es Brianna! – dijo resueltamente, o quizás, testarudamente.

—¡Pero lo has visto… es obvio que su lealtad no estará contigo! – dijo mirando a los Cullen, para eso ya toda la familia estaba reunida frente a ellos.

—¡Lo estará mientras respete mi parte del trato… ¿Cierto, Brianna?! – La chica asintió. Rosalie gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡BRI, ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?! – exclamó la rubia a todo pulmón. Brianna rodó los ojos desesperada por terminar con el drama.

—¡ARO! – chilló ignorando a la rubia y extendiéndole su mano al vampiro. Estaban por tocarse cuando…

—¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! – resonó una voz femenina en todo el lugar.

Tanto vampiros de ambos bandos como licántropos, se giraron buscando la fuente de aquellas palabras mientras Brianna musitaba un - ¿Y ahora qué? – con fastidio. No encontraron nada alrededor, ni rastro de la portadora de aquella dulce y femenina voz.

—¡Primero debes ser consciente de las consecuencias, Aro! – volvió a hablar la voz. Una mujer blanca como marfil de largo cabello negro azabache y ojos azul eléctrico, apareció ante los atónitos vampiros.

La mujer acaba de aparecer de la nada, como una especie de espectro luminoso.

—¡¿Abuela?!

* * *

_Jajaja... lo sé, esta trama se vuelve cada vez más descabellada._


	20. Aibhill

¡He vuelto!... para que vean que no estaba muerta _andaba de parranda_ (falso, yo no hago esas cosas XP) la verdad he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, examenes finales y demás... y ahora que estoy de vaca, pues me traen cortita con otros encargos jeje.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. **Little Hope**, **Azulpurpura**... gracias por su incondicional apoyo. **KobatoChan**, gracias por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta.

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la talenosísima Stephenie Meyer... mía es solo esta loca trama y la también un poco loca Brianna Quinn._

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo XX. Aibhill.**

—"_¿Dijo "abuela"?"_ — pensaron Aro y Cayo a la vez.

—"_¡Por fin!"_ — pensó Marco aliviado, estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro, pero se contuvo al recordar la presencia de sus "hermanos".

Apenas terminó de materializarse la banshee ante sus ojos, cuando un numeroso grupo de mujeres de características similares a la primera, empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor, todas vistiendo túnicas blacas.

Algunos licántropos saltaron sorprendidos al sentir repentinamente la presencia de las banshees. A simple vista superaban en número, y por mucho, a la guardia de los Volturis.

—¿Consecuencias? — cuestionó Cayo, ya que Aro se había quedado sin pasmado.

—¡Así es… Brianna es mi nieta!... ¿Eso les dice algo? — preguntó tranquilamente. — ¡Ya que parecen imposibilitados para hablar, les refrescaré la memoria un poco! — continuó ante el silencio de los vampiros — ¡No evitaré que tomen la sangre de Brianna, si es lo que desean hacer… sólo les recuerdo que ese acto acabará con nuestro pacto!... — haló a Brianna y la colocó frente a Aro con ambas manos en los hombros de la chica continuó — ¡Aquí la tienes Aro… ella vale mucho sin duda!... ¡Pero dime… ¿Vale poner fin a dos mil trescientos años de tregua?!

—¡Me parece que no has llegado a tiempo, Áine!... — dijo Aro recuperando la compostura — ¡Ella se ha ofrecido voluntariamente!... ¡El pacto no se rompe si la banshee se entrega voluntariamente!

— ¡Eh ahí! — apuntó ella — ¡Aunque se haya entregado voluntariamente, aún no es una banshee completa… y aunque lo fuera, esa regla la excluye, al ser mi descendiente, está "prohibida"… en especial para ti… no me hace falta recordarte el porqué! — dijo con suficiencia.

Brianna observaba y escuchaba la conversación sin comprender nada, no poseía ningún recuerdo relacionado con ese supuesto pacto de hace dos mil trescientos años. ¿No se suponía que la memoria genética le permitía saber cada detalle del pasado de su "familia"?

— ¡También aprovecho para "comunicarte" — dijo más con un tono de advertencia — que tampoco deben tocar a la humana llamada Isabella Swan!

— ¿Qué?... ¿Y ella por qué? — rugió Cayo, exasperado, pues aún tenía la esperanza de desquitarse de alguna forma.

— ¡Porque aunque no posea dotes de banshee y el linaje se haya diluido considerablemente con las generaciones, ella lleva la sangre de Aibhill!

Los tres vampiros se asombraron al escuchar aquello.

_— ¿Aibhill?... ¡Ese nombre me suena!_ — pensó Brianna, una ráfaga de recuerdos apareció en su mente, no podía controlarlas.

Terminó tambaleándose y retrocedió aturdida chocando de espaldas con Edward, quien la sujetó evitando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, las mismas imágenes que cruzaban por la mente de la chica, también se transmitieron al vampiro y ambos cayeron al suelo. Edward cayó sentado en la tierra, sujetando a Brianna sobre sus piernas, ambos tenían la mirada perdida.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme les llamaban, pero los dos parecían fuera de la realidad.

— ¡Son demasiadas emociones! — dijo Jasper, sin poder acercarse por temor a perder el control de las suyas.

— ¡Edward, Bri! — les llamaba Esme inútilmente.

Mientras los Cullen se esforzaban por despertar al vampiro y la "casi" banshee, Áine terminaba de dialogar con los Volturis.

— ¡Bien, amigo… creo que es todo por ahora! — se despedía Aro de Carlisle. — ¡Ojala puedan visitarnos pronto!... ¡Apuesto que Alice estará interesada en ir de compras! — La duende levantó la cabeza hacia los Volturis apenas escuchó la palabra "compras", pero Rosalie le dio un coscorrón.

Los volturis retrocedieron y pronto ya no fueron visibles.

Jane se quedó un poco rezagada, seguía mirando con odio a la chica que ahora estaba derrumbada. Alec regresó y haló de la mano a su hermana y ambos desaparecieron.

Pese a la velocidad con la que habían vislumbrado los recuerdos de Áine, Brianna y Edward habían logrado comprender al menos una parte de la historia de su tregua con Aro y los Volturis.

Aibhill era la hermana menor de Áine, era una banshee como pocas… muy pocas en realidad, poseía habilidades extraordinarias que nada tenían que ver con su naturaleza banshee, en ese aspecto tenía mucho en común con Brianna.

Aibhill era blanca, al igual que su hermana, poseía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y su cabello era color caoba, muy parecida a Isabella Swan en el físico. Era una buena persona, de carácter dócil y gentil, su único error fue enamorarse de un vampiro que sólo la utilizó, se valió de su fe en él ofreciéndole convertirla, pero no fue capaz de detenerse... en realidad ni siquiera lo intentó, él no quería su sangre, quería su poder.

Ese vampiro al que la banshee tanto amaba, era Aro Volturi, y fue el mismo que le puso fin a su vida, sin embargo, no pudo obtener lo que tanto deseaba, el poder de Aibhill murió junto con ella (había sido un experimento fallido por parte de Aro en sus primeros años de eternidad).

La muerte de la banshee desató la furia de Áine, quien no tardó en reunir a cuantos clanes banshee encontró en su camino y juntas dieron caza a infinidad de vampiros. Hubo numerosas pérdidas en ambos bandos, hasta que Áine comprendió que era una pelea inútil, pues nada le devolvería a su hermana. Así Aro y Áine sellaron un pacto en el que el clan banshee unificado de Áine, dejaría de cazar vampiros sin justificación. Y por su parte Aro y los Volturis, no volverían a tomar la sangre de una banshee, a menos que ésta lo deseara y no fuera descendiente de Aine o Aibhill.

Comprendiendo finalmente las palabras de Áine y Aro, Brianna y Edward volvieron en sí. Ayudados por Emmett y Carlisle pudieron incorporarse del suelo.

— "_¡Edward!... —_ escuchó que le llamaba la voz de Marco y prestó más atención alrededor, notó que el vampiro les observaba desde un punto del bosque — _¡He visto la relación que hay entre ustedes —_ continuó cuando supo que tenía la atención de Edward — _ella aún no lo entiende… pero hasta que lo haga… cuídala, por favor!"_

— ¡Lo haré! — respondió con seguridad. Sus hermanos lo miraron esperando alguna explicación, pero ésta nunca llegó.

Edward sonreía mirando hacia un par de árboles, pero para cuando sus hermanos voltearon, Marco ya se había marchado.

Edward estaba feliz como nunca, el don de Marco era infalible, si el volturi decía que lo había visto, debía ser verdad, ahora podía estar seguro de una cosa, Brianna lo quería, sólo que no estaba lista para aceptarlo, y él, estaba dispuesto a esperar pacientemente.

Lo primero que Brianna hizo al levantarse, fue caminar a donde se encontraba la estupefacta humana de ojos color chocolate. Seth, quien era el que se encontraba en su paso en ese momento, se abrió para dejarla acercarse.

— ¡Bella! — dijo contemplándola de hito en hito, no podía creer la similitud que había entre la chica y su tía abuela muerta; extendió su palma a la chica, y aunque algo confusa, Bella unió la suya.

Los recuerdos frescos en la mente de Brianna despertaron la mente de Bella, como si se reencontraran, entonces lo comprendió todo.

Los ojos de ambas empezaron a anegarse en lágrimas, mientras uno por uno, los lobos iban entrando al bosque y regresaban convertidos en humanos… y vestidos, más o menos decentes.

— ¡Bella, cielo ¿Qué pasa?! — preguntó Jacob preocupado. — ¿Bri? — las dos lo voltearon a ver enjugándose las lágrimas.

— ¡Somos familia! — dijeron a la vez rompiendo en llanto y abrazándose.

— ¡Qué onda con estas dos! — exclamó Embry divertido — ¡Nosotros bebemos y a ellas les hace efecto!... ¿o qué?

Todos empezaron a reír, incluyendo a las sollozantes chicas que seguían vertiendo lagrimas sin ton ni son.

Las risas se cortaron cuando una multitud de banshees se replegaron detrás de la líder, Áine.

Las miradas de vampiros y quileutes se dirigieron a ellas, mientras Brianna y Bella intentaban contener el llanto, y lograron hacerlo con ayuda de Jasper.

Brianna se adelantó y se puso entre su abuela y los Cullen.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? — preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz por la reciente lloradera.

— ¡Un amigo me ha puesto al tanto! — respondió la banshee con una mano en el pecho. Edward pudo ver claramente al supuesto "amigo" en los pensamientos de Áine, era Marco.

— ¡Pues tu "amigo" debería ser más cuidadoso!... «¡No siempre podré bloquearle sus pensamientos a Aro!»

— ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!... ¡Y tu haciendo tonterías… ¿Es que no aprecias los sacrificios que hizo para salvarte aquella vez?!

Fue en ese momento que Edward comprendió que el escape de Brianna de Volterra no había sido por mérito propio.

— ¡Lo aprecio tanto que no dudaré en seguir su ejemplo de nuevo para proteger a quienes amo! — se aferró con fuerza a Esme y Carlisle.

La banshee suspiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

— ¡Comprendo! — dijo al fin. — ¡Si esto es lo que quieres!... ¡Solo me queda pedirles que por favor cuiden bien de ella! — dijo dirigiéndose a cada uno de los vampiros y reparando con más énfasis en Edward.

— ¡Lo haremos! — dijo Esme feliz de saber que podría tener a Brianna para siempre a su lado. Todos asintieron en acuerdo con la vampiresa, sonriendo con satisfacción.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo humildemente la banshee antes de darse la vuelta.

Las otras banshees empezaron a desvanecerse igual que como habían llegado.

— «¡Áine, espera!» — la llamó Brianna antes de que desapareciera. La banshee se volvió y la miró. — «¿Qué pasará con Marco?»

— «¡Nada!... ¿Qué quieres que pase?» — su semblante manifestó confusión y ¿nerviosismo?

— «¡Después de tantos años… ambos deberían dejar de lado su orgullo y… sólo tu podrías liberarlo de Aro… lo sabes!»

— «¡Ya es muy tarde, Bri!... ¡Ambos hemos elegido nuestro camino! — dijo con amargura, luego fijó su vista en el vampiro de cabello cobrizo — ¡Tu aún estás a tiempo!... ¡No cometas mis errores!» — Brianna siguió la mirada de su abuela y se encontró con la mirada topacio de Edward. — «¡Adiós, Bri!» — Brianna se desaturdió sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a ver a la banshee.

— «¡Espera!»

— «¿Ahora que?» — chilló en un tonito infantil y se volvió otra vez arrugando el ceño. Brianna sonrió divertida.

— «¡Gracias!» — fue todo lo que dijo. La banshee sonrió y desapareció.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Aunque la intervención de los lobos se limitó a hacer de escolta a Bella, durante el encuentro con los Volturis, estaban bastante satisfechos de que todo se hubiera resuelto sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

Brianna volvió a reunirse con los Cullen una vez que Áine se hubo marchado.

— ¡Bri, no vuelvas a darnos esos sustos! — reclamaba Emmett abatido. — ¡Carlisle! — llamó a su padre — ¿Qué brazo es el que se supone que se te duerme cuando estas por paro cardiaco? — cuestionó muy serio. Brianna soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Emm! ¡No se te puede dormir el brazo!... ¡Es más, no puedes tener un paro cardiaco!

— ¡Bueno, es cierto, mi corazón no funciona, pero… ¿y un paro cerebral?!

— ¡Emmett!... ¡Ese nunca ha funcionado! — atajó Jasper. Todos, incluyendo a los quileute, rieron.

— ¡JAZZ! — chillaron Rosalie, Brianna y Bella, fulminando al castaño.

— ¡Perdóname, Emm! — se disculpó la casi banshee abrazando al fortachón.

— ¡OK! — aceptó el vampiro. Levantó a la chica y se la echó a la espalda.

— ¡Wuuu… me siento como un chimpancé! — comentó Brianna abrazándose al cuello de Emmett por la espalda, el vampiro rió con ganas.

— ¿Volvemos a casa? — preguntó tomando de la mano a su adorada rubia.

— ¡Yo regresaré con Sam y los demás a La Push, por el auto! — aviso Carlisle.

— ¡Te acompaño! — se ofreció Edward, pues él también había dejado su volvo.

Carlisle y Edward se separaron del resto de la familia, Seth también se retiraba, acompañando a su amigo vampiro.

— ¡Seth! — gritó Brianna, trepada en la espalda de Emmett. El chico se detuvo y volteo a verla — ¡Perdón por el golpe!

— ¡Olvídalo, Bri! — dijo despreocupado, pero por inercia empezó a sobarse la nuca, ese golpe si que le había dolido.

* * *

_¡Faltan menos de 5 minutos para 24 de diciembre... me da vueltas la cabeza nada más de pensar el día que me espera mañana! ¬¬ Tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a hacer tamales buuuuu... ¡no me gusta! ¡no me gusta! ¡no me gusta! ¡hace mucho frío para estarme mojando las manos!_

_En fin. Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un muy próspero Año Nuevo!_


	21. Carte Blanche

_**¡Qué cuentan chicas!... Como ven, aquí estoy de vuelta. Obviamente no con el mismo optimismo de siempre... pero bueeeno...**_

_**Sigo subiendo los capítulos que tengo, he intentado corregir la historia pero mi mente no da para mucho jejeje...**_

* * *

**"Nuevo Reto, Nuevas Emociones"**

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

**Capítulo XXI. Carte Blanche.**

Brianna pasó gran parte de la noche sin poder dormir, y cuando lo lograba, un perturbador sueño la acosaba.

Alice y Rosalie entraron a la recámara muy de madrugada, esperando el momento en que la chica despertara. Brianna se revolvía mientras permanecía dormida, sus latidos eran acelerados y las chicas estaban empezando a preocuparse.

De un momento a otro despertó, su respiración era entrecortada y tenía el rostro encendido.

—¿Estás bien? — interrogó la rubia, secando el sudor de su frente.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — quiso saber Alice.

—¡No! — respondió medio distraída.

—¿Y entonces? — volvió a preguntar. Tanto ella como Rosalie la miraban esperando una respuesta, Brianna se puso muy nerviosa.

—¡L-l-lo olvidé! — mintió. Su sueño era demasiado privado y vergonzoso para contarlo a alguien, en especial a ese par. Las vampiresas la miraron dudosas. — ¡Creo que… mejor voy a ducharme! — dijo y salió de la cama en el acto.

Se encerró en el baño, se desvistió y dejó que el agua tibia la golpeara. Se estaba relajando, sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba la cabeza con su shampoo de almendras favorito. Fue en ese momento en que aquel perturbador sueño volvió a su mente.

_**Podía sentir unos brazos cálidos alrededor de su cuerpo, no estaba consciente de dónde o con quién se encontraba, pero repentinamente un aroma familiar la envolvió. Ese aroma parecía embriagarla, acallaba su razón… ¡y eso se sentía bien! Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el aroma… era él, Edward. Se dejó guiar por sus sentidos y sus labios rozaron la superficie de una piel cálida y suave que se alejó casi de inmediato, pero no estaba lista para dejarlo ir. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro y lo atrajo hacia ella, y lo besó.**_

_**Lo siguiente que sintió fue como una lengua acariciaba sus labios, éstos se abrieron por si solos permitiendo el paso a una impetuosa lengua que se entrelazaba y acariciaba a la suya. Cuando se apartó y pensó que todo había terminado, sintió los suaves labios del vampiro besar su cuello, deslizándose por su clavícula hasta llegar a su escote. Emitió un gemido de placer al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo entero arder. Una mano se deslizó por su pierna y subió por su muslo derecho debajo de la falda, instintivamente arqueó la espalda presionándose al cuerpo del vampiro. La mano bajo su falda empezó a tirar de su ropa interior…**_ en ese momento despertó.

Brianna abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontraba en la ducha, apretó los labios con fuerza reprimiendo un espectacular gemido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado imaginando. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, no solo lo sentía tan real, lo peor de todo era que le gustaba. Confundida y avergonzada, cerró de golpe el agua caliente. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el agua fría, que en realidad estaba helada, azotó su cuerpo, pero se contuvo.

Cuando salio de la ducha, se vistió, peinó y calzó, todo como un zombie. Aunque se esforzaba por aparentar normalidad, lo cierto era que su mente seguía en otra parte.

Bajó a desayunar, igual de retraída, apenas había acertado a dar los buenos días.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

—¡Bri! ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó Esme al verla tan distraída.

Briana estaba recogiendo los trastos sucios después de terminar su desayuno, y empezó a fregarlos.

—¡Nada! — respondió igual de retraída — ¿Por qué?

—¡Te noto algo… "ausente" desde esta mañana!... ¡Hija, ¿segura que está todo en orden?!

—¡Sí, mamá… no te preocupes!... ¡Sólo estoy algo mmm… "reflexiva" — dijo no muy convencida. Eso despertó la curiosidad de Esme.

La vampiresa se acercó y le ayudo enjuagando los platos.

—¡Y… ¿sobre qué has reflexionado?! — preguntó como que no quiere la cosa.

—¡Eh… "cosas"! — Esme la miró alzando una ceja. — ¡Por favor, no me preguntes! —suplicó, y un tímido rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Te falta el postre! —un vampiro de cabellos cobrizos entró en la cocina, abrió la nevera y empezó a llenar una copa de helado. Brianna reconoció el olor al instante.

—¿Queso y zarzamoras? — chilló emocionada. Edward asintió y le ofreció la copa y una cucharilla.

—¡Gracias! —volvió a sentarse a devorar su helado.

_—¿Será que la consentimos demasiado?_ —pensó la vampiresa, dirigiéndose a su hijo. Pero Edward no le respondió, estaba embelesado contemplando a Brianna.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Esme pareció comprender lo que había estado sucediendo ante sus propios ojos… ¡su hijo estaba enamorado! Disimuladamente abandonó la cocina y se dirigió a trabajar en su estudio.

Apenas notó que se había quedado sola con el vampiro, los nervios empezaron a invadirla. Miró al frente y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Edward.

—¿Ahora qué? — musitó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué de qué? — cuestionó indiferente. Había notado el nerviosismo en la chica, le encantaba verla así, sobre todo si él lo provocaba.

—¡No me veas así!

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así!

—¡No te entiendo!

—¡Pues… no me veas!

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Edward! — chilló desesperada. Emmett acudió en su auxilio.

—¡Ya hermano, se va a hiperventilar!... ¡Deja de verla así!

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así!

—¡No enti…!

—¡BASTAAAAAA! — Brianna saltó de su silla y abandonó la cocina.

Edward y Emmett se echaron a reír.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

No habían pasado ni quince minutos que llegó, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante, Bri! — la invitó a pasar, no necesitaba leer mentes, ni vista de rayos x, para saber que era ella, podía escuchar su corazón latir desbocado desde que abandonó la cocina.

—¡Mamá… ¿Qué haces?! — dijo en cuanto entró en el pequeño estudio y vio que tenía unos planos sobre la mesa. — ¡Oh… estás ocupada! — hizo amago de retirarse, pero la vampiresa la tomó del brazo.

—¡No! ¡Entra, cielo! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! — le ofreció una silla que colocó a su lado. — ¡Estoy terminando de trazar los planos para tu recámara!... ¡Ya que estás aquí, podrías ayudarme eligiendo los colores!

—¿En serio? ¿Esta será mi recámara? — miró los planos ladeando la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro, sin entender una sola rayita.

—¡Así es! — tomó una carpeta de un estante y se la entregó a la chica. — ¡Aquí hay varias muestras de color… revísalas y dime cual te gusta!

Brianna tomó la carpeta, la puso sobre sus rodillas y empezó a ojearla.

—¡Todavía no comprendo cómo lo harás! — comentó pasando las páginas. — ¡Esta casa ya tiene muchas habitaciones!

—¡No en el tercer piso!... ¡Sólo está la recámara de Edward, pero aún queda mucho espacio… mira… — le señaló en el plano — este es un pasillo muy amplio, levantaré una pared aquí, — volvió a señalar con su índice — tu recámara será del mismo tamaño que la de Edward!… ¿Ves? — apuntó el cuadro que representaba la habitación de su hijo. — ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Genial! — Por suerte Esme no notó el sarcasmo que impregnaba esa exclamación. — _¡Mi recámara frente a la suya!... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS VOY A HACER?... ¡Calma, Brianna, calma!_ _¡Tampoco es como que vayas a levantarte en mitad de la noche y violar a Edward!... ¡OUSH! ¡PERO QUÉ BABOSADAS PIENSO!_

—¡Bri!

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? — despertó de sus divagaciones.

—¡Te pregunté qué color te ha gustado! — repitió la vampiresa.

Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que había estado pasando las páginas del muestrario sin prestarles atención. Regresó unas cuantas páginas y encontró un tono que la conquistó.

—¡Este! — apuntó en el catálogo.

—¡Verde berilo… — leyó — sí, también me gusta!

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, mostrando a una inquieta rubia.

—¡Bri!... ¿Puedes venir un momento? — pidió, casi suplicó.

—¿Eh?... ¡Claro, Rose! — volteó a ver a Esme, pero estaba tan confundida como ella.

—¡Está bien, Bri… ve!... ¡Yo seguiré con esto ahora que estoy inspirada!

—¡Bien, mamá!... ¡Y graciaaaaaaas! — se escuchó el largo gritito de Brianna mientras Rosalie la arrastraba fuera del estudio.

La rubia no se detuvo hasta llegar a la recámara de Edward, dónde cerró con llave después de que ambas estuvieron adentro.

—¡Rose! ¿Volviste a tomar el bolso favorito de Alice?¡Porque dudo mucho que el pestillo de la puerta la detenga! — dijo con las manos en la cintura y mirando a Rosalie incrédula.

—¡No es Alice! — dijo abrazándose a la chica como un náufrago a un salvavidas.

—¡Entonces, ¿Quién?!

—¡Emmett! — respondió Edward saliendo del cuarto de baño, con el torso desnudo y el cabello mojado.

Brianna se quedó absorta con aquel panorama. Primero ese bochornoso sueño, luego como la miraba en la cocina, la decisión de Esme sobre las recámaras, y ahora, él saliendo de la ducha luciendo endemoniadamente sexy. Sentía las piernas de gelatina y temió que de un momento a otro la traicionaran.

Por suerte, Rosalie fue más rápida y la empujó hasta un taburete obligándola a sentarse. Empezó a cepillar el cabello de la chica, era su "terapia de distracción" para no pensar en muchas cosas que se le antojaban hacer en ese momento.

—¡P-p-p… ¿Por qué huyes de Emmett?! — preguntó cuando recuperó el habla. Cerró los ojos para no ver de nuevo al vampiro, que ahora se paseaba por la recámara buscando una camisa en el armario.

Cerrar los ojos, de nuevo fue un error. Las imágenes de aquél perturbador sueño, aparecieron de nuevo en su mente, haciéndola estremecer.

—¡No quieres saberlo! — comentó Edward abotonándose la camisa. Brianna abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizada. Edward sonrió de lado y la chica parpadeó deslumbrada.

—¿Por qué? — insistió, más que nada para disimular el efecto que la sonrisa de Edward le había provocado y se dio vuelta para encarar a la vampiresa.

—¡OK… lo que pasa es que Emmett tiene ganas de…!

—¡ROSE, NO!

—Rlájate, Edward!... ¡Bri ya tiene suficiente edad para hablar de sexo!

_—Noooooooooo! ¡Eso no!... ¡Es lo que menos necesito ahora!_ — dijo Brianna para sus adentros poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas. Sin embargo tenía ciertas dudas — ¡Aún no entiendo… ¿Por qué huyes?, que no te gusta tener…! — su cara se puso aún más roja y no pudo terminar la frase.

—¡Generalmente esperamos a la noche! — respondió la rubia. Brianna arrugó el ceño.

—¡Rose, si es por "consideración" a mí… _¿consideración?... ¿pero que estupideces digo?_ — pensó y no pudo contener la risa — «¡Rose, no es necesario que cambien su "ritmo" de vida por mí… es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme tarde o temprano!... ¡Y te aseguro que mi mente es mucho más abierta que la de Edward!» — ambas voltearon a verlo sin decir nada y rieron por lo bajo — «¡Pero mientras me acostumbro, te aviso que pienso salir a dar un paseo, que buena falta me hace!»

Rosalie asintió agradecida, abrazó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué le has dicho? — preguntó interesado por la reacción de su hermana.

No le respondió, sólo sonrió con malicia y salió rápidamente de la recámara.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Esme seguía en su estudio, cuando escuchó el sonido de nudillos golpeando suavemente en la puerta. Estaba a punto de invitar a pasar a su visita, cuando la puerta se abrió sola.

—¡Mamá, ¿puedo salir a dar un paseo?! — preguntó Brianna agarrada de la puerta y sonriendo angelicalmente.

—¡Sí, cielo!... ¡Pero ten cuidado y…!

—¡Gracias, mami! — le dio un beso rápido en la frente y salió corriendo antes de dejarla terminar.

—¡… y que alguien te acompañe! — concluyó la atónita vampiresa.

—¡Yo voy! — avisó Edward pasando a prisa frente a la puerta.

**º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º º˚°º∙.∙º°˚º**

Salió de casa sin rumbo fijo, ahora que se había solucionado lo de la amenaza Volturi, se sentía libre de explorar por el bosque a placer. Llegó hasta una pequeña laguna… o charco, según le pareció a ella. En la orilla el agua era cristalina y alcanzaban a distinguirse infinidad de renacuajos. Se sentó a observar, y un sapo se aproximó a ella saliendo de entre unos helechos.

—¡Hola! — saludó al animalito extendiéndole su palma.

No le extraño para nada que el sapito subiera a su mano, desde niña había tenido ese efecto en todo tipo de criaturas… igual que su padre, era una de las pocas cualidades banshee que su padre había manifestado. Levantó al sapo y con la mano libre empezó a acariciarlo.

—¿Has encontrado tu príncipe? — se burló Edward cuando la encontró acariciando al anfibio.

—¡Yo diría! ¡Todo es posible! — respondió soltando una tímida risita. — ¡Si hay hombres que se convierten en lobos… aunque, hay que admitir que uno que se convierta en sapo resultaría bastante grotesco! — hizo una mueca. Ambos rieron.

—¡Puedes besarlo y ver que pasa! — dijo divertido.

—¡Ja-ja! ¡Besar un sapo es una de las cosas que nunca me verás hacer! — soltó al sapo y éste se fue dando saltos.

—¿Y qué más hay en la lista? — se acomodó junto a ella. Brianna se sobresaltó, pero fingió estar pensativa mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

—¡No… si te lo digo, lo usarás en mi contra!

—¡No lo haré, lo prometo! — le enseño las palmas para que viera que no cruzaba los dedos. Brianna lo miró a los ojos, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se volvió a ver el charco-laguna.

—¡Arácnidos e insectos… nunca me verás tocar, sostener, ni mucho menos comer uno!

—¡Estoy a favor!

—¡Y ni se diga acercarme a un… un… p-p-payaso!

—¿Le temes a los payasos? — preguntó notoriamente sorprendido.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? ¡Muchas personas les temen, no es algo raro! — se defendió apenada.

—¡Sí!... ¡Pero dudo mucho que cualquiera de esas personas sea capaz de correr a encarar a tres vam… bueno, dos vampiros — se corrigió — hambrientos de venganza y poder!

Brianna se quedó muy pensativa, esta vez en serio estaba pensando, ¿Edward creía que no le temía a los Volturis?... ¡Solo un demente no les temería!

—¡Crees que no les temo, solo porque no me dejé intimidar!... — dedujo — ¡He visto lo que hacen en su castillo, como "viven"!... ¡Y les temo, por dios… claro que les temo!... ¡Sin embargo, hay sentimientos mucho más fuertes que el miedo!

—¡Lo se! — coincidió con ella. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, cambio de tema. — ¡Marco te cuida mucho!

—¡Sí, él no es como los otros!... ¡Pero lleva demasiado tiempo entre ellos para intentar algo diferente!

—¡Pero… Áine y él… !

—¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!... ¡Eligieron caminos distintos y ahora son demasiado obstinados y orgullosos para aceptar que se equivocaron!

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, observando a los renacuajos en el agua cristalina.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen? — se presentó un duende de cabello negro.

—¡Allie! — fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al verla.

—¡Hola! — saludo Jasper. — ¡Pero cuanta paz!... ¿No deberían estar halándose de los cabellos o sacándose la lengua a estas alturas del día?

—¡Nop!... ¡Es domingo! — respondió Edward.

—¡Sipi!... ¡Día de descanso! — agregó Brianna. — ¿Y ustedes que hacen por acá?

—¡Huir de la pareja "demoledora"! — respondió Jasper. Brianna soltó una carcajada.

—¿Demoledora?... ¡No suena muy romántico!

—¡No intentamos ser románticos… somos literales! — respondió Alice — ¿Sabes cuantas casas han destrozado?

—¡Lo ignoro!... ¡Y prefiero no imaginarlo! — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con cara de trauma.

—¡Pues como castigo, tendrás que imaginarlo! — chilló Alice.

—¿Castigo? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? — preguntó asustada.

—¡Porque fuiste tu la que les dio "carte blanche" en todo esto! — contestó Jasper muy serio, mientras Alice la miraba fijo y con las manos en jarras.

—¡Ups!

—¿Ups?... ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir a tu favor?

—¡Pues… ¿Qué quieres que diga, Allie?... ¿Qué me arrepiento?!... ¡No voy a mentir!... ¡Después de todo, son una pareja tal cual, y tienen derecho a hacer… — se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja — "eso", es algo natural!... ¡Tal vez sean un "poquito" desenfrenados, pero… es porque se aman y así es como ellos se lo demuestran y… ¿QUIERE ALGUIEN CALLARME, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS?!

Los tres vampiros estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Brianna seguía acalorada por el bochorno. Edward, al verla tan sonrojada, no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, cuando casi… casi la hacía suya, sin proponérselo empezó a recordar los besos de la chica, la forma en que se dejaba acariciar, sus gemidos, su cuerpo ardiente fundiéndose con el suyo…

—¡Edward… ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a cazar?... creo que ya te hace falta! — lo llamó Jasper sujetándolo del hombro — _"¡Hermano, la situación aquí, está peor que con Rose y Emmett!... ¡Necesitas alejarte un poco!... ¡Vamos!"_

—¡Tienes razón Jazz, la verdad empiezo a tener algo de sed! — dijo sin apartar la mirada de Brianna.

—¡Si me sigues viendo así pensaré que quieres comerme! — dijo la chica bromeando.

—¡La verdad, sí! ¡Te ves bastante apetitosa!... — La chica se sonrojó de nuevo. — _¡Pero tu sangre es lo que menos me interesa ahora!_

—¡Suerte para mí que seas vegetariano!... ¡Ahora ve, y caza un enorme puma! — le animó. — ¡Bautízalo con mi nombre si con eso te resulta más apetecible!

Alice y Jasper rieron del chiste, pero Edward solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ay, Bri! ¿Te he dicho que estás bien loquita? — preguntó Edward con exagerada ternura.

—¡Sip!

—¡Pues lo confirmo! – Brianna le sacó la lengua.

—¡Domingo! – avisó Jasper. Brianna volvió a esconder la lengua de inmediato.

* * *

_¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... he tardado un milenio en actualizar! Amigas, fieles lectoras mías... me disculpo encarecidamente, pero ahora siento que todo mi mundo empieza a colapsarse. Es mi último semestre en la carrera de derecho, estoy por graduarme y entre las practicas, las juntas del comité prograduación, las actividades para recabar fondos y demás, pues se me come el tiempo... eso y algunas otras cosillas que me han salido por ahí (sin albur jajaja). Luego les cuento en privado la razón de mi bloqueo jajaja._

_Un gran abrazo y un beso para mi vecina y amigocha: Perita, mejor conocida en fanfiction como **Little Hope**, quien no ha dejado de actualizar y publicar nuevos fics pese a los problemillas que la agobian... ¡ánimo amigui! ¡ese es el espíritu de una buena escritora!_


End file.
